Stefan and Caroline - Underestimation
by LauraJean1992
Summary: "She's All That" esque story. What happens when Enzo dares Stefan to strike up a friendship/relationship with Caroline in order to get her to the prom?
1. Chapter 1

**I watched "She's All That" the other day and thought I'd try out a similar storyline with Stefan and Caroline. Hope it all works out…**

Stefan Salvatore was the most popular guy in school. He was a soccer star with a scholarship to a college of his choice and he had everything he could've ever wanted. He had the looks, the friends and the girlfriend, or so he thought…

"It's over, Stefan…" she sighed "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he questioned

She nodded her head… "We're just not as well-suited as I thought we were."

"I know all about Matt, so you can stop the lies." he informed her "If you wanna cheat, be a little more subtle about where you make out with the guy."

"Stefan, I…" she began

"Save it." he proclaimed "I'll see you around."

Caroline Forbes was a self-proclaimed bookworm. She had straight A's in every single grade, and had a tight knit group of friends that she would do anything for…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Whoa, harsh, man!" Enzo proclaimed as I filled him in on mine and Elena's break-up

"I don't wanna be with someone who's gonna cheat on me." I admitted "I want someone who…"

"Someone who you know will never say no to you, right? Someone who wants you and only you?" he questioned

"Something like that. That's not a bad thing, is it?" I asked

"What're you gonna do about homecoming?" he inquired

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed heavily… "I'll just go on my own."

"The soccer captain can't go to homecoming on his own." he proclaimed "It's all the school would be talking about until we leave. I'm gonna find you a date."

"You?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "But I have a catch."

"I'm listening." I informed him

"It's gonna be someone you're not remotely interested in, but you have to make as popular as Elena." he replied "What do you say?"

"Won't the girl become popular instantly once she's seen with me?" I questioned

"You'd think so, but not necessarily." he replied "And if not, you'll figure out a way. Right, so let's have a think, who is there?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sat at a table in the library with Bonnie working on an assignment when I heard someone clear their throat. Looking up from my books, I saw Stefan Salvatore stood at our table…

"Are you lost?" I questioned "This is the library, not the gym or the changing rooms."

"I know, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…" he admitted

"You want to talk to me?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I'm failing Math, and I need a tutor."

"And you couldn't think of anyone else?" I asked

"My Math teacher said you're scoring the best marks in our grade, so he suggested I come to you. What do you say? Fancy being my tutor?"

"What's in it for me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you want?" he asked

"$50 an hour, plus takeout food if we run late." I replied

"I can do that." he assured me "Shall we start tonight? My place, 4pm?"

"Make it my house at 4pm," I informed him "my address is…"

"I know where you live." he admitted

"I don't even wanna know how." I replied "Tonight, 4pm. Don't be late."

Nodding his head, he said goodbye and walked away…

"That was weird…" Bonnie proclaimed

"Tell me about it." I sighed "He could have girls falling at his feet trying to tutor him, so why come to me?"

"This is Stefan Salvatore we're talking about; maybe he really is failing and is afraid he won't graduate if he doesn't pass." she suggested "It's the only reason I can think of, but whatever the case is, be on your guard. We know how the Stefan Salvatore's of this world work."

I nodded my head in agreement and began to pack up my things… "We'd better be going."

 **How will Stefan's first tutoring session go? And what are you thinking so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

CAROLINE'S POV:

I arrived home that afternoon and shut the front door behind me. Dumping my bag on the floor, I walked through to the living room to see that Mom was exactly where I'd left her that morning, laid on the sofa, the coffee table filled with crockery and cups, her head turning, a smile on her face as she heard my footsteps…

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "how're you feeling?"

"Tired." she admitted "But that's probably because I haven't done anything all day."

"The medication and everything else is tiring you out. It's okay." I assured her

"You can't do everything, Caroline," she sighed "your education is important and needs to start coming first."

"Mom, you're sick." I replied "I'm doing okay, honestly."

She smiled at me weakly and got to her feet… "I honestly don't know how you do it."

"I do it because I have to." I informed her, reciprocating her smile "Why don't you go for a bath and a nap? I've got someone coming over and when he's gone I'll make us some food."

"He?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not like that," I sighed "I'm tutoring him."

"As well as doing everything else, you're tutoring someone too?" she asked "Caroline, you're doing too much."

"I'm fine." I assured her "I promise. Go on, go up and I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." she replied "And remember, my pepper spray's in my purse."

Smirking at her, she made her way to the stairs. Once she was out of sight, I began to clean up the living room, unloading and then reloading the dishwasher, giving the living room a quick dust and vacuum before the doorbell rang at dead on 4pm…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Dead on 4pm. Please tell me you weren't sat outside in your car for 15 minutes before you came up to the door?" Caroline asked as she opened her front door to me, stepping aside to let me in

"What would you do if I said I was?" I questioned

"I'd feel sorry for you," she informed me "because that's just said. So, what are the main areas you're struggling with?"

"Algebra. I just can't get the hang of it." I admitted

"It is hard to get your head around." she replied "So, shall we start with some simple equations?"

"You're the boss." I informed her

"And you'll do well to remember that." she admitted, smiling at me warmly

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hour's almost up, Stefan." I informed him

"And I'm almost done. What sort of a tutor gives their student a test on their first session?" he questioned

"Quit complaining." I sighed "I just want to see what you're struggling with so we can focus on that in our sessions from now on."

"We should probably work out some sort of schedule too, what do you think?" he suggested

"I work Tuesday and Thursday nights," I informed him "so I'm not free then, and Wednesday's aren't good for me either."

"So Monday's, Friday's and Saturday's then?" he inquired

"What makes you think I'm free at a weekend? Just because I'm a "nerd" like everyone says doesn't mean I don't have a social life." I proclaimed

"I didn't mean anything by it," he admitted "it's just, I need to pass, Caroline, so I need as much help as I can get."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Okay. Monday's, Friday's and Saturday's it is then, but we might not always be able to work here..."

"As long as you think you can handle my crazy family you're more than welcome at mine." he informed me

"I think I can handle it." I assured him "Right, are you done?"

He nodded his head... "I think so."

"Great," I replied "well, you'll get your result next session. I should see you out."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I know this is probably the last thing you were expecting but do you wanna do something?" he questioned "Get a pizza? Maybe head to the movies? I'm cool with whatever you want to do."

"I can't," I admitted "I've got to study and my Mom will be home from work soon and this morning I promised her I'd put dinner on."

"Okay." he replied "Maybe another time then?"

I nodded my head in agreement, jumping as a thud sounded from upstairs…

"What was that?" Stefan inquired

"Probably just the wind slamming a door shut." I replied "Come on, I'll see you out."

"Caroline, why don't you let me see what's going on up there?" he suggested

"It's fine!" I proclaimed "Come on, get your stuff together and I'll see you out."

Shutting the door on Stefan as he stepped out onto the porch, I hurried upstairs and found Mom resting against the bath, an apologetic smile on her face…

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." she sighed

"It's okay." I replied "I was pretty much wrapped up anyway. Are you okay?"

She nodded her head… "I just had a dizzy spell."

Smiling at her weakly, I helped her to her feet and walked her through to her bedroom… "Are you gonna be okay getting sorted whilst I put dinner on?"

"I'll be fine." she assured me

"Okay." I replied "Just yell if you need me."

 **Stefan's first tutoring session is done, and it seemed to go well. It seems as though Caroline's quite the taskmaster too… And what do you think could be wrong with her Mum? And why is she keeping it a secret?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAROLINE'S POV:

I shut my locker door and jumped, seeing Stefan stood leant against the other ones on the row…

"Sorry," he chuckled "I just wanted to check in, see if everything was okay after last night."

"Yeah, everything's fine," I assured him "like I said, it was a door slamming shut."

"Good," he replied "well, I just wanted to check, so I guess I'll see you Friday?"

I nodded my head… "I'll see you Friday."

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked down the corridor and turned the corner, finding Elena stood against my locker. Sighing heavily, I reached her…

"Hey, there you are!" she proclaimed

"What do you want, Elena?" I questioned

"A second chance," she admitted "do you think you can forgive little old me?"

"Things not work out with Matt?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head… "We're incompatible, but you and me, we were good together, and we could be again, so what do you say, Stefan?"

"It's a shame you didn't see that before you let a guy on my soccer team stick his tongue down your throat," I replied "and if you didn't get my answer from that, it's a no. See you around, Elena."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, table 4 needs their order taking!" my boss Marie called from out the front of the diner

"On my way." I informed her

Making my way out of the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Stefan and a gaggle of his friends occupying the table that needed seeing to. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I walked over…

"What can I get you?" I questioned

"Ah, here she is, Stefan!" Enzo proclaimed

"Caroline, hey." he greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored, smiling at him weakly "can I take your order?"

"Burgers and fries all round, am I right?" he inquired

His friends agreed and I jotted it down on my pad… "It shouldn't be long."

STEFAN'S POV:

"How far have you got with her then?" Enzo questioned

"Can you keep it down?" I asked

"She's nowhere around, bud, chill out." he replied

"I just don't want the whole world knowing what we're doing." I admitted

As Enzo was about to reply, I saw Caroline making her way over to the table and nudged him, Caroline setting the tray she was carrying in her hands down on the table, beginning to set plates in front of everyone…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I set the last plate down in front of Enzo and moved to turn, feeling something splatter against my face and my hair…

"Sorry, love." Enzo chuckled

As I was about to reply, Marie placed her hand on my shoulder and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"Everything okay over here?" she questioned

"Everything's fine." I replied "Enjoy your meals."

"I don't want any trouble, okay, boys?" she asked "One sniff and you're out. Go and get yourself cleaned up, Caroline, and then you can take off."

STEFAN'S POV:

As Caroline made her way into the back of the diner, I thumped Enzo on the arm, his head turning to me…

"What's wrong, mate?" Enzo inquired

"You're a jerk, that's what's wrong." I informed him

"What?" he questioned

"You did what you did to Caroline on purpose." I sighed "Why do you have to act like such a child all the time?"

"It was a bit of fun, man." he replied "Lighten up!"

Shaking my head, I sighed heavily… "I'm out of here."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," Stefan greeted me as I made my way out of the diner "you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned

"What happened with Enzo…" he replied

"I can handle Enzo. I deal with idiots like him all the time." I informed him "He just needs to grow up."

"I told him that too." he admitted "Do you want a lift?"

"Are you sure you wanna be seen in public with me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"The nerd and the popular jock, what will people say?"

"I don't really care." he replied "So, can I give you a lift or not?"

"That'd be great," I admitted "thank you."

He smiled at me warmly and led me over to his car. Unlocking it, he opened the passenger door for me and let me slide in, shutting the door behind me…

"I've never been in a Porsche before…" I sighed

"First time for everything then," he replied as he started the engine "I really am sorry about Enzo, y'know."

"He should be the one apologising, not you." I informed him "But I doubt I'll ever get an apology out of him so thank you for yours, I appreciate it."

He glanced at me and smiled at me warmly as he reversed out of his parking space and drove out of the car park and onto the road…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled up outside Caroline's house and switched my engine off, turning to her as she removed her seatbelt…

"Thanks, Stefan." she sighed as she grabbed her handbag "I'll see you."

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned as she was about to climb out of the car

"Yeah," she replied "what is it?"

"Would you like to go out sometime, with me, on a date?" I asked

"You're keen, aren't you? Asking me out last night and tonight?" she inquired "Really?"

"I like you and I wanna spend more time with you. That's not a crime, is it?" I questioned

She shook her head… "I want to say yes, but I need to know…"

"Need to know what?" I inquired

"Are you serious?" she questioned "If I say yes, I'm not going to be ambushed by hidden cameras or anything, am I?"

I laughed and shook my head… "There's no hidden cameras, Caroline. It's just me asking you to go out sometime, that's all. We can do what you want, but you don't have to say yes, not if you don't want to."

"As much as I want to say yes, I don't think it's a very good idea…" she admitted "Sorry, but it's a no."

"Okay." I replied

"I just don't think what with me tutoring you and everything; it'd be a good idea to get things confused." she informed me "You understand, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "I understand, Caroline, you don't need to explain yourself."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against my cheek… "But thank you for the offer. I'm flattered."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After saying goodnight to Stefan, I made my way into the house and locked the door behind me, leaning against it before pulling my phone out of my handbag, dialling Bonnie's number as I walked through to the kitchen…

"Hey," she greeted me "I came to the diner but Marie said you'd left early…"

"Yeah. I almost lost it with Enzo. He decided to be a grade A jerk and squirt me with ketchup," I admitted "and Stefan gave me a ride home."

"What?" she questioned "Stefan Salvatore gave you a ride home in his Porsche? Are you freaking kidding me?"

I chuckled… "No, I'm not kidding, and you haven't even heard the best part yet."

"What?" she inquired

"He asked me out." I informed her

"No way!" she proclaimed "Please, for my 16-year-old fangirl self, tell me you said yes."

"Sorry to break your fangirl heart but I said no." I admitted "I couldn't say yes, not with me being his tutor. It'd make things too complicated."

"You worry too much," she sighed "with everything you're going through; you deserve to have a little bit of fun. Call him; tell him you've changed your mind. Do it, Caroline, because you'll regret it if you don't."

"You sound like my Mom." I informed her

"You know your Mom would say the exact same thing," she replied "just call him back, Caroline, and say you've changed your mind. It's a girl's prerogative."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I answered her call "everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied "I was just wondering if your offer was still on the table?"

"And what offer would that be then?" I questioned

"Very funny," she sighed "so, is it or isn't it?"

"It is." I informed her "What made you change your mind?"

"A girl's allowed to change her mind, isn't she?" she questioned "So, now you're taking me out, what will your friends say?"

"I don't really care," I sighed "it's none of their business. I'm the one taking you out."

"Okay." she replied "So when, and where?"

"We could do it this Saturday instead of our tutoring session, and where is up to you." I informed her

"Nice way to try and get out of it," she chuckled "but not a chance. We'll do it after our tutoring session."

"Okay." I replied "You're a taskmaster, Caroline Forbes."

"I take my responsibilities very seriously." she informed me "And that includes your tutoring sessions."

"That's good to know," I admitted "so I guess I'll see you on Friday if not before then?"

"Yep," she replied "I'll see you Friday if not before."

"Great. Night, Caroline." I proclaimed

"Night, Stefan." she mirrored

 **Caroline's got a date with Stefan, Caroline's got a date with Stefan. How will it go?**


	4. Chapter 4

STEFAN'S POV:

"A little birdie tells me you've got a date with Miss. Forbes, is that correct?" Enzo asked as we got organised for soccer practice the next day

"Yeah, it is." I informed him

"And here was me thinking you were wimping out after last night's debacle." he replied "You've proved me wrong, mate. Bravo."

I smiled at him weakly… "But just keep schtum, alright? I don't want the entire student body knowing my private life, okay?"

"Got it." he assured me "I mean, you don't want people knowing you're taking one of the nerds out on a date, do you? It'd ruin your rep…"

"Exactly." I replied "So keep it quiet, yeah?"

"My lips are sealed." he informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Stefan as I saw him walk into the library "what's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and set the books that I'd just checked out for an assignment down on a table, motioning for him to follow me into a corner… "What's up?"

"Who've you told that we're going out?" he asked

"I told Bonnie that you'd asked me out and that I'd said no, but she told me I should have some fun which is why I called you back, so yeah, only her. Why?" I questioned

"Enzo knows." he informed me

"So I guess you're here to cancel?" I inquired

"No," he replied "just because a mate of mine knows, doesn't mean I'm gonna cancel. I'm not that shallow."

I smiled at him warmly… "I promise, I haven't said a word to anyone, only Bonnie, and that's because she's my best friend. Do you think Enzo will keep quiet?"

"He's said so but I doubt it." he admitted

"Do you want to cancel then?" I inquired "I know how important your rep is to you."

"Does it matter if people find out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, does it?" I asked "I don't care, but you might…"

"I don't." he assured me "But just let me know if anyone says anything to you. I'll handle them."

"I can handle myself, Stefan." I informed him "I'm stronger than you think."

"Okay." he replied "So I'll see you at our tutoring session then, yeah?"

"Do you think we could make it tonight instead?" I questioned

"I thought Wednesday's weren't good for you?" he asked

"They're not, normally, but I've been asked to work Friday and tonight's the only free night I've got," I admitted "so can we do it at yours? My Mom's hosting her annual book club."

"Sure." he replied "Shall I text you my address?"

I nodded my head… "Thank you."

"I'll see you tonight." he informed me

I nodded my head in agreement, reciprocating his warm smile as he left the library…

"Did you two sneak off for a little make-out session?" Bonnie asked as I made my way back to our table

"Bonnie Bennett!" I proclaimed "What do you take me for?"

"C'mon, he's hot. I wouldn't blame you." she replied

"We're just friends." I informed her

"That are going on a date. Things could change…" she admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I opened my front door to her later that evening "come in."

"Thanks." she replied as she stepped inside "Sorry I'm late. Mom needed my help."

"Not a problem," I assured her "shall we head up to my room?"

"Your room?" she questioned

"Yeah," I replied "it's a bit hectic down here as you can probably tell, but we can work down here if you're uncomfortable?"

"No, your room's fine," she admitted "it was just a bit of a shock, that's all."

I smiled at her warmly and moved to the stairs, leading her up, opening my bedroom door for her to step in, shutting it behind me…

"So, what do you think?" I asked

"To what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Is it what you expected?" I inquired

"Oh, your room, right." she replied "It's cleaner than I thought it would be, but I'm guessing you cleaned before I turned up, am I right?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head… "I told my Mom you were coming and she said, and I quote "you can't have a girl sitting on dirty sheets!" I don't know what she thinks we're gonna be up to."

"Well, given your rep, I can guess." she informed me

"I'm not the ladies man everyone thinks I am, Caroline." I admitted

"You're not?" she questioned

I shook my head… "I've only ever had one serious girlfriend, and that was Elena. There's been no one else up here besides her."

"I didn't mean to offend you…" she admitted "I'm sorry."

"You didn't. I just didn't want you thinking that I'm a man whore or something." I replied

"Even knowing your rep, I don't think that." she informed me

Our eyes locked across the room and I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied a minute later "Shall we get started?"

I nodded my head and motioned for her to sit down in the chair at my desk as I grabbed another one, moving to sit next to her…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Study break!" Stefan proclaimed

"What?" I questioned "We've been studying for 15 minutes."

"Do you know how difficult Algebra is to get my head around?" he asked

"Yes, which is why the more we focus on it, the easier it'll be." I informed him

"Well I'm declaring a study break," he admitted "because I want to talk about Saturday…"

"What about Saturday?" I inquired as I set my pen down and turned to face him

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We should probably give it a miss," I sighed "we don't have anything in common, so whatever I want to do you won't want to do and vice versa."

"Isn't that the whole point of going out, so we can get to know each other?" he questioned "And I'm guessing we have more in common than you think…"

"How do you figure that one out?" I asked

"I just do." he informed me "So, c'mon, tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go ice skating…" I admitted

"Okay." he replied "Ice skating it is."

"Are you serious?" I questioned

"If ice skating is what you want to do, then ice skating is what we'll do." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Why do you like me, Stefan?"

"What?" he inquired "Why do I like you? What sort of a question's that?"

"A valid one," I informed him "why do you like me? What made you ask me out?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and as I was about to reply, a sharp knock on my door sounded and Mom burst in, a tray in her hands…

"Oh good, you're both decent." she proclaimed "The amount of times I caught him in a state of undress with Elena…"

"Mom!" I sighed

"What?" she questioned

"I'm gonna go…" Caroline admitted

"Caroline, wait," I begged "you don't have to."

"Yeah, I really do." she replied, smiling at me weakly as she hurriedly collected her things together

Following her out of the room and down the stairs, she reached the front door, my hand stopping hers from reaching the handle, turning her to face me… "Caroline."

"What?" she questioned

"I'm sorry about my Mom," I admitted "sometimes she just goes off on a tangent and doesn't even realise what she's saying."

"I gathered," she sighed "and the truth is, Stefan, you're always gonna want girls like Elena and I'm nothing like her. I'm not someone who's just gonna jump into bed with you because you show me a little bit of attention. I want to wait for the right guy, and for him to prove to me how much he cares about me. I'm sorry, Stefan, but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I questioned

"I don't think I should be your tutor anymore," she admitted "I'll find you someone else, and get them up to speed with what we've been working on, but this, it's too weird…"

"Caroline!" I proclaimed as she pulled the door open and made her way out to her car

CAROLINE'S POV:

I ignored Stefan's calls of my name as I headed to my car and climbed in, reversing out of the driveway and driving off down the street without taking another look at him…

STEFAN'S POV:

I slammed the door shut behind me and leant against it, hearing footsteps on the stairs…

"Stefan…" Mom whispered

"What?" I questioned

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Do I look okay?" I inquired

"What did I say?" she questioned

"Why did you have to mention Elena?" I asked "She and I are over, Mom, I'm moving on, and the girls I bring home don't need to be reminded of her."

"Is that why Caroline left?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "She's completely different to Elena, Mom. And a good different. She respects herself, and she wants to wait for the perfect guy to come along and sweep her off her feet."

"Maybe that could be you, sweetie," she proclaimed "you need to fight for her!"

"Believe me, Mom, I'm completely the wrong guy for her." I admitted

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned

"Nothing, doesn't matter." I replied

"Wait," she proclaimed as I moved past her and to the stairs "it does matter, Stefan. Why are you completely the wrong guy for her?"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Because I've made a bet with Enzo that I can get Caroline to go to the prom with me."

"Stefan," she sighed "why do you do such stupid things?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her weakly… "Yeah, so that's why I'm completely the wrong guy for her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, honey," Mom greeted me as I walked into the house "how was…?"

"Don't ask!" I proclaimed "Just please, don't ask."

"Okay," she replied "what's going on? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." I informed her

"Caroline, I'm your Mom, I know when you're upset," she admitted "and you're upset. So why don't you come sit down and talk to me?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and set my books and handbag down on the hallway table and walked into the living room, lifting the blanket that Mom was laid under to climb under and cuddle up next to her…

"I asked Stefan why he liked me…" I admitted "Why he asked me out."

"And?" she questioned "What did he say?"

"He didn't get the chance to reply," I informed her "his Mom burst into the room."

"Right…" she replied "Why didn't you ask him after she left?"

"Because she started going on about his ex," I admitted "and it made me realise how completely different I am to her. She's beautiful, and I mean stunningly beautiful. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and everyone in school loves her, and everyone in school loves Stefan too, so they're the perfect match, and then here's me, the school's resident nerd."

"You're beautiful too, Caroline." Mom informed me

"You have to say that," I sighed "you're my Mom."

"I'm not just saying it as your Mom," she admitted "I'm saying it because it's the truth. You're beautiful, Caroline Forbes, and Stefan would be lucky to be seen with a girl like you."

"Would he?" I questioned "He's the most popular guy in school, so why would he want to be seen with someone like me?"

"Because you're smart, you're talented, you're feisty and you're funny. Maybe Stefan wants to be with someone he can actually have a proper conversation with," she replied "because if cheerleading captains are anything like they were back in my day, all they talked about were boys, clothes, hair and make-up."

"Not to mention the fact that she cheated on him…" I whispered

"Well there you go," she proclaimed "there's another reason."

"What?" I inquired

"Maybe Stefan wants to be with someone he can trust," she replied "he obviously trusts you because he's asked you to tutor him."

"He barely knows me," I sighed "so how can he trust me?"

"Have you given him the chance to get to know you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and shook my head… "There's no point. I'm always going to be compared to Elena. By his friends, his family, maybe even him. I'm always going to be compared to her and reminded that I'm not as beautiful or as popular as her."

As Mom was about to reply, a knock at the front door sounded. Smiling at her weakly, I stood from the sofa and made my way into the hallway, seeing Stefan stood on the porch. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I walked to the door and pulled it open…

"What do you want, Stefan?" I asked "I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear earlier…"

"You did, but now I want to make mine perfectly clear," he informed me "I don't want any other tutor but you, and I still want to take you out on Saturday night if you'll let me. I don't care what anyone says, you're nothing like Elena, and that's a good thing, because I've realised I can't continue to be with people like her. She changed, Caroline, and not in a good way. She became selfish and only cared about climbing her way to the top, and that's not something I'm bothered about, which is why she moved onto Matt. He wants the same things as her, but I don't. Truth be told, I don't want the life that's been mapped out for me ever since I was 6 years old."

"What life do you want?" I questioned

"I want a proper career," he admitted "I'd love to be a doctor or a lawyer, I don't wanna do something that I'm paid for just because I entertain people. I want a life, a family, a wife, a couple of kids and a dog."

"House in Connecticut with the white picket fence?" I inquired

"Yeah, maybe," he replied "I want something real, Caroline. Not something forced like me and Elena had in the end. I want my next relationship to be true and to be honest, and that's why I want to take you out, because I believe you'd be truthful and honest with me, and you'd persuade me to be truthful and honest with you. And I couldn't be that way with Elena. I couldn't be honest about how I felt, and it just ate away at me, so, will you change your mind and let me take you ice skating on Saturday night?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "I'm looking forward to it."

"And what about the tutoring thing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Forget about what I said," I replied "I was being overdramatic."

He smiled at me warmly… "So, we're good?"

"We're good." I informed him, reciprocating his warm smile "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He nodded his head in agreement, leaning forwards to press his lips against my cheek before turning and making his way back to his car…

 **I might have rambled on here a bit, but I just felt that I needed to. So we've found out a little more about Stefan and what he wants out of life, and we've also found out about Caroline's insecurities. How do you think their date will go?**


	5. Chapter 5

STEFAN'S POV:

"Enzo tells me you're taking Caroline Forbes on a date; has your popularity really sunk that low that you have to ask geeks out on dates now, or do you just pity her because she's your tutor?" Elena asked as I stood organising my books at my locker for my afternoon's lessons

"Who I choose to date and why is none of your business, Elena." I informed her

"Why have her when you could have me?" she inquired "C'mon, Stefan, I'm offering it to you on a plate, you've never said no before."

"Well seeing as though the plate's been elsewhere, I'm not really interested." I admitted "Do you not realise how much what you did hurt me? Do you not remember what my Dad did to my Mom and how much it affected me? Yet, you go and do the same thing to me."

"Stefan, I…" she began

"Just save it, Elena." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard Stefan and Elena's exchange, and began to walk down the corridor again, almost bumping into Stefan as he rounded the corner…

"Hey, I was just coming to find you…" he admitted

"You were?" I asked "Why?"

"Do you fancy getting out of here?" he questioned

"Skipping school?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's not really skipping school when it's lunchtime, is it?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly and shook my head… "Okay then. I just need to drop these at my locker first."

"Okay," he replied "lead the way."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked as we drove "You're really quiet…"

"Elena and I had a run-in." I admitted, sighing heavily as I pulled up at a set of traffic lights "She's not even sorry for cheating on me with Matt, even though she knew…"

"Knew what?" she questioned "Actually, forget I asked. It's none of my business."

"But I want it to be," I informed her "my Dad cheated on my Mom and it broke them up, and Elena knew how much it hurt me. Growing up my Dad was always my hero, the man I looked up to, and when I found out what he'd done, it disgusted me. He tore my Mom apart, and that's exactly what Elena did to me."

"I'm sorry, Stefan," she admitted "I had no idea."

"It's not something I really like to talk about," I replied "and now Matt has ditched her, she thinks there's a chance for us."

"And is there?" she asked "Do you think you could forgive her, in time?"

"What do you think?" I questioned as I began to drive again

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I drove to The Falls, and as he switched his engine off, we both climbed out of the car, beginning to walk…

"Tell me about your family then…" I spoke, breaking the silence we were walking in

"It's just me, my Mom and my brother and sister." he informed me "My brother and I are very protective over my Mom and sister, naturally. As for my Dad…"

"You don't have to tell me about him, not if you don't want to." I replied

"It's okay," he assured me "we've started talking again just recently, and the way he acted is probably the reason soccer's not my passion anymore. He was the one who got me into it. I love the game; I just don't see myself playing it anymore."

"Have you told him that?" I questioned

"I want to," he admitted "I just don't know how I should broach it."

"Just be honest." I replied "It's the best policy."

"We should be heading back…" he proclaimed

"What?" I asked

"To school, we should be heading back to school." he informed me "Come on, let's go."

"Stefan, what's going on? Did I say or do something wrong?" I inquired

"It's not you, it's me," he sighed "I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" I questioned "You know you can talk to me, Stefan. What is it?"

"I like you." he informed me "I mean like you, like you, and spending so much time with you lately makes me wanna…"

"Makes you want to what?" I inquired

"Kiss you," he admitted "can I kiss you?"

"Since when have you, Stefan Salvatore ever needed permission to kiss a girl?" I asked

"You're different," he informed me "so, can I?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, watching him as he moved back towards me, settling his hands on my arms, letting his lips just gently brush mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

"There you two are!" Enzo proclaimed as Caroline and I made our way back into school

"Two? You're talking to me too?" Caroline questioned

"Of course," he replied "and listen, I just wanted to apologise about the other night..."

"You did?" she asked "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Enzo? The jerk who's not once uttered a word to me since junior school?"

"Well, seeing as though you're getting closer to my best friend here, I thought it was about time I stopped being a "jerk" as you so politely put it and get to know you, which leads me back to my original point. I'm having a party this Sunday night, to mark our final semester. Everyone's invited, including you, Caroline." he informed us

"Thanks, but no thanks." she replied "I'll see you later, Stefan."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched her walk down the corridor… "What was that?"

"What was what?" Enzo questioned

"That. You're having a party and have invited Caroline. You've never invited her to one of your parties before, so what're you planning?" I inquired

"I'm not planning anything," he replied "I just thought it'd give you a good opportunity to spend some more time with her."

"I don't need an opportunity to spend more time with her," I informed him "and if she doesn't want to come to your party, then she doesn't want to."

"You'll still be there though, right?" he questioned

"Depends if I make plans with Caroline or not." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Bonnie told me you were in here…" Stefan's voice admitted as I sat at a table in the library, engrossed in a book

"You're spending far too much time in here." I chuckled "Are you sure you're not going to turn to dust or something?"

"I'll be fine," he assured me "but thanks for the concern. Hey, about Enzo…"

"What about him? I'm not going to his party, Stefan." I informed him

"He's not got anything planned if you're worried he's going to somehow humiliate you or something," he replied "he really is having a party, and he wants me there, but I'll only be there if you're there too."

"What would all your mates think if you showed up with me?" I inquired

"Their opinion really doesn't bother me." he admitted "I enjoy spending time with you, Caroline. Around you I feel as though I can actually be myself. I feel as though I can let loose and have some fun, so what do you say, how about we let loose and have some fun together?"

"You're sure Enzo hasn't got a plan to humiliate me?" I inquired

"Cross my heart and hope to die." he replied "And if he has, I'll murder him myself."

I smiled at him warmly… "Okay, I'll go. And about what happened at The Falls…"

"If you're thinking I did it because I wasn't thinking straight, you can stop it," he informed me "I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you."

"What if someone sees?" I questioned

"Do you think I care?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head and smiled at him warmly as he moved his face closer to mine. Letting my eyes flutter shut, I sighed against his mouth as his lips touched mine, feeling his hand press against my cheek and his fingers entwine in my hair…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan…" Caroline called as I left my last class of the day

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned "Why have you been crying?"

Her hand lifted and pressed something against my chest. Seeing it was a piece of paper, I pulled it away and sighed heavily as I saw it was a picture of us mid-kiss in the library…

"Caroline, I…" I began

"Save it," she proclaimed "I'm not gonna be your little joke, not anymore. Whatever this was, it's over!"

 **Stefan and Caroline are off-again, even after kissing twice! Who do you think was behind the picture, and will Stefan be able to win Caroline's trust again?**


	6. Chapter 6

STEFAN'S POV:

After watching Caroline hurry down the corridor and out of sight, I turned on my heel and made my way to Enzo's locker, finding him stood throwing books into his bag. Reaching him, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and around to face me, grabbing a hold of his lapels…

"Was this you?" I asked, holding the lapels of his shirt with one hand, the picture of Caroline and I in the library with the other "If it was, it's a sick joke. She's a mess."

"Stefan, let him go." Elena sighed

"Stay out of this," I proclaimed "it's nothing to do with you."

"Actually, it is." she replied "I'm the one you should be blaming, not Enzo."

"You?" I questioned, dropping the material of Enzo's shirt "You did this? Why?"

"Why do you think?" she asked "I saw you two together like that and it hurt."

"You're the one who ended things," I informed her "so you have no right to be hurt over who I choose to kiss now we're over. Do you realise how much you've hurt and humiliated Caroline?"

"Careful, Stefan, it actually sounds as though you care about her…" Enzo admitted

"Maybe I do." I replied "Maybe I do care about her. She's great. She's smart, she's funny and she's beautiful, and right now she hates me."

"You care about her? What about…?" Enzo began

"Just shut up!" I proclaimed "I need to go and put this right."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, what have I told you about slamming doors?" Mom asked as I slammed the front door shut behind me

"Sorry, I didn't know you were home…" I admitted "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied "I just don't appreciate doors being slammed when I'm trying to rest."

I smiled at her apologetically… "I just needed to take my frustrations out on something."

"What did our poor front door ever do to you?" she questioned

I smiled at her and set my bag down… "How about I order us some Chinese food? I really don't feel like cooking tonight."

"That sounds nice," she admitted "Caroline, are you sure you're okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I assured her "You don't need to worry about me."

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived at Caroline's and switched my car engine off before climbing out and making my way up the driveway and the steps up to her porch. Ringing the doorbell, I waited for an answer, hearing Caroline inform her Mom she'd get it from inside…

"Hey, before you slam the door in my face," I admitted as she opened the door to me, going to shut the door as she saw me on the other side "can you come outside and let me explain?"

"I don't need you to explain because I know exactly what happened," she informed me "I was just a little joke to you, and now you've made me a laughing stock for the entire school to have a joke over, so thanks very much, Stefan."

"It was Elena," I sighed as she went to shut the door once again "it was Elena, not me. I thought at first it might've been Enzo and Elena told me it was her when I confronted him. She wanted to get back at me for moving on, and she used you. I'm sorry, Caroline."

She smiled at me apologetically and stepped outside onto the porch, shutting the door to behind her… "I should've known you wouldn't do something that cruel."

I smiled at her weakly… "Can we please try and get past and ignore Elena's jealousy?"

"I don't know if I can, Stefan," she admitted "not if we're gonna get things like this thrown our way. I don't want my relationships to be public knowledge. I want them to be private. How're we gonna do that when we have your ex broadcasting it?"

"She knows she did wrong," I informed her "and I don't think she'll do anything like this again, so I think you can relax."

"Maybe we should just stick to being tutor/student?" she suggested

"Is that really what you want?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No," she replied, sighing heavily "but I don't want the nature of our relationship being broadcast all over the school either."

"Then we keep it to ourselves," I informed her "we stick to being tutor/student in school, and out of school we're whatever you want us to be."

"Do you mean that?" she asked

I nodded my head… "If you're happy, then so am I."

"Thank you." she replied "Listen, can I ask you something? I know it's probably a little pre-empted but…"

"But what?" I questioned

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" she asked

"Yeah, I'd love to." I admitted through laughter

"Why are you laughing?" she questioned

"Because I was going to ask you." I informed her "After our first date, actually."

"Well…" she replied "I bet you've never had a girl ask you to a dance before, have you?"

"Actually…" I began

"Okay, point taken. But you've never said yes to any of them, have you?" she asked "So I guess I should count myself lucky I'm the one you've said yes to."

"You should," I replied "because I don't just say yes to anyone, y'know…"

She smiled at me warmly… "I'd better be getting back inside. Night, Stefan."

"Night, Caroline." I mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched Stefan until he reached his car and climbed in and made my way back into the house. Shutting the door behind me, I walked back through to the living room, gasping in horror as I saw Mom laid on the floor…

"Mom!" I proclaimed as I hurried over to her "Mom, it's me, Caroline, can you hear me?"

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice called from the front door "Can I come in?"

"Stefan, I'm in here." I informed him "Call an ambulance."

I heard his hurried footsteps and as he reached the room, he surveyed the sight before him before pulling his phone out…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I sat in the waiting room of the A&E department, my head resting back against the wall, my arms folded across my chest, Caroline's head resting on my shoulder as we waited for news on her Mom…

"Caroline…" I spoke, breaking the silence between us

"It's okay, you can go." she replied, moving her head from my shoulder

"I wasn't going to say that," I admitted "I was going to say, is there something wrong with your Mom?"

"Something wrong?" she questioned "What do you mean?"

"People don't just collapse for no reason, Caroline," I sighed "is she sick? Like you told me today, I can talk to you, and you can talk to me, what's wrong with her, Caroline?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _What's wrong with her, Caroline?"_

"She has MS." I admitted "She was diagnosed not long after my Dad died. At first I thought it was just stress but her symptoms started to get worse and worse, and I knew there was something more to it. One day I came home from school and she was passed out in bed. At first I thought she was just sleeping so I left her, but by the time I'd organised us some dinner she hadn't woken up and when I tried to wake her and couldn't, I had to call an ambulance."

"How old were you?" he asked

"14," I replied "when she was diagnosed I asked her what she wanted to do, and she said she wanted to keep it between us so I honoured her wishes and made sure I planned everything I did around her. She came and still to this day comes first. She has to, but progressively she's getting worse, and I know there's gonna be a day that I'm not going to be able to cope anymore…"

"You've been dealing with this on your own for 2 years?" he inquired "How have you coped? How have you managed to put on a brave face day after day after day?"

"I've had Bonnie to confide in;" I admitted "she's been there for me through thick and thin."

"If I'd have known…" he began

"If you'd have known, what?" I inquired "You'd have helped? Stefan, up until 2 weeks ago you hardly knew I existed, but I am glad you were there tonight, so thank you."

"How about I go and get us a coffee?" he suggested "I should probably ring my Mom, tell her I won't be home tonight…"

"I can't expect you to stay," I replied "you go. I'll be fine."

"I'd rather stay here than go home to be honest…" he admitted

"Why?" I questioned

"It doesn't matter." he replied

"Stefan." I sighed, taking his hand in mine as he stood up "Let me be there for you. What's going on at home? Why don't you want to go home?"

"After Dad left, Mom started to drink a lot, and as time passed she calmed down, but now she knows I'm talking to Dad again, she's started to drink more again," he admitted "it's as if she feels threatened…"

"I think she doesn't want her little boy getting hurt," I informed him as I stood up too "which is understandable, and maybe the drink is her way of coping with things because she doesn't want to burden you, your brother and sister with the thoughts that are going on in her mind."

"I just wish she'd talk to us instead of burying her head in a bottle," he sighed "I don't think she realises that she's slowly killing herself."

I watched him closely as his facial expression changed and he turned his head away from me to stare out of the window. Moving closer to him, I entwined my hands with his… "Stefan, look at me."

He shook his head, continuing to stare out of the window…

"Stefan, look at me," I whispered, taking one of my hands from his to reach for his chin, turning his head to me "I'm here for you."

Dropping his other hand, I raised onto my tiptoes and wound my arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and his head bury in the crook of my neck. Pretending that I didn't hear his muffled sobs, I ran my fingers through the back of his hair…

 **Well, were you expecting that or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled away from me and smiled at me thankfully… "I'll go and get us those coffees, yeah?"

I nodded my head… "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you." he replied "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

I returned to the A&E department and saw Caroline talking to a doctor. Making my way over, I stopped just out of the way so she could have some privacy until the doctor walked away…

"What did she say?" I questioned as I handed her cup of coffee to her

"Mom's had a bad reaction to some of her medication," she informed me "they want to keep her in overnight to keep an eye on her obs and sort out her medication but all being well, she should be discharged tomorrow."

"What do you want to do then?" I asked

"I want to stay, but I know Mom will want me to go home and get a proper night's sleep," she admitted "so I'm gonna go see her and say goodbye, and then I'll grab a taxi and head home."

"I'll wait for you," I informed her "give you a ride."

"You don't have to do that," she replied "you've done enough for me tonight as it is."

"Well consider it me owing you for comforting me," I admitted "I'll wait here for you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled into my driveway and switched off his car engine. Sighing heavily, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him and entwined my hand with his…

"What did your Mom say when you spoke to her?" I questioned

"She didn't pick up, so I text my brother and asked him to let her know." he informed me "I told him I was crashing at Enzo's."

"What're you going to do then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Drive around," he replied "I just can't face going home right now…"

"Why don't you crash here then?" I suggested "You're here now, so you might as well."

"No, I can't." he admitted "It's okay, I'll call Enzo, see if I can crash at his…"

"And what if he says no?" I asked "What will you do then? I'm offering you a place to stay tonight, Stefan. If I were you, I'd take it."

STEFAN'S POV:

I followed Caroline into her house and watched as she made her way into the living room and began to clear up the mess, making her way down the hallway with some crockery before returning a couple of minutes later…

"You can sit down, y'know…" she chuckled

"I feel as though I'm intruding." I admitted

"Well you're not," she informed me "so sit down and I'll organise us a drink."

"Thanks." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I set my now empty cup down on the coffee table and turned to Stefan, resting my arm on the back of the sofa, my hand resting on my head… "We should probably head to bed."

He nodded his head in agreement… "If you just point me in the direction of a blanket and a pillow, I'll crash on here."

I stood up and held my hand out to him. Watching him as he looked from my hand to me, he took it and stood up, letting me lead him up the stairs…

"What're we doing outside your bedroom, Caroline?" he questioned

"Going to bed." I informed him

"No," he replied "you are, I'm not."

"Is it such a crime that I just want you to hold me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I turned to him

"I can't take advantage like that…" he admitted

"You're not taking advantage, Stefan." I replied "I'm asking you into my room and into my bed to hold me because I think we could both use some comfort after the night we've had, so just stop thinking too much and come to bed."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline opened her bedroom door and made her way inside. Watching her, she made her way to her bed and picked up her pyjamas and walked into her en-suite bathroom. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I stepped in and shut the door behind me, leaning against the door as I looked around her room…

"Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?" Caroline asked

Turning my head to her, I saw she'd changed into a pair of flannelette pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and was in the process of removing her make up, but still looked beautiful…

"Stefan?" she questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Sorry, what?" I inquired

"I said which side of the bed do you sleep on," she informed me "left or right?"

"Right, normally," I replied "but if that's your side I'm okay to sleep on the left."

"I'm a leftie." she admitted "So you're safe. Aren't you going to get sorted?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, turning my head as I heard Stefan open the door of my en-suite bathroom. Smiling at him warmly as he switched the light off and shut the door to behind him, he moved over to the bed and climbed in beside me, clad in a vest and his boxers…

"I'm sorry…" he admitted

"What for?" I questioned

"Making you feel uncomfortable." he replied

"You're not making me feel uncomfortable. Why would you think you are?" I asked

"You've never shared your bed with anyone before I'm guessing, and here I am, clad in just my boxers and a vest. I'm sorry." he sighed

"Will you stop beating yourself up?" I inquired as I turned onto my side "If I felt uncomfortable, I'd tell you."

He turned onto his side to face me and I watched as his hand reached out and stroked some hair from my face… "You really are beautiful."

I smiled at him warmly… "Can I?"

"What?" he questioned

I moved closer to him and wound my arms around his waist, resting my head just above his heart, hearing it beating rapidly… "Does your heart normally beat this fast?"

"No," he replied "truth be told, it hasn't beat as fast as this in a long time."

"What about…?" I inquired

"Not even with her." he informed me

I smiled to myself, allowing a contented sigh to leave my mouth as his fingers tangled themselves in my hair as he began to run them through rhythmically. Tilting my head upwards so I was looking at him, I craned my neck and pressed my lips to his softly…

 **Caroline's Mum is okay, and Stefan's staying the night…**


	8. Chapter 8

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, hearing the birds chirping and as I cracked my sleep-filled eyes open, I was blinded momentarily. As I came to, I sighed contentedly as I realised Stefan and I had moved from the position we'd fallen asleep in to his arms being wrapped around me tightly as I lay on my side facing my window, our heads sharing a pillow, his hand locked in mine. As I untangled my body from his, I ignored his erection that I felt pressing against my lower back as I moved from the bed and as I slipped out, I turned and watched him as he turned onto his back, one of his arms moving to rest above his head. Smiling warmly to myself, I made my way into my en-suite bathroom to shower and get organised for the day ahead…

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and eased myself into a sitting position, remembering where I was. Sighing heavily, I ignored my morning problem and moved from the bed and quickly threw my clothes back onto my body as I heard the water running from Caroline's en-suite. Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I began to look around her room, seeing pictures of her with Bonnie, her Mom and a man who I was guessing was her Dad adorned her bookcase along with all kinds of genres of books and her accolades and achievements sat pride of place on the wall above…

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Caroline's voice questioned suddenly as I moved to the bedroom door

"Yeah, sorry," I replied "I should probably be getting home."

"Why don't you give me a minute and I'll see you out?" she suggested

I turned to her and smiled as I saw she was wrapped in just a towel and was towel drying her hair as she spoke…

"Okay, I'll wait." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Bonnie." I greeted her as I answered her call after I'd said goodbye to Stefan

"Hey," she mirrored "do you fancy grabbing breakfast before school?"

"Sure," I replied "I just need to stop off at the hospital and check on my Mom."

"Is she okay?" she questioned worriedly

"She passed out last night," I informed her "and the doctor told me it was to do with a bad reaction to some of her medication but they kept her in overnight to keep an eye on her obs."

"So you were home alone last night?" she asked "You should've called, we could've slumbered it."

"I actually wasn't home alone…" I admitted "But I'll tell you all about that when I see you. Shall I meet you at The Grill in an hour?"

"See you there." she replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, is that you?" Mom's voice called as I walked into the house twenty minutes later

"Yep, it's me." I informed her as I threw my keys into the bowl on the table by the door

"Where've you been all night?" she questioned as she walked into the hallway "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Did Damon not pass on the message?" I inquired "I told him to let you know I was staying at Enzo's, sorry. And if you were that worried, why didn't you call me yourself?"

"Don't get smart with me, Mr." she sighed "Just go and have a shower and get organised for school."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Thank you for seeing me so early…" I admitted as I sat down with Mom's doctor

"Not a problem." she replied "Your Mom's doing well, but her obs are still lower than we'd like and her blood pressure's still quite high, so we're going to keep her in and keep doing hourly checks."

"And what about her medication?" I questioned

"We're in the process of changing that," she informed me "and we can't figure out why she had a bad reaction to it after been on the course for so long."

"Do you think her condition's getting worse?" I inquired

"She's slowly declining, Miss. Forbes," she admitted "but that's to be expected with multiple sclerosis patients. Your Mom said you and she don't have any home help; is that something you'd be willing to reconsider in the near future?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "It's my Mom's choice, not mine."

"It's your choice too," she replied "you're the one caring for her."

After my chat with Mom's doctor and popping in to see Mom, I left the hospital and headed to The Grill, finding Bonnie sat at a table…

"Hi, sorry I'm late;" I sighed as I flopped down in the chair opposite her "have you ordered?"

She shook her head… "So, how's your Mom?"

"Tired, she didn't sleep very well," I informed her "I spoke to her doctor and she said that her obs aren't as good as she'd like so they're keeping her in for a little while longer to keep an eye on her. Other than that, things seem to be okay."

"Good," she replied, smiling at me warmly "so, tell me, who was your house guest last night?"

"Stefan…" I admitted

"What?" she inquired

"I take it you saw the pictures that were all around school?" I questioned

"Yes!" she proclaimed "Which was going to be my next question. Did you? Are you?"

"No," I replied "he just stayed the night with me. He turned up to explain himself about the pictures and told me it was Elena, and when I made my way back inside, I found Mom passed out and before I had chance to do anything, he was calling my name again, and I asked him to call an ambulance and he stayed with me. Nothing more, nothing less. Shall I order?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Why were you and Mom arguing this morning?" my little sister Lily asked as I drove her to school

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." I informed her

"Is our support not enough for her?" she questioned

"Why do you ask that?" I inquired

"I know she's drinking again, Stefan," she sighed "you and Damon can try and keep it from me and "protect" me all you like, but I know the signs when I see them. She needs help. We need help."

"I know, Lil, I know." I admitted, entwining her hand with mine

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can I have a word?" Elena inquired as I stood by my locker a little while later

"Yeah," I replied "and I have two for you. Go away."

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"Stefan told me you were the one behind the pictures." I informed her "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Do you think Stefan actually likes you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "He's doing all of this because he pities you. Sooner or later, he'll come running back to me, just like he always does."

"Well then more fool him if he chooses a cheating skank." I replied

"Everything okay over here?" Stefan questioned as Elena was about to reply

"Fine," I informed him "Elena and I were just having a little chat."

"What about?" he asked

"You, actually," I admitted "she thinks that sooner or later you'll go running back to her."

He sighed heavily, a warm smile appearing on my face as I felt his hand press against my lower back… "Not going to happen. Can I walk you to class?"

I nodded my head as I turned my head and looked up at him, biting my bottom lip nervously as I saw the tension in his face. Glancing at Elena, I shut my locker door and let him move me past her, both of us starting to walk down the corridor…

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot

"My little sister knows Mom's drinking again." he informed me

"What're you gonna do?" I questioned

"What can I do?" he inquired "There's nothing I can do to stop her drinking, is there?"

"Could your Dad not help?" I asked

"He'd force us to go and live with him, and I don't think I could handle that," he admitted "as selfish as it sounds."

"It doesn't sound selfish." I informed him "But you need help, Stefan, so you need to do something before it gets too serious that you can't come back from it."

"What do you suggest I do then?" he inquired

"Why don't you go to the counsellor's office and get some leaflets on alcohol rehabilitation?" I suggested "Leave them around somewhere where your Mom will find them and hopefully that way she'll take note."

"Or she'll throw them in the bin and bury herself in another bottle of wine…" he sighed

I smiled at him sympathetically as we came to a stop outside my classroom and I leant against the wall, watching him as he moved to lean against it too. Turning my head to him, I smiled at him weakly…

"I shouldn't be burdening you with all this, not with the stuff with your Mom," he admitted "how is she, by the way?"

"Her obs are still low and her blood pressure's high, so they're keeping her in a little while longer to keep an eye on her." I informed him "And it's okay you talking about your problems, it makes me forget about mine for a while…"

"Well I don't really feel like talking about my problems either, so how about we talk about something completely different, like what you and Elena were talking about?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Like I said, we were talking about you." I replied "And I may have called her a cheating skank."

"Seriously?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I hate to think the new one she would've tore me if you hadn't of turned up, so thank you. You're my knight in shining armour, again."

He smiled at me warmly… "How about we go somewhere for lunch, just you and me?"

"I'd like that." I admitted "But what do we class it as?"

"Do we need to class it as anything?" he inquired

"I guess not," I replied "so, it's just two friends having lunch?"

"Two friends having lunch." he mirrored "I'll meet you by my car at 12pm then, yeah?"

I nodded my head and moved off of the wall and over to my classroom door… "I'll see you then."

"Bye." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I made my way into my lesson

 **Caroline's Mum is doing okay but Stefan's Mum isn't, do you think with Caroline's help, Stefan will be able to get his Mum the help she needs?**


	9. Chapter 9

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?" I asked Stefan as we sat opposite each other at a table at The Grill

"What're you talking about?" he questioned

"With Elena. Do you think I should've just let her say what she had to say and left it at that?" I inquired "Or did I do the right thing in defending myself?"

"You did the right thing in defending yourself," he informed me "she's a bitch, and can be really nasty and cutting when she wants to be. She needed to be brought down a peg or two."

"Maybe," I replied "but what if I've just made things worse for myself?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"What if, right now, she's concocting a plan to get back at me for calling her a cheating skank?" I inquired "What if we get back to school and there's a terrible picture of me plastered all over?"

"I thought you didn't care what people thought about you?" he questioned

"Everyone cares what people think about them, Stefan." I sighed "I'm scared."

"Hey," he whispered, entwining his hand in mine "she'll have me to answer to if she does anything to hurt you."

I looked from our entwined hands to his face and smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"I need to know numbers for the party…" Enzo proclaimed as Caroline and I walked back into school

"Stefan and I will be there, if the offer's still open to me, of course?" Caroline inquired

"It is." he replied "See you Sunday."

"What changed your mind?" I asked, turning back to Caroline as Enzo walked away

"I realised that I can't allow my life to be ruled by people like Elena," she informed me "so I'm living my life the way I want to with who I want to."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm happy to hear that."

"Good," she replied "so what should I wear?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I think I made a huge mistake saying I'd go…" I admitted as Stefan and I sat in my bedroom after school that evening, him laid on my bed as I rooted through my wardrobe for something to wear

"I don't think you did." he replied "I think it's one of the best decisions you've ever made."

"You do?" I questioned "Even though I'm going to have to go wearing a sack because I have absolutely nothing to wear?"

He nodded his head… "Why don't we go shopping before visiting hours at the hospital start?"

"What about our tutoring session?" I asked

"We've been here for half-an-hour, and we've not opened a textbook," he replied "I think we can safely say that today's session is cancelled."

"I guess. I'm sorry." I sighed

"I'm not complaining," he informed me "so, shall we head to the mall?"

I nodded my head and began to transfer things from my schoolbag into my handbag...

STEFAN'S POV:

As I sat just outside the New Look changing room, waiting for Caroline, I heard her start to mumble and groan…

"Caroline, are you okay in there?" I asked worriedly

"Not really," she replied "I'm stuck. Can you help?"

"What do you mean you're stuck?" I questioned as I stood and made my way into the changing room

"I mean I'm stuck in my dress." she proclaimed as she unlocked her changing room door "Can you see if you can get the zipper to move please?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I stepped into the close space and shut and locked the door behind me, turning to face Caroline who was stood with her back to me, her eyes watching me through the mirror in front of her…

"Stefan, can you…?" she inquired

"Sure, yeah, sorry." I replied

She smiled at me warmly. Placing my hand on her hip, I pulled at the zip, not being able to get it to budge…

"Anything?" she questioned

"Nope, sorry." I sighed "It's really stuck."

"Just try once more, please," she begged "I really don't wanna have to be cut out of it."

Doing as she asked, I tried again and the zip budged and I eased it down to the bottom of her back…

"Thanks, Stefan." she sighed

"You're welcome." I replied "I should probably…"

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"Can you not guess?" I asked, lifting my head from where my eyes had been fixated on her bare back

CAROLINE'S POV:

"It's okay that you find me attractive, Stefan." I informed him

Watching him through the mirror, his eyes left mine and travelled down to where they'd been fixed only moments previous, his fingertips trailing down my arms as I felt his lips gently touch the skin of my back, trailing up to the nape of my neck…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline moaned softly and I moved my body closer to her, pressing my front against her back as I allowed my lips to continue their ministrations…

"Stefan…" she whispered

Lifting my lips from her skin, our eyes only just met briefly as she turned and I pressed my lips against hers, a heated, passionate kiss ensuing. Smiling against her lips as she reciprocated, I walked her backwards until her back was against the wall, her arms winding around my neck, her body pushing as close to mine as she could get…

"We need to stop." I sighed, pulling away reluctantly

"Yeah." she replied, her arms leaving my neck "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I. I'll go and grab us a drink and meet you outside, yeah?" I suggested

She nodded her head in agreement and I turned and walked out of the changing room, hearing Caroline shut and lock the door behind me…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I removed the dress from my body and stared at myself in the mirror, trying to compose myself after what had just happened with Stefan. Hanging the dress back on it's hanger, I redressed quickly and made my way out of the changing room and headed to the counter to pay…

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/amalie-and-amber-black-sequin-bodycon-dress-_337403601?productFind=search

 **And Caroline and Stefan continue to grow closer…**


	10. Chapter 10

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I walked to his car, not a word being exchanged between the two of us. As we climbed in and I set my shopping bag and my handbag down at my feet and moved to pull my seatbelt around me, Stefan spoke, finally breaking the silence…

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked

"What do you mean where do I wanna go?" I questioned

"Do you want to go home, or to the hospital?" he inquired

"Oh, right," I replied "the hospital, I guess. Thanks."

He smiled at me weakly and pulled his seatbelt around him too, starting his car engine before driving out of the mall car park…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You can go…" I informed Stefan as he came to a stop in the hospital car park "If Mom's discharged, we can get a cab home."

"And what about if she's not?" he questioned "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm quite capable of getting a cab myself." I replied "You've done enough for me. I'll be fine, thank you."

"I'd rather come with you, find out what's going on and then make my decision if it's all the same to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I guess." I admitted

"Okay," he replied "I'll park and meet you up there."

Nodding my head in agreement, I grabbed my shopping bag and handbag and climbed out of the car, making my way into the hospital and up to the ward Mom had been transferred to…

"How can I help?" the receptionist asked as I reached Mom's ward

"I'm wondering if I could speak to Doctor King about Liz Forbes," I replied "I'm her daughter, Caroline."

"I'll let Doctor King know you're here," she informed me "if you'd like to take a seat…"

STEFAN'S POV:

I reached the ward as Caroline was being led down the corridor. Moving to catch up to her, she smiled at me weakly and we walked into an office…

"We'd like to keep your Mom in overnight, Caroline…" her Mom's doctor informed her

"Why?" she questioned "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but her blood pressure's still quite high and we're struggling to sort out her medication," she explained "it's just precaution, and she should be home with you by the weekend."

"Okay." Caroline sighed "Are her obs back to normal yet?"

The doctor nodded her head… "But I'm sure you know the risks with high blood pressure. So until we can get that stabilised, she's in the best place."

"I guess." Caroline replied "Am I okay to go and see her?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Well now we know what's happening, I guess you can go." I informed Stefan as we walked down the corridor to my Mom's room

"I think we should talk…" he admitted

"About what?" I questioned

"About what happened in the changing room," he replied "what else?"

"We got carried away," I informed him "it happens. No big deal."

"Isn't it?" he asked "Then why have you been treating me differently since it happened?"

"I'm not!" I proclaimed "If anything, you're the one that's treating me differently!"

"What?" he inquired "All I'm doing is trying to be a good friend and support you."

"Is that all we are, Stefan? Friends?" I questioned "Because we've kissed and we've slept in the same bed and what happened in the changing room certainly doesn't happen between "just friends", but when we went for dinner it was "just friends". So what are we? Friends, or more?"

"I want to be more," he admitted "but I've done something bad that I'm not proud of."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll hate me if I tell you," he informed me "I don't want that."

"What is it?" I questioned "I need to know. Maybe we'll be able to get past it if you tell me…"

"I doubt that," he sighed "it's about Elena… I let her kiss me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You let her kiss you? Did you reciprocate?"

He shook his head… "There was a part of me that wanted to, but then I realised that I couldn't do it to you."

"Well then, let's forget it ever happened." I replied

"What?" he inquired

"She kissed you and you didn't kiss her back, so therefore it's on her, not you." I informed him "I get why you would want to kiss her, but you didn't, because of me."

"Does me wanting to not bother you?" he asked

I shook my head… "You didn't, that's all I'm concerned about."

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled up outside Caroline's house and switched off my car engine, leaning back in my seat as I did so…

"It looks so empty…" she sighed

"I can stay again, if you want?" I suggested "Or I could drop you off at Bonnie's?"

"Bonnie's not allowed people at hers because her parents are out of town," she informed me "I suppose I could ask her if she wants to come and slumber it, but…"

"But what?" I questioned

"But I'd much rather it be you I slumber it with." she admitted, turning her head to me "Is that okay? If you have to get home, I completely understand."

"I probably should get home…" I informed her "But what I can do is head home, check the situation there, grab some things and come back?"

"Yeah?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "If you're sure you want me to stay again?"

"I do." she replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating her warm smile as she moved closer to me and pressed her lips against mine softly, I watched her as she climbed out of the car and made her way into the house. Driving off as she shut the front door behind her, I reached my house fifteen minutes later…

"Bro!" Damon proclaimed as I climbed out of my car

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"It's Mom," he informed me "Lil had a talk at school about alcohol today and brought some leaflets home and Mom thinks it's an ambush. She's gone crazy."

"Where is she?" I asked

"In the kitchen." he replied

"And Lil?" I inquired

"In her bedroom." he informed me

"I want you to go upstairs and be with her, okay?" I questioned "I'll talk to Mom, see if I can calm her down…"

He nodded his head in understanding. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, we made our way into the house and I shut the front door behind us, motioning for Damon to head upstairs as I heard crashing and banging coming from the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, swallowing a lump in my throat…

"Mom…" I spoke

"There you are!" she proclaimed "How's my first born baby, hmm?"

"You're drunk." I sighed

"And?" she questioned

"You've got two kids upstairs," I informed her "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lil thinks I've got a drinking problem," she admitted "she brought some leaflets home from school for me."

"I can't think why…" I whispered

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing," I replied "how about we pour the wine down the sink and I make us a coffee?"

"Because I don't want coffee." she informed me "I'm just having a bit of fun, Stefan. I deserve that, don't I?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved to the breakfast bar, picking up the bottle of wine… "You need to choose, Mom."

"Choose?" she questioned

"Between this and me and your kids," I informed her "what's it gonna be?"

"I'm not doing any harm!" she proclaimed

"Aren't you?" I inquired "So you didn't go mental when you saw that Lil had brought home the alcohol leaflets, no? You're a drunk, Mom!"

"What did you just call me?" she asked

"A drunk." I replied "Because that's what you are. You can't go a day without it."

"How dare you!" she proclaimed "Do you know how difficult my life is?"

Turning to face the sink, I began to pour the remainder of the wine from the bottle down it, hearing Mom hurry over to me and pull it from my hands, it slipping from my grasp and slipping to the floor, smashing into pieces…

"Stefan, are you okay?" Mom questioned

Looking at my hand as the wound started to bleed; I turned on the tap and ran my hand underneath it, shrugging her off of me as I did so…

"Where are you going?" she inquired

"Out," I informed her "if I were you, I'd pass out on the sofa. I'll see you tomorrow."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened the front door to Stefan and as I was about to speak, his hands cupped my cheeks and his lips pressed against mine, him walking us backwards into the house, pushing my body against the table in the hallway…

"Stefan," I whispered "Stefan, stop!"

"I'm sorry." he replied, sighing heavily as he ran his hands through his hair

"It's okay," I informed him "what's wrong?"

He lifted his hand and showed me his palm, a wound stretching the width of his hand across it…

"What happened?" I questioned, taking his other hand, leading him through to the kitchen

"Mom and I had a fight with a wine bottle." he informed me

"Should you be here?" I asked as I began to move around the kitchen, organising the things I'd need to clean it with

"I can't be there…" he admitted "Even if it does mean leaving Damon and Lil with her."

"Are you sure they're safe?" I inquired

"I'll text Damon later," he informed me "Mom's probably passed out on the sofa by now."

I smiled at him weakly as I motioned for him to sit down at the table. Taking his hand in mine, I began to gently dab at the wound that was still bleeding and clean it, apologising every time I heard him wince…

"Thank you." he sighed once I'd finished and had wound a bandage around it

"You're welcome." I replied "You should text Damon. I'll clean up in here and order us some food."

Nodding his head in agreement, he smiled at me warmly… "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked as I stood up from the kitchen table

"Stay so strong?" he questioned "With everything going on with your Mom, you should be focusing on that yet here you are, supporting me. How do you do it?"

"I'm stronger than I look." I informed him "And sometimes it's a case of having to be, even when you feel like breaking."

"I may need some tips on how to do that…" he admitted

"I've got a handbook." I replied "If you're good, I'll let you borrow it sometime. Is Chinese food okay?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly as he pulled his phone from his pocket and made his way out into the garden...

 **What are you thinking so far? Are you all enjoying?**


	11. Chapter 11

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello," I spoke as I answered my phone as it vibrated across my nightstand the next morning "Mom, is everything okay? Really? That's great. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can to pick you up. I love you too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, I sat up in bed and climbed out, hurrying into my en-suite…

"Where'd you go?" Stefan questioned as I started to wash my face

"Mom's being discharged," I informed him "so I need to get organised and go and pick her up."

"That's great news." he replied as he moved from the bed to stand in my bathroom doorway "Do you want me to drive you there?"

I shook my head… "I'd love you to but I think it's best I go on my own. Saves me explaining why you're with me so early in the morning."

"I guess so." he admitted, sighing heavily "I'll get dressed and go then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as I patted my face dry

"No, I don't think so. Why?" he questioned

Moving over to him, I raised up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his, smiling against his lips as his hand wound around my waist and pulled me against his body…

"What do you want to do about school?" he inquired

"Once I've got Mom settled I'll be in," I informed him "she won't take no for an answer."

"Okay." he replied "So I'll see you at lunchtime?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway of my house and climbed out of my car, composing myself before making my way up the steps, unlocking the front door and walking inside…

"Hello? Damon? Lil? Mom?" I called as I shut the door behind me

"Hey," Lily greeted me as she walked into the hallway "Mom cooked breakfast but it's barely edible. I think she's trying to make up for last night…"

"How is she?" I questioned

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "Quiet. I think she's hungover. I'm off for a shower."

Nodding my head in understanding, I swallowed a lump in my throat and made my way down the corridor and into the kitchen, Mom's head turning from where she stood at the stove…

"Stefan," she proclaimed "do you want some breakfast? There's plenty to go around…"

"I'm okay with cereal, thanks." I replied

"What happened to your hand?" Damon inquired as I moved to the breakfast bar to sit next to him

"I fell." I informed him

"Okay." he replied as he placed his plate in the sink "Are you still okay to take Lil and me to school?"

I nodded my head… "As long as you're both ready on time. I wanna be leaving in half-an-hour."

"Got it." he informed me, leaving the room

"Stefan, about last night…" Mom began

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it." I admitted

"Can I not explain?" she questioned

"You got drunk. What's new?" I asked

"Stefan…" she sighed

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" I inquired "You got drunk, you lashed out and I got hurt."

"And I'm sorry," she replied "I really am. I know I need to get some help, it's just…"

"Just what?" I questioned

"I'm scared," she admitted "I wake up craving alcohol and when I go to sleep it's the last thing I think of at night. I've got a problem, Stefan, and it's terrifying me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Where did you put the leaflets Lil brought back with her?"

"In the bin," she informed me "I thought I was being ambushed and I lashed out."

"You weren't." I sighed "Lil just wants her Mom. We all do."

"And you're gonna get her," she assured me "I promise. Do you think you can get me some more leaflets please? I want to know if there's a support group around here I can join."

"Are you sure it's what you want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Because there's no point me doing this if you're gonna back out…"

"I'm gonna do it," she replied "you have my word, Stefan."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I proclaimed as I pulled into the driveway

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Mom admitted as I switched off my engine

I removed my seatbelt and turned to her… "And you have no idea how happy I am to have you home."

She smiled at me warmly… "Well we'd better be getting inside and sorted so you can get yourself to school."

I nodded my head in agreement and both of us climbed out of the car. Moving to my backseat, I opened the door and picked up Mom's bag, both of us heading inside…

"You get settled on the sofa and I'll put a load of washing on and make you some food and a drink." I informed her

"Caroline, what's this?" Mom questioned as I began to make my way down the hallway

Turning back, I saw she was holding Stefan's hoodie that he'd hung on the hook the night previous. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I set the bag down and moved over to her…

"It's Stefan's," I informed her "he must've left it here after his tutoring session the other night. I'll take it into school for him."

"What's going on between you and this Stefan then?" she inquired

"He's my student, I'm his tutor." I informed her

"You don't blush that much when I ask you about him if nothing's going on," she replied "has he become something more since we last spoke about him?"

"I don't know," I admitted "after you passed out, he came back and he stayed with me when you were taken into hospital and has been a real rock, and he's got his own problems too, so we've sort of being there for each other."

"He stayed with you?" she questioned "What do you mean by that?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He stayed last night and the night before."

"Where?" she asked

"Here, with me." I informed her

"You know what I mean when I ask where, Caroline," she replied "so I'll ask again. Where did Stefan sleep?"

"In my bed," I admitted "with me."

"And did anything happen?" she questioned

I shook my head… "I swear. We cuddled and kissed but that's as far as it went."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but I expect you to trust me to not jump into anything so quickly." I admitted "Thanks for the vote of confidence though, Mom, I really appreciate it."

"Caroline," she sighed as I turned and walked back down the hallway, picking up her bag as I went "Caroline, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know exactly how you meant it." I informed her "Just sit down and I'll organise you some food."

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, how are things going bet wise then?" Enzo asked as we walked down the corridor after first lesson to my locker

"Can you keep your voice down?" I questioned

"What? You've said yourself Caroline's not in this morning…" he proclaimed

"Yeah, but she knows people and they're here." I informed him "And I'd rather not have her finding out second-hand."

"So, have you thought about what you're gonna do when the truth does eventually come out?" he inquired

"I'm thinking of stopping all of this sooner rather than later…" I admitted

"What? Since when? And why?" he asked

"She's been a true friend, and I don't have many of those." I informed him "And I don't want to lose her, so I need to tell her the truth."

"And what about prom?" he questioned "Do you really think she's gonna want to go with you if she finds out you've been hanging out with her as a bet?"

"It'd be the least I deserve…" I sighed "I just hate lying to her."

"Oh my God," he proclaimed "you're falling for her, aren't you?"

"No." I replied

"Yes you are." he informed me "I'm not blind, Stefan. You're falling for Caroline Forbes. Am I right or am I right?"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Fine, I'm falling for her. There, I said it."

"This'll be fun…" he chuckled

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom thinks we're having sex." I informed Stefan as I reached my locker, seeing him leant against it

"She what?" he questioned

"She thinks we're having sex." I sighed "Which is great because it basically means she thinks I'm a whore."

"Are you sure you've not just got the wrong end of the stick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nope," I replied "she asked where you slept when I told her you stayed and she doesn't believe the only thing we did is kiss and cuddle. It's nice to know how much faith she has in me…"

"So you've argued with her, the morning she's been discharged from hospital?" he inquired "That's really gonna do her blood pressure a lot of good…"

"Stop trying to make me feel more guilty than I already do," I begged "I know I shouldn't have flown off the handle, but it hurts that she thinks I'd just jump into bed with someone."

"I know." he replied "But it must've been a shock for her to find out I stayed at yours two nights running. And it is what happens if most people are home alone."

"Well it doesn't with me," I informed him "we were each other's comfort and that's it, right?"

"I'd like to think we're more than that." he admitted "And if we are, I'm willing to wait as long as you are."

"You are?" I inquired

He nodded his head, moving closer to me, his hand caressing my cheek, his fingers tangling in my hair… "You're special to me, Caroline. When you're ready for me, I will be ready for you."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

 **AWE! They just get cuter and cuter, don't they? How long until Caroline is "ready"? And when will it happen? And what will happen with Stefan's Mom?**


	12. Chapter 12

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you think things will be okay when we get home?" Lily asked as she, Damon and I made our way home that afternoon

"I hope so, Lil." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly and sat back in the passenger seat of my car. Sharing a look with Damon as he sat in the back, he smiled at me weakly. Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and switched off my engine, the three of us making our way inside…

"Mom, we're home." I called as Damon shut the front door behind us

"Where is she?" Lily asked

"No idea." I replied "Mom, you home?"

I walked down the corridor and poked my head into the living room and then into the kitchen, seeing a piece of paper on the breakfast bar. Glancing back at Lily and Damon, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and walked in, picking it up, seeing "I'm sorry" wrote across it in Mom's handwriting…

"What's that?" Damon questioned

"She's left." I informed him

"What? How do you know?" he asked

"We talked this morning and she asked me to get some more leaflets about support groups so she could get help," I explained "but it was all a trick to try and get me on side so she could leave without any of us clicking on."

"Where's she gone?" Lily inquired

"I've no idea." I admitted

"What do we do?" she questioned "We can't stay here on our own. We're gonna have to…"

"Don't!" I proclaimed

"Lil's right, Stefan," Damon sighed "as much as we don't want to, what other choice do we have?"

"I'll think of something. Just don't under any circumstances call him." I replied

"And where're you going?" he inquired

"I'll be back in a little while," I informed him "here's some money for dinner. Order a pizza and leave me a slice or two. I'll be as quick as I can."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," Mom greeted me as I walked in the front door as she made her way down the stairs "about earlier…"

"Let's forget it, please." I begged "I shouldn't have had a go and stormed out, not when you've just been discharged from hospital. It was rude, insensitive and stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"I was going to say I was sorry," she informed me "I didn't mean to imply what I did. I just worry about you getting hurt as you're my baby girl and you mean everything to me."

"You don't know Stefan, Mom," I replied "I believe he won't hurt me and that we could have something great. You just need to get to know him."

"Okay, I will do. Why don't you invite him over for dinner?" she suggested

"What?" I questioned "When?"

"Sunday night?" she inquired "I'll cook my lasagne."

"Sunday's not good," I admitted "we're going to his friend's party."

"What about tomorrow then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not good either," I replied "we're going ice skating. Can we do it sometime next week?"

"Just let me know a day." she informed me, smiling at me warmly

As I was about to reply, a knock at the front door sounded. Turning my head, I saw Stefan stood on my porch…

"Do you mind if I…?" I questioned

Mom shook her head and motioned upstairs. Watching her as she made her way back up and disappeared out of sight, I opened the door, smiling at him warmly…

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you;" I admitted "is everything okay?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head as he made his way inside… "Mom's gone."

"What?" I inquired "Where?"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "Damon, Lil and I got back and she was gone. She left a note saying "I'm sorry". Everything she said to me this morning about getting better and turning over a new leaf was complete and utter bullshit."

"Hey." I proclaimed "You don't know that for sure, do you? She could've gone off to do it on her own, to save you and your brother and sister the pain of watching her go through hell trying to get her life back on track."

"Believe me, if you knew my Mom, you'd be thinking the same as me right now." he sighed

I smiled at him sympathetically… "Why don't you come in and I'll put the kettle on? We'll figure out a plan from there."

"We?" he questioned

"Do you think I'm gonna let you go through this on your own?" I asked

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline joined me at her kitchen table a few minutes after I'd sat down, setting a cup of tea down in front of me. Wrapping her hand around her mug, she entwined her free hand with mine, her thumb running over my knuckles…

"Can you think of anywhere she might've gone?" she questioned

"I tried all the people I can think of on the way over here," I admitted "none of them have seen her."

"So it is a possibility that she might have gone off to get herself better if she's not with any of her friends, right?" she inquired

"Possibly." I replied "But why wouldn't she just tell us? She didn't have to tell us where she was going to get herself better, but at least tell us that's what she was going to do to stop us from worrying ourselves sick."

"I don't know why she hasn't told you where she's gone if that's the case, but what you need to be worrying about is you, Damon and Lil. What are you gonna do?" she asked

"I have no idea…" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Maybe it's time you called your Dad?" she suggested

"No!" I proclaimed "I'm not calling him. He can't know because he'll put an application in for full custody and I don't wanna live with him, not permanently anyway. Neither do Damon and Lil. We'll be fine, I'll sort something."

"So you're gonna stay in that house all by yourselves with no money?" she questioned "That's a ridiculous idea, Stefan. Listen, I've got a suggestion which I know you're gonna say no to but if you're not gonna call your Dad, it's the only thing I can think of. Why don't you come and live here while your Mom's gone? I'd have to clear it with my Mom first obviously but I don't see why it would be a problem…"

"It'd be a problem because your Mom's just come out of hospital, Caroline." I sighed "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Just let me tell her about the situation and see what she says, please." she begged

"I don't want her pity." I replied

"Don't think of it as pity. Think of it as a way out of a tricky situation. What are you gonna do if you stay where you are now and what's gonna happen when the bills start to pile up?" she inquired "This way, you guys will have a roof over your head and you can contribute little by little. Just let me ask her, Stefan, please. Not just for your sake, but for your brother and sister's too."

"Okay." I sighed

CAROLINE'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Stefan, I headed upstairs and knocked gently on Mom's bedroom door, hearing her say "come in". Opening the door, I made my way in and shut it to behind me, perching myself on the end of her bed…

"What have you got to ask me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How do you know I've got something to ask you?" I asked

"Mother's intuition," she informed me "so, what is it?"

"Please hear me out before you say anything, please," I begged "I need you to know the full story before you make a decision."

"Okay." she replied "Well, what is it?"

"Stefan's Mom has left," I admitted "she's gone away for a while but he and his brother and sister don't know exactly how long for. They've been left no money and what with school, Stefan can't afford to pick up more hours at his job to look after the three of them and keep the house running too, so I was thinking…"

"So you were thinking you'd ask me if they could come and stay here for a while, right?" she questioned "What are we gonna do about space, Caroline?"

"We've got the room," I informed her "how often do we use the den? Damon could go in there, Lily could go in the spare bedroom and Stefan could…"

"And Stefan could bunk in with you?" she asked "I think I'd feel more comfortable if he shared with Damon, actually."

"Okay. So, is that a yes?" I questioned

"I didn't say that, did I?" she inquired "It's a big ask, Caroline."

"I know, Mom, but I wouldn't be asking if I weren't desperate," I admitted "I just wanna help him in any way I can, and he won't leave you out of pocket, I promise. He'll pay his way and all those jobs you've been wanting to have done, now you can get him and Damon to do them, so really, it kills two birds with one stone. So, what do you say? Am I swaying it?"

"You've swayed it." she informed me "They can stay for a month, no more."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Thank you. I'll go let Stefan know."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you serious?" I asked Caroline as I spoke to her on the phone "That's amazing, thank you. We'll be there in an hour or so, and we'll pick up Chinese food on the way. What does your Mom want? Okay, got it. See you soon. Bye."

"What was that?" Damon inquired

"I've got us a place to stay." I informed him

"With your bit on the side?" he questioned "We all know how long your relationships last, Stefan, so what's the point of me and Lil even packing our things?"

"The point is that you'll both get to keep a roof over your heads," I replied "so go and tell Lil too because we're leaving in an hour. And you can cut the attitude too. Caroline and her Mom are doing this really nice thing for us, the least you can do is be grateful about it."

"I am grateful, but I just know you and your relationship track record…" he informed me

"Trust me, I'm gonna try my best not to mess this one up." I admitted

 **So, Stefan, Damon and Lily are moving in with Caroline and her Mom? Where do you think their Mom has gone, and will she be back? If not, what will happen, I wonder?**


	13. Chapter 13

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood in the living room waiting for Stefan, Damon and Lily to arrive after setting up their rooms…

"You're excited, aren't you?" Mom inquired

I nodded my head… "I am. And they're here."

"Best go let them in then, hadn't you?" she questioned

I smiled at her warmly as I turned and made my way into the hallway, watching as Stefan and Damon grabbed the bags from the boot, the three of them making their way up to the front door a couple of minutes later…

"Hey," I greeted them as I opened the front door to let them in "come in."

"Thank you so much for this." Stefan proclaimed as he walked in, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, Damon and Lily following "They're for you and your Mom, to say thank you for all of this. Caroline, this is my brother Damon and my sister Lily, guys, this is Caroline."

"They're beautiful, thank you." I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"Ah, so you're the infamous Caroline." Lily replied

"Pardon?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I heard Stefan and Enzo talking about you…" she informed me "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I mirrored "Leave your bags through there and we'll get set up for dinner and you guys can meet my Mom."

STEFAN'S POV:

Damon, Lily and I followed Caroline into the kitchen, finding her Mom organising crockery and knives and forks…

"Mom, I'd like you to properly meet Stefan." Caroline informed her "And this is his brother Damon and his sister Lily."

"Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Forbes. You have no idea how much we appreciate this, does she, you two?" I inquired, nudging Damon in his side

"It means a great deal to us, so thank you." Damon admitted

"You're welcome." she replied

"Stefan brought us these, Mom, aren't they beautiful?" Caroline inquired

"They are," she admitted "thank you, Stefan."

"They're from the three of us, as a thank you." I informed her "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You can take the knives and forks through to the dining room if you would. Caroline and I will plate up and bring it through." she replied

Nodding my head, I motioned for Damon to grab the knives and forks and for Lily to grab the glasses Caroline handed to her, escorting them from the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, what do you think?" I questioned as Mom and I served up the dinner

"He seems a very polite, charming young man." Mom admitted "And he makes you smile and happy, which is all I care about."

I smiled at her warmly… "And you're sure you're okay with this?"

"Bit too late to back out now, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

STEFAN'S POV:

"Here you go, Lily," Caroline informed her as we reached a bedroom door after dinner "this is going to be your room."

"What do you say, Lil?" I inquired

"Thanks, Caroline." she replied

"We'll leave you to get settled." Caroline admitted "We'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

Nodding her head in understanding, I shut the bedroom door and took Caroline's hand in mine as she went to walk to her bedroom…

"You okay?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I just wanted to thank you for all of this. You've gone above and beyond for us, for me, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it, especially with everything going on with your Mom."

"You're welcome." she replied "Why don't we go to my bedroom?"

"I don't want to break your Mom's number one rule," I admitted "so as much as I want to, I'm gonna say no."

"She'll be nodding off now," she informed me "she'll never know. Come on, Stefan."

"Is this what it's gonna be like from now on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Probably." she replied "And there's only so much resisting you can do."

"You underestimate me, Forbes," I admitted "I'm much more stubborn than you think."

"Oh really?" she asked "Is that a challenge?"

"Could be," I replied "but for now, I think we need to stick to the rules your Mom has made."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she admitted "but do you know how hard it's gonna be for me, knowing you're just downstairs?"

"It's gonna be hard for me too." I informed her, pulling her body into me, her fingers taking a hold of the material of my t-shirt "But we need to be on our best behaviour."

"I didn't think Stefan Salvatore liked to be a goodie two shoes…" she replied "So I hope you're gonna prove me wrong."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'm gonna head to bed…" Mom informed me as she walked through from the living room where she'd been dozing in front of the TV as Stefan walked into the kitchen "Night, guys."

"Night." we mirrored in unison

"She'll be asleep within half-an-hour," I informed Stefan as I moved past him to get to the dishwasher "if you want me, you know where I am."

I heard him sigh as I brushed my body up against his as I walked back over to the other side of the kitchen. Smiling at him warmly, I said goodnight and headed to my bedroom…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where're you going?" Damon questioned

"To see Caroline." I informed him

"Did you not hear what her Mom said?" he asked "Do you really wanna get us kicked out on our first night here?"

"It'll be fine." I assured him "I'll see you later."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I moved to my bedroom door as I heard a gentle knock and opened it, finding Stefan stood on the landing… "Well, well, well…"

"Yeah, you got me." he replied "Are you gonna let me in before your Mom sees?"

"That depends," I admitted "what have you come up here for?"

"If you let me in, I'll show you." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I stepped aside and shut my door behind him as he walked in. As I turned, his body pushed against mine and pushed me back against the door, his lips pressing against mine…

"Do you realise how much of a tease you've been tonight?" he questioned

I nodded my head as his lips left mine and trailed down my jaw to my neck… "I don't hear you complaining."

"Do you think your Mom will ever let me move up here?" he asked

"If you respect her wishes and sleep downstairs, then yeah, maybe." I replied

"She doesn't realise how hard it is knowing you're up here though," he sighed "I just wanna…"

"Just wanna what?" I inquired

"I can't, not yet anyway." he replied

"Why not?" I questioned "We're both adults and are both consenting, why can't we?"

"Because your Mom is across the landing," he informed me "and as much as I want to, I know you're not 100% ready yet. And if we get caught, I risk getting me, Damon and Lil kicked out. I can't, I'm sorry."

"Okay." I replied "I know it's probably slipped your mind but about tomorrow…"

"Our date?" he questioned "Why would it have slipped my mind? It's the only thing that's been keeping me sane these last few days, and you…"

I smiled at him warmly… "So we're still on?"

"We're still on." he informed me "I can't wait."

"And what about Enzo's party?" I asked

"We don't have to go, not if you're having second thoughts." he admitted

"Why would I let the dress I got stuck in go to waste?" I questioned

"You bought it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "It's hanging in my wardrobe having been altered. Is that a problem?"

"No," he replied "it just reminds me of…"

"What happened in the changing room, I know." I informed him "Y'know, I really enjoyed that…"

"Did you now?" he questioned

I nodded my head as I let my fingers trail across his t-shirt, ghosting the skin of his neck and collarbone… "It was hot."

"Yeah, it was." he replied

"Am I getting you a bit hot under the collar now, Stefan?" I asked

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head… "You know you are."

"Good," I replied "what could happen next will be in your dreams tonight. I should be getting to bed…"

"Are you serious?" he questioned

"You're the one who doesn't want to break my Mom's rules." I informed him "So you'd better be getting to bed, hadn't you?"

"You're a tease, Caroline Forbes." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly as I moved away from him and climbed into bed… "Can you switch the light off on your way out please?"

 **What a minx Caroline is… And how do you think Stefan, Damon and Lily living with Caroline and her Mum will go?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Caroline was straddling me, her knees either side of me where I sat on the sofa…_

" _Your Mom could be down any minute…" I sighed_

" _She's exhausted;" she replied "she'll be fast asleep by now."_

" _I don't want us to get caught." I admitted, winding my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, her chest pressing against mine_

" _Then why are you not pushing me away?" she asked_

" _Because you're too tempting." I informed her "We won't get caught, I promise."_

 _Her lips brushed against mine and trailed down to my neck, her hands finding their way under my t-shirt, resting on my chest, her fingernails lightly scratching against my skin. Feeling her hands move, they reached the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head in one fluid movement, dropping it to the floor behind her. Pressing her lips against mine, I felt one of her hands run down my chest and into my jeans, a gasp escaping my mouth as she took a hold of my length…_

"Stefan, Damon, breakfast!" Caroline's voice called from outside the den where we were sleeping

"Alright, bro?" Damon asked as I shot up

"Yeah, fine." I replied, running my hands over my face

CAROLINE'S POV:

Damon walked into the kitchen first and I handed him a plate… "Help yourself."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." he informed me

"I know," I replied "but I wanted to, so help yourself. Where's Stefan?"

"Still through there," he replied "he seems a bit odd."

Nodding my head, I made my way out of the room and walked down the hallway to the den, tapping on the door gently before poking my head around, seeing Stefan sat on the sofa, his head leaning back, looking up at the ceiling…

"Hey," I greeted him "are you okay? Damon says you seem a bit odd…"

"I just had a weird dream, that's all. Trying to get my head around it." he informed me

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I stepped further into the room

"Not really," he admitted "something smells good. What're we having?"

"There's pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage and eggs," I informed him "but we're not going anywhere until you tell me what your dream was about. Was it to do with your Mom?"

He shook his head… "It was you and me."

"Right," I replied "and that's made you all weird, because?"

"Because it was getting quite intimate and then you calling us for breakfast woke me up," he informed me "there. You know now, so can we go and get some breakfast?"

"What was happening in the dream?" I asked, placing my hand on his chest as he went to move past me

"We were in your living room," he replied "you were straddling me and we were going to y'know, and then I woke up. It's your fault."

"Why is it my fault?" I inquired

"Because of your teasing last night," he informed me "all I could see last night before I fell asleep was your face, and all I could imagine was us…"

I smiled at him warmly and slid my hand up from his chest and wound it around his neck, running my fingers through his hair as I pressed my lips against his… "I know I may tease you and act all confident, but that's because you make me feel that way. Like you said last night, I'm not 100% ready yet…"

"I know," he replied "and I understand that, so like I said, when you're ready, I'll be ready too."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you and Lil gonna be okay here on your own?" I asked Damon as I got organised for mine and Caroline's date

Damon nodded his head… "Liz said she's got some jobs for me to do."

"And you're happy to do them, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "She's letting us stay. The least I can do is help her out."

"Thanks, bro," I replied "I really appreciate it. What about Lil?"

"She said she's meeting a couple of friends at the mall," he informed me "so she'll be gone most of the day. What are you and Blondie doing?"

"Damon, she has a name…" I sighed

"Sorry. What are you and Caroline doing?" he inquired

"We're going ice skating." I informed him

"And you're off to Enzo's party tomorrow night together? Two dates in two days? Whoa, things are getting serious!" he proclaimed

I sighed and shook my head, grabbing my jacket and saying goodbye before leaving the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Have you ever done this before?" Stefan asked as we tied up our skates

"Once, when I was younger," I informed him "what about you?"

"Never." he replied "You're gonna have to hold me up."

"You might have to hold me up too…" I admitted "Knowing me, I'll fall on my butt."

"I'll try not to laugh," he informed me "but I can't make any promises."

I smiled at him warmly as I lifted my head after tying my skates up and stood, making my way precariously over to the ice, stepping onto it…

"Wait for me!" he proclaimed

"Don't fall." I chuckled as I continued to walk on the ice

As I continued to move further onto the ice, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and gasped, sighing contentedly as Stefan's scent filled my nostrils and his lips pressed against my cheek…

"I thought you couldn't skate?" I questioned as I turned to face him

"I'm a natural." he replied

"You're a liar." I informed him "Where did you learn to skate?"

"Mom, Dad, Damon and me used to come before Lil was born," he admitted "it was our weekend treat."

I smiled at him warmly and wound my arms around his neck… "If you don't wanna be here, you can just say. I won't be upset or offended."

"I'm okay, honestly." he assured me "I promise."

STEFAN'S POV:

"One salted caramel hot chocolate, as ordered." I informed Caroline as I sat down next to her

"Thank you." she replied "What did you end up choosing?"

"Just a coffee." I admitted

"Boring!" she proclaimed

I smiled at her warmly as she smirked at me… "I had fun today."

"So did I," she replied "thank you."

I placed my arm on the back of the sofa we were sitting on, letting my fingertips brush her shoulder through the material of her blouse and leant in…

"Stefan, we're in public." she sighed

"So? No one hear knows us." I replied "And I want to kiss you."

"How much do you want to kiss me?" she questioned

"So much," I admitted "so, are you going to let me?"

She smiled at me warmly and let her lips press against my own, a person coughing pulling us apart…

"Well, isn't this cosy!" Elena proclaimed

"What do you want, Elena?" I inquired

"I saw you both as I was passing and thought I'd come and see how the happy couple are getting on," she admitted "and tell you that I'll see you both tomorrow at Enzo's party. I can't wait!"

Sighing heavily, she walked away. Turning back to Caroline, I let my hand cover hers that was resting on her lap…

"You okay?" I asked

"She always manages to make me feel uncomfortable and unworthy." she admitted

"Unworthy?" I questioned

"Of being with you," she replied "when I see her, I think why would you want me when you could have her."

"I don't want to be with someone who only wants to be with me because she can't be with the person she really wants to be with. I want to be happy, and I am when I'm with you." I informed her "So let's forget about Elena, enjoy the rest of the date and enjoy the party tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." she mirrored "Y'know, you should think about a career in motivational speaking."

"I should now, should I?" I inquired

"Yeah," she informed me "you're good at it. You always manage to make me feel better."

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her once again…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, how was your date with Stefan?" Mom asked as we stood in the kitchen

"Good, really good, until his ex showed up." I sighed

"And then what?" she questioned

"We ignored her, but she's going to be at the party tomorrow night too." I informed her "She always makes me feel insecure and unworthy of being with Stefan. He could have her, so why does he want to be with me?"

As she was about to reply, the front door slammed behind her and Mom jumped. Placing my hand on her shoulder, an upstairs bedroom door slammed shut again…

"I'll go and see what's wrong with her." I admitted

Mom nodded her head in agreement. As I made my way through into the hallway, Stefan was making his way to the stairs…

"Why don't you let me go?" I suggested "She might need a girl to talk to…"

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Okay. Thank you." I replied

Smiling at him warmly, I made my way upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door…

"Go away, Stefan…" Lily proclaimed

"It's not Stefan," I informed her "it's me, Caroline, can I come in?"

"Yeah." she replied

Making my way into the room, I shut the door behind me… "What's the matter?"

"Sorry for slamming the doors," she sighed "I just needed to get my anger out."

"Why don't you talk to me about what's quite obviously upset you?" I suggested

"There's this boy," she informed me as I moved over to sit next to her on the bed "he's called Callum. He's cute, he's funny and I thought we had a real connection forming, but when I got to the mall today, he was kissing one of my best friends."

I smiled at her sympathetically… "I'd love to say I've been in your position and tell you what I think you should do but I can't because I never have been."

"Never?" she inquired

"Nope," I replied "your brother's the only boy who's ever shown any interest in me."

"For what it's worth, I think he really likes you." she informed me

"Do you now?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I've seen how it looks at you. He never used to look at Elena that way."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Really?"

"Really." she replied

I smiled at her warmly… "What do you say to a girlie night? Just, you, me, a pizza, a romcom and junk food?"

"I'd love that." she admitted

"Well I'll head out to the store for our junk food and grab us a pizza on the way back. Is there anything you don't like?"

"Anchovies." she replied "But be warned, Stefan loves them!"

"Thanks for the warning." I chuckled "I'll be back soon."

"Caroline!" she proclaimed as I stood up and made my way to the door

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to her

"Thank you." she replied

STEFAN'S POV:

I heard Caroline make her way down the stairs and walked out of the den as she reached the hallway and grabbed her coat and handbag…

"Where're you going?" I questioned

"To the store to get some junk food and to get a pizza," she informed me "Lily and I are having a girlie night, just me and her."

"Really?" I inquired

"Yeah, why are you so shocked?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Lily doesn't normally bond with girls…" I admitted "So I'm just surprised, and thankful that she's bonded with you. Elena tried and failed…"

She smiled at me weakly… "I'd better go."

"Caroline," I proclaimed, moving over to her as she moved to the door, taking her hand in mine, turning her to face me "thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." she replied

 **Stefan and Caroline have had their first date and they could've let Elena ruin it but they didn't, but she's going to Enzo's party so what do you think could happen there? And Caroline and Lily are having a girlie night; do you think they'll bond?**


	15. Chapter 15

CAROLINE'S POV:

Lily and I made our way downstairs at 10pm that evening, having eaten our body weights in pizza and junk food. Heading outside to put our pizza box into the recycling, I was about to walk back inside when I heard Lily talking to someone… Stefan…

"Did you enjoy your night with Caroline?" he asked

"Yeah, she's great." she replied "A better choice of girlfriend for you, I have to say."

"We've not made anything official yet." he admitted

"Well you should," she informed him "because you'd be an idiot to let her get away."

Clearing my throat, I walked back into the house and shut and locked the back door behind me…

"Hey," Stefan greeted me "Lil was just telling me about your evening."

I smiled at him warmly… "We had a great night."

"We did," Lily replied "right, I'm off to bed, see you both in the morning. Night."

"Night." Stefan and I mirrored in unison

Moving across the kitchen, I proceeded to make myself a hot chocolate, turning to face Stefan as I waited for the kettle to boil…

"How do I thank you for what you did tonight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You don't have to thank me." I informed him

"Okay then." he replied "I guess I'll head to bed then…"

"But, if you did want to thank me, you could always kiss me. That'd be a nice thank you." I admitted

"Would it now?" he inquired

I nodded my head, smiling at him warmly as he walked across the room to me, his hand moving up to caress my cheek, brushing some hair from my face as his lips pressed against mine…

"How was that?" he asked as he pulled away from me as the kettle boiled

"Good," I replied as I turned away from him to pour the water into my mug "About tomorrow…"

"If you've changed your mind, I completely understand." he informed me

"I haven't," I assured him "I just don't wanna bump into Elena."

"It might happen," he admitted "you just need to ignore her. She wants attention and she's famous for getting what she wants, so don't give her the satisfaction."

"I'll try," I replied "but I can't make any promises. I'm gonna head to bed myself. I'll maybe see you up there in a little while?"

"I don't know, Caroline," he sighed "your Mom…"

"Is fast asleep," I informed him "how many times, Stefan? She won't hear a thing."

STEFAN'S POV:

I crept into Caroline's room half-an-hour later, her head lifting from the book she was reading, a warm smile appearing on her face as she shut it and set it on her bedside table. Reciprocating her warm smile, I took in her make-up free and hair tied up in a messy bun appearance, a black tank top covering her…

"Hey…" she greeted me "I was just about to give up on you."

"I got talking to my boss." I informed him "I was talking to him about extra hours."

"What did he say?" she questioned

"He can't give me many but there is some," I replied "not as many as I'd like, but it's something to give to your Mom at least."

She smiled at me warmly as she climbed from her bed and moved over to me, her fingers curling around the material of my t-shirt… "Mom doesn't mind having you guys here, you know that."

"I just want to be able to pay my way, for me, Damon and Lil." I admitted "It's not fair that she's keeping us when she's not working full-time."

"You surprise me every single day…" she informed me

"What?" I questioned

"You're kind," she replied "and caring, and sweet. Why don't you let everyone see this side to you?"

"Because not everyone needs to see it," I informed her "only the important people in my life do, and one of them is you."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine, guiding us backwards until my back pressed against the wall…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How do I look?" I asked my Mom as I walked into her bedroom the next evening

"Beautiful," she replied "I can't believe you're actually going out…"

"Me neither," I admitted, smiling at her warmly "and thank you. We won't be too late…"

"Who cares if you are?" she questioned "Have fun and let your hair down, you deserve it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Now go. Stefan will be waiting."

"Okay." I replied "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

I left Mom's bedroom and reached the top of the stairs, Stefan's head turning as I cleared my throat, a warm smile appearing on his face as he saw me stood at the top as I began my descent…

"You look amazing," he sighed "are you trying to kill me?"

"Does this dress bring back memories for you?" I questioned

"You know it does." he replied "All I can think about now is back in that changing room…"

"Why do you think I bought it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"To torture me?" he asked "That's mean, Caroline."

"You'll get over it." I replied, pressing my lips against his softly as I walked towards the door "Are we going?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived at Enzo's. Pulling my car into a space, I turned off my engine to see Caroline staring straight ahead, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress…

"Hey," I whispered, breaking her from her trance as I took my hand in hers "I can always turn the car around, take us home if you want?"

"No," she replied, dropping my hand to unbuckle her seatbelt "I'm here now, and I'm going to have a good time."

I smiled at her warmly and unbuckled my seatbelt too, both of us climbing out of the car. Waiting for her as she moved around to my side, I took her hand in mine and led her into the house…

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here," Enzo proclaimed over the thumping bass music that was playing from the speakers situated on either side of the room "what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a beer. Caroline?" I questioned, turning my head to her

"Vodka and lemonade please." she informed him

"Coming right up." he replied "If you'd like to follow me to the bar…"

Keeping Caroline's hand locked in mine, I weaved us through the crowds and over to the makeshift bar, letting her take a seat on one of the stools as I stood opposite her, leaning against the bar as Enzo handed us our drinks…

"Do you see Elena?" Caroline asked as Enzo disappeared into the crowd

"Caroline," I sighed "we're here to have a good night, remember?"

She nodded her head as she took a sip of her drink… "Shall we dance?"

"Do I look like the sort of guy that dances?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sure you've got some pretty slick moves…" she replied "Why don't you take me onto the dancefloor and show them off?"

Holding out my hand to her, she took it willingly and I led her onto the dancefloor, taking her other hand in mine, moving us in time to the music…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Enzo, you didn't make my drink a double, did you?" I questioned as I drained the last of the liquid in my glass

"No, love, but I can if you like?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No thanks," I replied "I feel as though I've had enough already. Where's Stefan?"

"What's the matter?" he questioned

"I don't feel good…" I admitted

"Here," he replied, handing me a bottle of water as he helped me onto a seat "sit down and I'll go find Stefan. Just stay there!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"There you are!" Enzo proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"It's Caroline," he informed me "something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean something's wrong with her?" I inquired "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Stefan, I swear." he replied "She's just acting weird, and says she doesn't feel good."

"Where is she?" I inquired

"The bar." he informed me

Pushing my way through the crowds, I saw Caroline laid with her head on the bar top. Hurrying over to her, I lifted her head and took her cheeks in my hands… "Caroline? Hey, it's me, Stefan, can you hear me?"

"Why are there three of you?" she questioned

"What?" I asked "How much have you had?"

"She's only had one, mate." Enzo informed me

"Then why is she in this mess?" I inquired "Enzo, I swear to God if you put something in her drink…"

"I wouldn't do that!" he proclaimed "But I know someone who might have…"

"Elena…" I sighed "Stay with her, keep her hydrated and talking, okay?"

He nodded his head and moved to stand opposite Caroline. Pushing my way through the crowds, I was searching for Elena when I saw her sat in a corner, giggling with her friends…

"We need to talk," I informed her "now!"

"Can't it wait?" she questioned

"No, not really." I replied "Now, Elena."

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill." she chuckled

Clenching my fists by my side, I walked away and led her outside, pushing her up against the wall of Enzo's house…

"Stefan, get off of me," she proclaimed "you're hurting me."

"Good," I replied "because you've hurt Caroline."

"What?" she inquired "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You spiked her drink, didn't you?" I asked "What did you spike it with?"

"How can you accuse me of something like that?" she questioned "I may be a lot of things but I'm not that sort of person."

"You won't mind if I look in your bag then, will you?" I inquired

"Nope," she replied "go ahead. You won't find anything…"

Handing her bag over to me, I looked at her and began to root through it, sighing heavily when as she'd said, I found nothing…

"Just be honest with me, Elena, please." I begged

"How desperate do you sound…" she replied "It's quite cute, actually."

"Elena, please." I sighed "Now's not the time for games. Caroline's in a really bad way."

"Why do you like her?" she questioned "Why the nerd?"

"She's not a nerd," I informed her "she's beautiful, she's witty, she's funny, she's feisty and she's determined, and she makes me want to be so much more than just the star of the football team. I need to know, Elena, did you spike her drink, and if so, what did you spike it with?"

"GHB!" I proclaimed as I reached Enzo and Caroline "Elena put GHB in her drink."

"Where the hell did she get that from?" Enzo inquired

"That doesn't matter right now," I replied "I need to get Caroline to hospital. Can you phone her Mom, let her know what's happened please?"

"What am I meant to say?" he asked as I eased Caroline up off of the bar stool and rested her body weight on mine

"Whatever you can think of, mate," I sighed "please. Can you just do this for me?"

He nodded his head… "Stefan, you really like her, don't you?"

I glanced at Caroline who was quickly losing consciousness and nodded my head… "Yeah, I do."

"Then be happy, mate," he replied "forget about the bet. Take care of her."

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/navy-sequin-front-bodycon-dress_324181740

 **Caroline's first party experience was a real shocker, but what will she remember of it? Enzo's had a change of heart r.e. the bet, and Elena's a proper bitch! What next, I wonder?**


	16. Chapter 16

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched helplessly as Caroline was put onto a stretcher and wheeled through the double doors into the A&E department of the hospital. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and sat down in the waiting area…

"Stefan!" Liz's voice proclaimed a little while later "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"Through there," I informed her, motioning to the double doors "no one's come to tell me anything yet."

"Why would they?" she questioned "You're not family."

Looking up at her, she turned and made her way over to the reception desk, a nurse making her through the double doors…

"Liz, can I come too?" I asked as she was led in the direction of the double doors

"I think you've done enough, don't you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

CAROLINE'S POV:

I lay in a bed in a private room, an oxygen mask on my face, hooked up to machines, a constant beeping filling the otherwise silent room. Easing myself up, a nurse walked into the room, Mom following her…

"Oh, baby…" she sighed as she hurried over to me "What the hell happened?"

I removed the oxygen mask… "Where's Stefan?"

"That's who you're bothered about right now?" she questioned

"He brought me in, Mom, he looked after me," I informed her "he's not to blame here."

"Do you know what happened?" she inquired, stroking her hand through my hair

I shook my head… "I feel sick."

"Okay, it's okay," she replied as she grabbed a bowl and handed it to me, stroking her hand through my hair as I vomited "it's okay, sweetie, just get it out of your system."

"Can you get Stefan for me please?" I asked

"How am I meant to trust him?" she inquired "He takes you to a party and you end up in hospital…"

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Mom." I informed her "Not intentionally. Please, can you just go and get him?"

"Okay." she replied "While he's with you I'll find out what's going on."

Nodding my head in agreement, she smiled at me warmly and walked out of the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

I'd moved to stand outside, needing to get some fresh air when I heard footsteps. Lifting my head, I saw Liz stood next to me…

"I thought you'd left…" she admitted

"I just needed some air," I replied "how is she?"

"Weak," she informed me "but she wants to see you, and says none of this is your fault. Is that the truth, Stefan?"

"Liz, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," I admitted "this was done out of jealousy."

"You have to understand the way I reacted like I did," she replied "the first party my daughter goes to and she ends up in hospital. I freaked out, Stefan, and I blamed you because you were meant to be the one looking after her. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I assured her "I blame me too. I should've looked after Caroline more, and I should've kept a better eye on our drinks."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched Stefan as he walked down the corridor to my room and opened the door, shutting it behind him as he stepped in and made his way over to me…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey, yourself," he mirrored "your Mom's gone to find out what's going on."

"I know," I replied "she said. Stefan, what happened? Do you know who did this to me?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat down in the chair by my bedside, entwining his hand in mine… "It was Elena."

"What have I done to make her hate me so much?" I questioned

"I think it's my fault," he admitted "she wants us to get back together and I won't do it. I won't get hurt again, so she's trying to hurt you. She's using reverse psychology to see how far she can push us, to see how long it'll be before I break and leave you, and then she'll leave you alone."

"So what do we do then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"We don't break," he informed me "she knows I've got this on her. She won't do anything else."

"Are you sure you can take that risk?" I questioned

STEFAN'S POV:

Liz made her way into the room a little while later, Caroline, who was resting, opening her eyes as the door creaked behind her…

"Can I come home?" she asked

"Not till tomorrow," she informed her "the effects of the GHB that was put into your drink takes at least 7 hours to wear off, so they want to keep a close eye on you to make sure you're not in any more danger."

"Okay." she replied

"Stefan, we should probably get going…" Liz admitted

"I think I'm gonna stay." I informed her

"Visiting hours are over," she replied "we're lucky we haven't been kicked out yet."

"I don't want to leave Caroline on her own, and if you're honest, neither do you," I admitted "I'll sort something."

"Is that okay with you, Caroline?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter

Caroline nodded her head… "I'll see you tomorrow, Mom."

Nodding her head in agreement, Liz pressed a kiss to Caroline's forehead and said goodbye to me before leaving the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What a way to suck up to my Mom!" I chuckled as Mom walked down the corridor

"What?" he questioned

"You're gonna be in her good books no matter what you do now," I replied "just so you know."

He smiled at me weakly… "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You must be exhausted…"

I nodded my hand and shut my eyes, letting a smile creep onto my face as I felt Stefan's hand entwine with mine again, his thumb running over my knuckles, slowly sending me to sleep…

STEFAN'S POV:

I awoke the next morning and came to, stretching and groaning. Looking up at Caroline, I saw she was still asleep and stood, brushing my lips against her forehead before leaving the room, coming face-to-face with Elena…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned as I shut the hospital room door behind me

"Have you been here all night?" she asked

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I have." I informed her

"Do you remember when I broke my leg in cheerleading practice and had to stay in hospital overnight?" she inquired "You didn't stay with me then. What makes this any different?"

"You weren't out of it and vulnerable like Caroline, were you?" I asked "You knew what was going on around you, but thanks to you, last night, Caroline didn't. She had absolutely no idea what happened and why she was here. That's all down to you."

"I had no idea she'd end up in here…" she admitted

"What were you expecting?" I questioned

"Anything but this," she replied "when Enzo told me, I knew I had to come. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"It's too late for apologies," I informed her "you need to go before her Mom gets here and I tell her who's to blame."

"You're gonna tell her?" she asked

"I don't know yet," I admitted "I know I should, but what proof do I have even if I did? You made sure that there wasn't a trail back to you, so it's our word against yours."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How're you feeling, Miss. Forbes?" my doctor questioned later that morning

"Still a little delicate, like I've got a hangover," I admitted "but I feel okay in general."

"That'll last for a couple more days until the drug's fully out of your system." he informed me "I'm going to discharge you, but I want you to rest up and let your body recover, okay?"

"I'll make sure she does, doctor." Stefan assured him

"Good," he replied "I'll just go and get your discharge forms, I'll be back shortly."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived back at the house an hour later, me having called Liz en-route to tell her we were on our way, her meeting us at the door…

"I've got everything set up for you in here," she informed Caroline as we walked into the living room "your duvet, DVD's and food and drink. Is there anything else you need before I go to work?"

"You're going to work?" Caroline inquired

Liz nodded her head… "I'll only be gone a few hours and I won't push myself too hard, I promise."

"Okay." Caroline replied "Go steady."

"And you make sure you rest up," she proclaimed "you'll make sure she does, won't you, Stefan?"

I nodded my head as I guided Caroline to the sofa and pulled the duvet over her as Liz moved to leave the room… "You've got my word."

"Thank you." she replied "I'll see you both later."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You should probably be going too…" I admitted to Stefan as I walked back into the living room after getting showered and changed, scraping my hair up into a bun as I saw him moving around the room

"Going where?" he questioned

"School," I informed him "it's Monday, remember?"

"I've text Enzo and asked him to cover for me," he admitted "so no school for me today. Just me, you, junk food and a horror film or two."

"We're not watching horror films!" I proclaimed "I'm the patient here; I get to choose what we watch."

"As long as it's not some sloppy chick flick, I'm fine with it." he informed me

Leaning forwards, I handed him a DVD from the pile Mom had made on the coffee table and smiled at him warmly as he sighed heavily…

"Really?" he questioned "She's All That, again?"

I nodded my head… "Then I'll let you choose what we watch. And I'll probably be asleep by then so I won't have to endure whatever you choose."

He smirked at me as he turned and moved to the DVD player, a wolf whistle escaping my lips as he bent down to reach the remote. Turning his head to me, he winked at me and moved back to the sofa, moving to sit next to me, my body moving closer to his, my head coming to rest against his chest…

 **Caroline's been discharged from hospital and now knows it was her to blame, but will Elena be punished?**


	17. Chapter 17

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the den later that afternoon as Damon hung up the phone. Turning to me, he smiled at me weakly…

"How's Caroline?" he questioned

"Not too bad," I replied "she's asleep. Who were you on the phone to?"

"Dad…" he informed him "I told him about the situation with Mom. He wants us to go and stay with him."

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because we're intruding being here and he's our Dad," he replied "we should be with him instead of strangers."

"Caroline and her Mom aren't strangers…" I sighed

"Maybe not to you, but they are to me and Lil." he admitted

"They let you into their home and this is how you thank them?" I questioned "If you go to Dad, you're gonna regret it, Damon, I promise you."

"What's all the noise about?" Caroline inquired as he was about to reply

"Did we wake you?" I asked, turning to her

"I was only half-asleep anyway. When you laid me down I came to." she admitted "Why all the arguing?"

"Dad wants me, Damon and Lil to go and live with him." I informed her

"How does he know that you're not with your Mom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Genius here rang him and filled him in." I sighed "I'm not going there, Damon. You and Lil can, but I'm not. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"You're all more than welcome to stay here, you know that." Caroline replied "But if you want to go, Damon, I understand. And Stefan, if you want to stay here, you're welcome to too for as long as you like. You're not intruding or anything."

"Are you doing this out of pity?" I questioned "Letting us, letting me stay? Are you doing it because you feel sorry for us?"

"I'm doing it because I'm being a little selfish myself," she admitted "I'd like you all to stay, but if Damon and Lil don't want to then I'm not gonna force them, it's their decision."

"I should probably go with them too…" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"But you don't want to," she replied "you've said that yourself, more than once."

"I know." I admitted

"Lil and I will be okay on our own with Dad, Stefan. You don't always need to play the hero. I'm old enough to look after myself now and so's Lil. We'll be okay." Damon informed me

"Are you sure?" I questioned, turning back to him and raising an eyebrow

He nodded his head… "It just doesn't feel right staying here, not when we've got a Dad out there who wants us to go and live with him."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You think Damon's made the wrong decision, don't you?" I inquired as Stefan and I walked into the kitchen

"I don't know." he admitted "Maybe Dad will step up and look after them, but it's just been us three for so long, even when Mom was around, that it's gonna be weird not seeing them every day."

"Maybe you should go too. Test the water with your Dad?" I suggested

"Are you saying you want me to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I want you to stay," I replied "but I just don't want you worrying about Damon and Lil's wellbeing."

"I'm always gonna be worried, they're my younger brother and sister," he admitted "it comes with the territory."

I smiled at him warmly and moved over to him, letting my hands move to rest on his waist… "If you wanna go with them, I'm not gonna stop you, but if you wanna stay, I'm not gonna complain."

He pressed his lips against mine softly… "I want to stay."

"Good," I replied "and now you've got a room to yourself…"

"Don't start, Caroline." he begged

"Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind," I proclaimed "because I know you and it has. Anyway, I have to go to my prom dress fitting…"

"What?" he questioned

"My prom dress fitting," I informed him "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"About that…" he began

"About the prom?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Can we talk about it, when you get back?"

"What do we need to talk about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"We just need to iron out a few details, that's all." he informed me "I'll see you later."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Why are you making a mess in my kitchen?" Liz inquired as I moved around the kitchen, organising dinner for Caroline and I

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up, I promise." I assured her

"That didn't answer my question, Stefan." she replied "What're you doing?"

"Cooking dinner for Caroline and me." I informed her

"And why are you cooking dinner for you and Caroline?" she questioned

"Because I've got something I want to ask her." I admitted

"Are you going to elaborate?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She asked me to prom, and I was going to ask her, and I'm a traditionalist when it comes to things like that," I explained "so I want to ask her this time."

"Very romantic," she replied, smiling at me warmly "so I take it you want me, your brother and sister out of the house for a while?"

"If that's okay?" I questioned "I'll give you some cash to take them for a pizza or something, but I just really want it to be Caroline and me."

"I'll take them out," she informed me "and you don't have to pay. Caroline told me about them moving out, so I think I should give them a goodbye treat. And she also tells me you're staying?"

"If that's okay with you?" I inquired

"It's fine with me," she replied "you make my daughter happy, Stefan, and that's all I want."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, anybody home?" I asked as I walked into the house, shutting the front door behind me

"Hey," Stefan greeted me as he appeared in the dining room doorway "how was your afternoon?"

"Good," I replied "what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Your Mom's taken Damon and Lil for a goodbye pizza, so you and I have the place to ourselves." he informed me

"And you've cooked?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "It's Spaghetti Bolognese. My Grandma's recipe."

"It smells amazing." I admitted "Why have you gone to all this effort?"

"Because there's something I want to ask you," he informed me "do you want to come through?"

"I feel underdressed," I replied as I took in his appearance of smart jeans and a shirt "maybe I should go and change?"

"You look perfect," he assured me, holding out his hand to me "come on, come through."

Smiling at him warmly, I took his hand and let him lead me into the dining room, gasping as I saw candles adorned the dining table and the room, and two bowls of Spaghetti Bolognese sat waiting to be ate…

"Stefan…" I sighed "It's amazing, thank you."

He smiled at me warmly and pulled out a chair for me… "Madam."

"Why thank you, Sir." I replied, chuckling softly as I sat down "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Why don't we eat first?" he suggested "And if you can save room for dessert, I have a cheesecake in the fridge."

"You have been a busy boy!" I proclaimed

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I had finished our Spaghetti Bolognese, and had demolished a slice of cheesecake each. As I returned to the room after clearing the plates, I sat down next to her and took my hand in hers…

"So, are you going to tell me what all this is about then?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I know we've already established that we're going to the prom together, but it doesn't feel right that you asked me, and you should know I'm not very good with words, but, Caroline Forbes, I'd be honoured if you accepted my invitation to come to prom with me."

"Why have you asked me again if we've already established that we're going to prom together?" I asked "Do you think I'd have changed my mind?"

"I'd hoped not," he admitted "but I wanted to be the one to ask you, so yeah, here it is."

"Well yes, I'd be honoured." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "So, tell me about your prom dress…"

"No," I replied "you have to wait till the night. You are getting a suit, aren't you?"

He nodded his head… "Wouldn't let you be seen dead with some tramp on your arm."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I informed him "So what do we do now?"

"Snuggle up, watch a film, and enjoy the rest of our quiet time together." he replied

"Sounds perfect." I admitted, smiling at him warmly as he leant forward and captured my lips in his once again

 **Isn't Stefan a sweetheart? He wanted to ask Caroline to prom but she beat him to it, so he set up a lovely night for them and asked her. And Damon and possibly Lily are moving in with their Dad but Stefan's staying with Caroline and Liz, how do you think that'll go?**


	18. Chapter 18

CAROLINE'S POV:

The night of prom had finally arrived, and I finally let myself realise how nervous I was. As Stefan got ready in the den, Mom snuck me into the house after treating me to have my hair and make-up professionally done. Making my way upstairs, Mom and I walked into my bedroom and I smiled widely as I saw my dress hanging on my wardrobe…

"Are you ready to get changed, sweetheart?" Mom inquired

I nodded my head and made my way into my en-suite, undressing myself and wrapping my dressing gown around me. Making my way out again, I saw Mom unzipping the bag the dress was hidden in, turning her head to me, her eyes shining with tears as she looked at me…

"Mom…" I whispered "Don't cry, because then I'll cry and ruin my make-up."

"Sorry, sweetheart," she replied, wiping underneath her eyes with a tissue "I just can't believe this time has finally come."

"Neither can I," I admitted "but it has. I'm going to prom, I'll do my exams, and then I'll be off to college."

"And then the world's your oyster," she proclaimed "I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Shall we get me ready?"

STEFAN'S POV:

As I finished getting organised and left the den, I walked into the hallway and checked my appearance in the hallway mirror, hearing a knock at the front door. Moving over to it, I saw Damon and Lily stood on the porch, opening up to them…

"Hey, guys." I greeted them "Thanks for coming."

"Dad wanted to be here too," Damon informed me "but I said maybe now's not the best time for a reconciliation."

"Thanks." I replied "So, how's living with him?"

"Good," Lily admitted "but I miss you. We both miss you, don't we, Damon?"

"I miss you both too." I sighed "But you know I can't live with him…"

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly… "Can I go up and see Caroline?"

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly as she made her way to the stairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Who is it?" I questioned as a knock at my bedroom door sounded

"It's me, Lily, can I come in?" she asked

"Sure," I replied "hey, what are you doing here?"

"Damon and I came to see you off to prom." she informed me "Caroline, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks. Do you think your brother will like it?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "He'll love it. He's ready and waiting downstairs for you."

"I'm almost done." I informed her "Mom's just gone to get something."

As she was about to reply, Mom made her way back into my bedroom and handed me a box. Taking it from her as she handed it to me, I opened it and looked up at her, smiling at her warmly…

"It's Grandma's pearl bracelet…" I proclaimed

"I always said you could wear it at your prom, didn't I?" she questioned

I nodded my head as I took it from the box and fastened it onto my wrist, setting the box down and moving to hug my Mom… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "Now you're ready..."

STEFAN'S POV:

Lily and Liz made their way downstairs ten or so minutes later. Smiling at them warmly, Liz squeezed my shoulder and I moved to the bottom of the stairs, watching as Caroline came into view, my breath hitching in my throat as I saw how beautiful she looked. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, I held my hand out to her and she took it willingly…

"Hey." she greeted me "So, am I dressed well enough to be taken to prom by Stefan Salvatore?"

"You could be dressed in a bin bag and I'd still take you," I informed her "Caroline, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at me warmly "Should we get going?"

I nodded my head… "But before we do, I have something for you."

"What?" she asked as I moved over to the table in the hallway

Moving over to her, I handed her a box…

"You got me a corsage?" she questioned, lifting her head from the box to me

"A girl can't go to prom with a date without a corsage," I informed her "so yeah, I got you a corsage."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at me warmly as she opened the box "will you put it on?"

I nodded my head and took it from the box, letting her set the box on the table before sliding it onto her wrist… "Now we're ready."

"Not before pictures!" Liz proclaimed

"Do we have to?" I asked

"Yes!" she replied "Prom's a special night, one to be treasured. So get your best smile at the ready."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled into the school car park and switched his car engine off, smiling at me warmly before climbing out of the car, moving around to my side, holding his hand out to me as he opened the door. Taking it, I let him help me out of the car and watched as he shut the door behind him and locked it, putting his keys into his pocket before entwining his hand with mine again, leading me into the school gym…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'll get us drinks, you find us a table." I informed Caroline

"No need, we've already got one," Enzo replied as Caroline was about to "follow me, love."

Watching as Caroline walked off; I reached the bar and ordered two juices…

"Hey, handsome." Elena greeted me

"Hey?" I questioned "Is that all you've got to say?"

"What else is there to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know," I replied "how about saying sorry to Caroline for what you did to her?"

"She's probably forgot it ever happened," she admitted "she doesn't need an apology. You on the other hand, need help fixing your tie."

"No thank you," I proclaimed, pushing her hands away from me as the barman mine and Caroline's drinks down on the bar "I'm off to find my date, who I want you to stay away from, from now on, okay?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I saw you talking to Elena…" I admitted as Stefan arrived back at the table

"I was telling her to stay away from you;" he informed me "shall we dance?"

I nodded my hand and took his outstretched hand, letting him help to my feet and lead me onto the dancefloor…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I had been slow dancing for a while when all of a sudden the music stopped and I saw Elena stumble onto the stage. Taking the microphone from the DJ, she tripped as she made her way to the middle of the stage…

"Is she drunk?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I think so." I replied

"Hello, everybody!" Elena proclaimed "Look at all you gorgeous couples having the night of your lives. Even our resident nerd Caroline Forbes bagged herself a date with the most popular guy in school, and how did that happen I hear you ask? Stefan, do you want to remind everyone how that happened? Oh, that's right, now I remember; Stefan agreed to a bet with Enzo that he could get little old Caroline to prom. Well congratulations, Stefan, you've succeeded!"

"I don't believe you, Elena." Caroline admitted "You're drunk."

"Fine, don't believe me, but look Salvatore in the eyes and then tell me you don't believe me. Go on, look him in the eyes and ask him if I'm making it up."

"Stefan…" she whispered "I'm begging you; please tell me she's making it up."

I glanced at Enzo and swallowed a lump in my throat as I turned to her… "I can't. I'm sorry."

Enzo placed his hand on my shoulder as I watched Caroline hurry from the gym. Looking at Elena, I saw she had a smirk on her face. Shaking my head at her, I hurried after Caroline…

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _I can't. I'm sorry."_

As Stefan spoke, I felt my heart physically shatter into a million pieces. Turning away from him, I hurried as fast as my heels would carry me out of the gym, pushing past everyone in my way…

CAROLINE'S PROM DRESS:

prom-dresses/beaded-empire-waist-gown-88174

CAROLINE'S CORSAGE:

. /product/soft-pink-rose-wrist-corsage/?;category_id=2001703

 **The truth has been revealed, by Elena no less! Will Caroline ever be able to forgive Stefan, and what does the future have in store for them if she can't?**


	19. Chapter 19

CAROLINE'S POV:

I ran through the hallways of Mystic Falls High School and finally reached the car park, the tears streaming down my face as I let everything that Stefan and I had been through together sink in, to realise it had all been a bet. As I continued to run, I tripped down the steps and fall onto the wet, dirty ground…

"Caroline," his voice spoke "here, let me help you."

I felt his hand touch my arm and I pulled away from him…"Don't, don't you touch me! How dare you, how bloody dare you!"

"Caroline, I…" he began

"What?" I questioned "You can explain? Tough, I don't want to hear it."

"Elena made it sound worse than it actually is." he informed me

"Answer me this, did you or did you not use me for a bet?" I asked

"I did, but…" he replied

"But nothing," I sighed "I let myself believe you were different and that you were one of the good guys but I should've known you'd hurt me eventually. Did you mean anything you said to me, or was it all just a lie for you and your friends to have a joke about?"

"Other than the bet, I've never once lied to you, Caroline." he informed me "I've wanted to tell you since the second I realised I was starting to feel something for you, which, by the way, was when I drove you home after the Enzo thing at the diner, but every time I tried to tell you something got in the way, and then I gave up because I knew if I did tell you, I'd lose you and you've become the best part of my life and I can't lose you, Caroline. I can't."

"You should've thought about that before you allowed me to start falling for you." I replied, turning away from him, beginning to walk

"Where are you going?" he questioned

"Home," I informed him "you don't really think I'm staying here with everyone laughing at me, do you?"

"At least let me take you," he begged "you're vulnerable and upset. You'll be an easy target to the jerks around here."

"You included?" I inquired

"Me included." he replied "Please, Caroline, just let me take you home. I don't want you getting hurt any more than you have done already tonight."

STEFAN'S POV:

I sighed with relief as Caroline made her way over to my car. Following her, I unlocked the car and she climbed in, shutting the door behind her and fastening her seatbelt. Doing the same, I started my engine and drove off…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Please don't cry, Caroline." Stefan begged as he continued to drive

"I think I'm allowed to cry given that I've just found out my new boyfriend has been using me for a bet," I replied "was Elena in on all of this too? Did you all have a good laugh at me behind my back? Who am I kidding? Of course you did. I know I'm not pretty like Elena, and she's the beautiful brunette with the perfect body that all the guys want, and I'm just boring, old Caroline. She's stunning and I'm just well, I'm not, am I?"

"You're perfect the way you are, Caroline." he informed me "You need to believe that."

"I was starting to, and now I find out that you've been using me to have a laugh at with your mates," I informed me "of course you were always going to pick Elena over me. I was kidding myself to think that you actually wanted to be with me."

"I do want to be with you, Caroline," he admitted as he pulled into the driveway "more than you can imagine. Just let me prove it to you."

"How are you going to do that?" I questioned

He didn't reply. Instead, I felt his fingers brush the skin of my cheek, pushing my hair out of the way, his lips settling on the skin of my neck, working upwards to my cheek…

"You can't seriously believe a kiss will solve everything!" I proclaimed "How shallow do you think I am?"

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I hurried out of the car and to the front door, Stefan following close behind me…

"Caroline, please." he begged

"I'm going to bed." I informed him "Try and forget I ever experienced any of this. Goodnight."

"Caroline, please," he proclaimed as I made my way upstairs "can we not just talk about this?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched Caroline disappear and sighed heavily, running my hands over my face and through my hair…

"What's going on?" Liz asked

I turned and saw her stood in the doorway with Damon and Lily… "I messed up."

"I think you'd better come through and have a cup of coffee, don't you?" she suggested

Watching as she, Damon and Lily turned, I followed them through to the kitchen…

"So, what happened then?" Liz questioned "Why is my daughter a mess?"

"She found out about something I did that I'm not proud of." I informed her

"I'm gonna need more information than that, Stefan." she sighed

"After I split up with my girlfriend, my friend Enzo suggested I get a new girl to take to prom and he had to choose who she was, and he chose Caroline. I agreed but I never expected to feel the way I do about her now." I admitted "I know you're probably disgusted with me, Liz, and believe me, I'm disgusted with myself too."

"You were going to humiliate my daughter at her prom?" she inquired "What sort of person does that? I'm not only disgusted in you, Stefan, I'm also angry and deeply ashamed you'd do something like that, whether you had feelings for the person or not. I'm going to go and see to my daughter."

I sighed heavily as she walked out of the room. Burying my head in my hands, I felt a hand connect with the back of my head…

"What was that for?" I asked Lily as she stood with her arms folded across her chest

"You're a complete and utter jerk." she informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Sweetie, it's Mom, can I come in?" I heard her ask from outside my bedroom door

"Yeah," I replied, sniffing back the tears "I know you hate slamming doors, I'm sorry."

"I'll let you off this time," she informed me "Stefan's told me. Sweetheart…"

"I don't want your pity, Mom." I admitted

"What do you need then?" she asked

"For you to listen, is that okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head and pulled my dressing table chair over to the end of my bed where I sat now. Taking her hands in mine, she stroked her thumbs over my knuckles…

"I let myself begin to fall for him," I informed her "how stupid of me? I should've known he'd hurt me sooner or later…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Can I go and see her?" I asked, standing up as Liz walked back into the room

"You can try," she replied "but I don't think she'll want to see you…"

I smiled at her weakly and left the room, making my way up the stairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I took off my dress and quickly changed into my pyjamas, hanging it back on the hanger it had come on and unpinned my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders. Moving into my en-suite, I began to remove my make-up when I heard a knock at the door. Walking through, I opened it, going to shut it again as I saw Stefan stood outside…

"I just want to tell you I'm going to stay at my Dad's tonight." he informed me

"What?" I questioned "Stefan…"

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind," he admitted "I'm going to give you some space. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stefan, you don't have to go." I sighed "As much as I don't like you right now, I don't want you to leave, especially to go to your Dad's. I know how much you don't want to go…"

"I'll see you, Caroline." he informed me, smiling at me weakly before turning and making his way back down the stairs

Shutting my bedroom door once again, I moved to my bed and sat on it, letting the tears fall…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Dad's here." Lily called as I finished packing an overnight bag in the den

Walking through the hallway, I saw Damon and Lily were waiting for me. Making my way to the door, Liz placed her hand on my shoulder…

"Thank you." she sighed

"I don't want to leave, but I know I need to." I admitted

"Some space will do you both good," she informed me "just let her sleep. Things will be better tomorrow."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," I sighed "I'll see you, Liz."

Nodding her head in agreement, I followed Damon and Lily out of the door and onto the driveway, Dad climbing out of his car as I did so…

"Stefan," he greeted me "you have no idea how happy I was to get a text from Lil saying you were coming to stay too. What changed your mind?"

"Long story." I informed him

"Okay," he replied "well throw your bag in the boot and we'll get going."

Nodding my head, I moved around to the boot of the car and threw it in as requested. Shutting the boot, I lifted my head to see Caroline stood at her window, watching me. Pursing my lips together, I smiled at her weakly and climbed into the car…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I continued to toss and turn, every time I closed my eyes the memory of Elena on stage haunting my mind. Climbing from the bed, I made my way downstairs and into the den, seeing Stefan's unmade bed. Smiling weakly, I moved across to it and picked up one of his t-shirts that was thrown by the side of the bed and pulled it over my body before climbing under the duvet, inhaling his scent as I let my eyes close and my body succumb to sleep…

 **Poor Caroline, poor Stefan. Will Caroline be able to forgive Stefan?**


	20. Chapter 20

STEFAN'S POV:

"Liz, hi," I spoke as I answered her call "is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Stefan," she admitted "how long till you get here?"

"I need to go to school," I informed her "I can come over after? I'm guessing Caroline's not coming in?"

"I don't think so;" she replied "she's fast asleep in your bed right now."

"What?" I questioned

"I guess she misses you." she informed me "I woke up this morning and went into her room to check on her but she wasn't there and when I came downstairs, I found her fast asleep curled up in your duvet. The sooner you can get here, the better. The longer you leave it, the harder it'll be to put things right."

"I'll be there straight after school." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Mom asked as I made my way into the living room, wrapped up in Stefan's duvet that I hadn't let go of since I woke up

"You really think I'm off to school when everyone's laughing at me because of what happened?" I questioned "Not a chance!"

"Show them you're not going to be kept down, Caroline," she replied "go and show them how strong you are. Go and face Stefan."

"No, no, no, no, no," I proclaimed "not a chance."

"So why are you wrapped up in his duvet then?" she questioned "I know you miss him, Caroline, and he misses you too."

"I can't go to school, Mom," I sighed "I just can't."

"Okay," she replied "but if you change your mind, go in and show them that you're not bothered about what they say. I'll see you tonight."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," Enzo greeted me as I stood at my locker "so, what happened after you went after Caroline?"

"We argued, she hates herself and I hate myself." I informed him "And I stayed at my Dad's last night."

"Mate…" he sighed "Why didn't you come and crash at mine?"

"I needed to clear my head," I admitted, sighing heavily "but I went to the worst possible place to do so."

He smiled at me sympathetically and I shut my locker door, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Caroline making her way down the corridor…

"She's got some balls…" Enzo proclaimed "How she can face coming in after what happened?"

"That's Caroline for you," I informed him "she's stronger than everyone gives her credit for."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I kept my head held high as I walked past Stefan and Enzo and to my locker, finding Bonnie waiting there for me. Smiling at her weakly, she moved aside and I opened it, beginning to organise my books…

"Salvatore approaching." she informed me "I'll handle this."

"No, it's okay," I assured her, turning to him as he reached me "hey."

"Hey," he mirrored "I didn't think you'd be in today…"

"Mom gave me a pep talk," I admitted "and all I wanna do is forget it ever happened, so I'm just gonna get on, do my exams and then leave here and forget it all."

He smiled at me weakly… "I'll leave you to it then."

"See you around." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it go?" Enzo questioned

"We didn't fight this time, so that's something," I informed him "I need to make it up to her though. Somehow, someway…"

"I have a brilliant idea." he admitted as the school tannoy system started up, a voice coming through the speakers "Follow me..."

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _Mystic Falls High School, Stefan Salvatore here. I've got a confession to make; last night I really hurt a girl, and I want her to know how sorry I am. I underestimated her and I underestimated the depth of my feelings for her, so, you know who you are, if you're listening, I'm sorry."_

"Does he think a stupid apology over the school tannoy system is gonna work and get you to forgive him?" Bonnie questioned

"Cover for me." I replied

"What?" she asked

"Cover for me. I'll see you in class." I informed her as I snuck out of the classroom

STEFAN'S POV:

Enzo and I walked down the corridor and I stopped in my tracks as I saw Caroline walking towards us. Nudging me, Enzo motioned to the class we were meant to be in and I nodded my head, turning my head back to Caroline as she reached me…

"Hey," she greeted me "did you mean what you said just then?"

I nodded my head, letting my hand come out to stroke her arm… "I'm really sorry, Caroline."

"I know," she replied "do you think you could come over tonight so we can talk?"

"If you're sure you want me to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We need to clear the air if I'm going to carry on tutoring you." she informed me "I'll see you then."

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched as she walked off down the corridor…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Where did you disappear to?" Bonnie inquired as I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to her

"I had to talk to Stefan;" I admitted "he's coming over tonight."

"What?" she questioned "You're just gonna let him worm his way back in that easily?"

"I know he's sorry, Bonnie," I informed her "and that's all I care about."

STEFAN'S POV:

I knocked on Caroline's front door that evening, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Liz walk through from the kitchen. Opening the door she motioned me in, shutting it behind me…

"Caroline's in the shower," she informed me "so it gives us time to have a little chat. Come through."

"Liz, I'm so sorry…" I admitted

"Caroline told me what you did at school today," she replied "and I think it was a lovely gesture. Maybe it shouldn't have been something so public but it was sweet all the same. Stefan, be honest with me, how do you feel about my daughter?"

"I've come to care about her more than I've ever cared about any other girl," I informed her "when I agreed to the bet with Enzo I thought it'd be a simple task of getting the girl to fall for me and take her to prom but I was wrong. The first time I spoke to Caroline I knew I was in trouble, and it just started to grow from there. Last night at my Dad's I couldn't sleep because I knew she was angry at me and that she was hurting and that it was all my fault, and it made me realise that I underestimated the depth of my feelings for her. I know she's starting to fall for me, and I'm starting to fall for her too. I'll do anything I can to make it up to her."

"Go and talk to her," she sighed "but don't make me regret it, Stefan. I swear to God, if you hurt my daughter again, I won't be so forgiving."

CAROLINE'S POV:

A knock at my bedroom door sounded as I finished getting dressed and I moved over to it, opening it to find Stefan stood on the landing. Moving away, I sat down on the end of my bed and watched as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him…

"I've been thinking about what I said earlier." I admitted "About tutoring you, and I don't think I can do it anymore."

"You have to," he proclaimed "you're the best tutor I could have. I need you, Caroline."

"I don't think I can, Stefan, not with the way I feel about you and knowing what you did," I informed him "it'll be too hard, and I don't see why I should have to put myself through that."

"Are you sure you can't manage our last few sessions?" he asked "Because that's all it is, isn't it? Three or four more sessions and then we'll be done for good, and you'll have helped me pass Math, so please, even though I have no right to ask, stay with me, Caroline."

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "Okay. And about this arrangement…"

"The living arrangement?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Mom and I have agreed you can stay. I know how much you don't want to be at your Dad's, so I'm willing to put everything to one side for you."

"Why? After everything I've done, why are you willing to do that for me?" he inquired

"Because I care about you, Stefan." I informed him "As much as I want to, I can't just turn my feelings off…"

Looking up at him from where I'd been fiddling with my fingers, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the intensity his eyes were burning into mine with. Watching him, he moved over to me and pressed his lips against my forehead. Sighing contentedly, pursing my lips together as I did so, I waited for him to pull away but he didn't, instead his lips trailed across to the right of my face, moving down my cheek until his lips were upon my own…

"Sorry." he sighed as he pulled away "I should go."

"No," I replied, taking his hand in mine, his gaze turning back to mine, both of us watching as I entwined our fingers together "don't be sorry. Stay. Do it again."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I looked up at him from where I'd been staring at our entwined hands and nodded my head, watching as he moved back to me and pressed his lips against mine again…

STEFAN'S POV:

Letting go of Caroline's hand reluctantly, I wrapped it around her waist and lifted her onto the bed, my body following as if it were a magnet as the kiss we were currently engaged in became more heated. As she sighed contentedly against my lips, I pulled away from her and looked at her, her arms winding around my neck her fingers beginning to run through my hair…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan's head lifted from where it had been buried in my neck and our eyes met, his hands entwining with mine before lifting them above my head… "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded my head, his lips finding mine as he slid into me. Knowing it was my first time, he took it slowly, sliding in and out of me gently, my body reacting to his movements, my legs hitching higher and higher around his waist. Letting go of one of my hands, he let his lips pull from mine and his hand found my leg, lifting it higher around his waist, a gasp escaping my mouth as he slid into me deeper, the new angle sending tingles through to the tips of my toes…

"Stefan!" I moaned breathlessly, dropping his other hand to cup his cheeks, pulling his lips back to my own as I felt myself fall over the edge, his lips swallowing the moans and gasps that escaped my mouth. As we continued to kiss, his body fell onto mine momentarily and he pulled out of me and moved to the side of me, his hand coming to rest on my waist, his fingers beginning to draw patterns on my skin "Wait. You didn't…"

"It's okay." he replied, pressing his lips against my temple "What we did, that was for you."

"But…" I began

"No buts," he informed me "it was for you. You said you wanted your first time to be special, and I hope I fulfilled your wish."

"You did." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "But I also wish you'd, yeah, y'know…"

"I'll be back in a minute." he replied

"Where're you going?" I questioned, pulling him back to me as he went to move

"To yeah, y'know…" he informed me

"There's no need to be shy now, not after what we've just done." I replied "In fact, could I?"

"What?" he inquired

I looked into his eyes as he turned on his side to face me and ran my hand down his chest, sliding it around his length, his eyes widening…

"Caroline," he moaned, his fingers digging into the skin of my side as I stroked my thumb over the head "you don't have to."

"Shush…" I replied, pressing my lips against his as I began to stroke him "I want to."

I continued to stroke him, moving my body closer to his, guiding his length towards my folds… "Stefan…"

"Hmm?" he questioned

I released my hold on him and moved to straddle him, taking a hold of his length again as I eased myself down onto him, my hands pressing against his chest and my fingernails digging into the skin as I began to move once again, backwards and forwards steadily, our bodies releasing in sync minutes later...

 **Well, were you expecting that? Caroline and Stefan have made up by the looks of it…**


	21. Chapter 21

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling fingers stroking through my hair. Turning my head to the side, I saw Stefan laid watching me, his fingers running through my hair rhythmically…

"Did I dream what happened last night?" I questioned

"No," he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead "it happened."

"I know I've not had a lot of experience in that area…" I began

"Stop," he begged "it was perfect, you were perfect. What we did last night, it was for you…"

"I knew you were sorry, Stefan. When we spoke at school, I could see it in your eyes." I informed him "Last night…"

"Please don't say it was a mistake, Caroline," he replied "because it wasn't for me."

"It wasn't. Part of me wishes I could say it was but I'd be lying," I admitted "but we need to talk about where we go from here…"

"Where do you want to go?" he questioned

"People will think I'm such an idiot for forgiving you so easily," I sighed "but I don't care. I wanna be with you, Stefan."

"Can you really forgive me that easily?" he asked

I nodded my head, swallowing a lump in my throat…

"How?" he inquired

"Because I love you." I informed him "And I'm not expecting you to say it back or anything, but when you love someone, you do your best to forget about the bad things they've done and move on to focus on the positives. I believe we can be happy together, Stefan, do you?"

He nodded his head… "I think you should go to the police and report Elena for what she did."

"What?" I questioned "We have no proof, it'll my word against hers and as always, she'll win."

"She hasn't won this time though, has she?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She hasn't got me back like she wanted," he replied "you've got me, and I've got you, and that's all I want."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his, sighing contentedly as he pulled me closer to him as he rolled onto his back…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Morning, sleepyheads." Liz greeted us as Caroline and I walked into the kitchen a little while later

"Morning." Caroline mirrored "Sorry about all of this…"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned

"Stefan staying without permission, being up so late, not going to school," she admitted "I'm sorry."

"None of that matters." she replied "As long as you two are happy? Which from the looks of things, I can see that you are, am I right?"

"We've sorted things out." Caroline informed her "And we're taking it one day at a time."

"Well now you're up and on, I think it's about time you both headed to school…" she admitted

Caroline glanced at her watch and nodded her head in agreement… "Mom's right."

"Okay," I replied "let's get going then, shall we?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the car, me doing the same. Locking it as I made my way around to him, he held his hand out to me and after a moment of hesitation, I took it willingly, ignoring the murmurs and comments I could hear as we walked into school…

"Morning, lovebirds." Enzo greeted us "Struggle to get out of bed, did you?"

"Do you have to be so crude all the time?" Stefan asked

"Just stating the glaringly obvious." he informed us "So, you're all made up then?"

Stefan glanced at me and nodded his head… "I think so."

"We are." I informed him "Which reminds me, about the bet…"

"I'm sorry." he admitted "It was only meant to be a bit of fun."

"I know that, but maybe you should think about it next time before you mess with someone's feelings." I replied "I'll see you later, Stefan."

Nodding his head in agreement, I pressed my lips against his cheek and made my way down the corridor, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I saw Bonnie glaring at me as I reached the end of the corridor…

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I reached her "You've forgiven him."

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah, I have," I informed her

"None of my business?" she inquired "Caroline, he humiliated you at your one and only prom. You were devastated, and that was his fault."

"Actually, it was Elena's." I replied

"She was the one who revealed it, but he was the one who was doing the hurting," she admitted "he was the one using you, and you've let him wrap you around his little finger. Congratulations on being such a pushover, Caroline."

"If you can't be happy at the fact that I'm happy, I don't think we should be friends." I sighed

"What?" she asked

"You heard." I informed her "I've got Stefan, he's all I need."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Thank you very much!" a voice proclaimed as I sat in the canteen with Enzo

"Excuse me?" I questioned, turning to see Caroline's friend Bonnie stood in front of me

"You've ruined my relationship with my best friend," she informed me "you've wrapped her around your little finger and all she cares about is you, even when you treated her like crap."

"I'm sorry you've fallen out but how is it my fault?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because we fell out over you," she replied "Caroline thinks the sun shines out of your backside, and she'll defend you to the hilt even though you don't deserve it. How could you use her like that? She deserves so much better than that…"

"She's a feisty one…" Enzo chuckled as she walked away

"Shut up." I sighed "Is she right?"

"About what?" he asked

"Do you think Caroline would defend me?" I questioned

"Probably, yes." he replied "But it's pretty obvious why she would. She loves you, man, so I don't see why it's a problem…"

"It's a problem because I don't deserve it," I admitted "not after the way I treated her. I haven't even shown her how sorry I am."

"And how are you going to do that, exactly?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I ruined her prom for her," I sighed "so I'm going to do it all again for her and make sure she has the perfect night this time around."

"Does she really mean that much to you?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I've never felt this way about another girl before."

"Not even Elena?" he asked

"Not even Elena," I replied "Caroline's different. She's amazing, she's…"

"She's stood right behind you." he informed me

"Hey," I greeted her as I turned to see her stood behind me "did you hear all that?"

She nodded her head as she moved and sat down next to me… "Feel free to continue."

"Later." I informed her, pressing my lips against her temple "Listen, I know about your fall-out with Bonnie…"

"How?" she asked

"She came over and went psycho at Stefan, basically." Enzo admitted

"It didn't happen exactly like that," I replied "but she did have a go. She thinks I don't deserve you."

"Shows what she knows." she scoffed "Can we not talk about her?"

"Caroline, she's your best friend…" I sighed

"Stefan, please." I begged "Not now."

 **Caroline and Bonnie have fallen out over Caroline forgiving Stefan so easily, will they make up, or is that friendship over for good? And what about Stefan's idea to recreate prom for Caroline, make it a night she'll remember for all the good reasons?**


	22. Chapter 22

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the library to find Bonnie sitting alone at a table. Exhaling a breath, I walked over to her and sat down opposite her, her head lifting as I did…

"Can I help you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know you may not like me, but Caroline's really upset by what's going on between you, and even though you don't wanna believe it, I care about her, and it kills me to see her upset." I informed her "Why don't you try talking to her, burying the hatchet?"

"She was the one who basically told me to shove our friendship." she proclaimed "Why should I?"

"Why should you be the bigger person, you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "I'll leave you to figure that one out."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I've been looking for you…" I admitted to Stefan as he walked down the corridor to me

"Have you now? And why's that?" he questioned

"I wanted to give you this," I informed him, pressing my lips against his "and say hi."

"Hi." he mirrored "we need to talk about Bonnie…"

"Why?" I inquired "Has she said something else to you?"

"No," he replied "but I've spoken to her and suggested she try and bury the hatchet with you, so if she tries to talk to you, don't do what you normally do and try and sort things out. I don't wanna be the reason you fall out with your best friend."

"She thinks you treat me like crap," I admitted "but she's only seen the thing at prom. If she could see all the other times we were together and how much you care about me, then maybe she'd change her mind."

"Why don't you try talking to her?" he suggested

"If she wants to make it up to me then she can, I'm not gonna make the first move." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

"Has she gone?" Liz asked as she walked through from the kitchen

I nodded my head… "Shall we get started?"

"I still can't believe you're doing all of this for her, Stefan." she admitted

"I want to show her how much she means to you," I informed her "and this is the only way I can think how."

"She knows how much she means to you, Stefan," she replied "this is all just a bonus."

"You think?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I'm gonna go and see if her dress is done steaming. Are you okay down here?"

"Yeah," I replied "thanks, Liz."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello?" I called into the house as I arrived back from work that evening "Anybody home? Mom? Stefan?"

Shutting the front door, I proceeded to remove my coat and shoes and walked down the hallway, Stefan stepping out of the living room, quickly shutting the door behind him…

"Jesus!" I proclaimed "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"I didn't hear you till the door shut," he informed me "you need to go upstairs."

"Why?" I questioned "I just wanna get something to eat and watch a film… And why are you wearing a suit?"

"You just need to," he admitted "you'll see why, and then you need to come back down."

"What's going on, Stefan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll see," he informed me "now go upstairs, I'll see you back down here in a few minutes."

I did as he asked and smiled as he pressed his lips against my forehead. Turning, I made my way up the stairs, finding Mom waiting in my bedroom…

"What's going on?" I questioned

"Caroline Forbes, you're going to prom, again…" she informed me

"What?" I asked

"Stefan will explain everything when you go back downstairs, so we need to get you into your prom dress again…" she admitted

"I don't want to." I informed her "I don't want to get back into that dress and remember all the memories from last time…"

"It's a good job you've got a new one then, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Since when?" I asked

"This afternoon," she informed me "Stefan rang and filled me in on his plan, and gave me the task of getting you a new dress."

"He's done all of this for me?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Don't look so surprised, Caroline. The boy adores you; he'd do anything for you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, can I come in now?" Caroline's voice questioned from outside in the hallway

Smiling as I looked around the room, I opened the door and walked into the hallway, my smile widening as I saw how stunning she looked…

"You look amazing." I informed her "Come through…"

Taking my hand in hers, I led her into the room and heard her gasp softly as I shut the door behind us…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had decked the living room out with fairy lights and had dimmed the lighting, a ballad playing on the CD player in the corner. He'd pushed the furniture back to make room for a dancefloor and I turned to him and smiled at him widely…

"I can't believe you did all of this for me…" I admitted

"Caroline Forbes, will you go to prom with me?" he questioned

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he took my hand in his and led me onto the dancefloor, pulling me into his body, my breath hitching in my throat as I felt his thumb slide against the sliver of the skin on my back that my dress exposed…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Does this night really have to end?" Caroline asked as we sat outside looking up at the stars, his jacket wrapped around my shoulders as my back pressed against his front as I sat between his legs "Because I really don't want it to."

"All good things must come to an end." I admitted, pressing my lips against her cheek "But we'll always have our memories of how perfect tonight was."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I still can't believe you did all of this for me, thank you."

"You deserved the perfect prom, and I wanted to be the one to give you it seeing as though I ruined it for you last time," I informed her "tonight was all about you and making sure you had the perfect night, and I'm glad you did."

"Me too." she replied as she turned to me "But the night doesn't have to end here…"

"Doesn't it?" I questioned "Why not?"

"We can take the after party upstairs," she informed me "because proms always have an after party."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers…

CAROLINE'S PROM DRESS:

prom-dresses/cap-sleeve-mermaid-dress-88583

 **Stefan recreated prom for Caroline – how adorable?!**


	23. Chapter 23

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was stood at my locker, organising my books for the rest of the day when I saw Bonnie come to stand next to me. Shutting my locker door, I turned to her…

"Hey," she greeted me "do you think we can forget this ever happened and go back to being friends?"

"I want to, but what about Stefan?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What about him?" she asked

"Are you going to stop giving him grief?" I inquired "And are you going to apologise to him and to me for the way you spoke about him?"

"Caroline, I don't care about Stefan," she sighed "I care about you. You're my best friend."

"Wrong answer." I informed her "I'll see you around."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline reached me and rested against the lockers as I stood at mine, sighing heavily as she did so…

"What's up?" I asked

"Bonnie…" she sighed

"What's happened?" I questioned

"She tried to make up," she informed me "but when I asked her if she was going to apologise to you for the way she spoke about you, she said she didn't care about you."

"And then what happened?" I inquired

"I told her it was the wrong answer and walked away." she replied

"You picked me over her, your best friend, again?" I questioned "Caroline…"

"What?" she questioned "You're my boyfriend, Stefan. Bonnie should be happy that I'm happy, but she's not. I don't want her in my life if that's the way she's going to be."

"Just know that you don't always have to pick me over her." I replied, shutting my locker door and turning to rest against the lockers, cupping her cheek in my hand "I don't want to come between two best friends."

"Until she apologises, there's no chance of us being friends." she informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"A test?" Stefan inquired as we sat at the breakfast bar in my kitchen, having just finished up our tutoring session "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." I informed him "And the punishment if you don't pass will be severe."

"What will it be?" he asked

"No sex until you get 100%," I replied "you're going to show me how much of a good tutor I am by acing this test, and if you don't, well y'know what you get…"

"That's fine by me." he admitted "But are you sure you're going to be able to resist me?"

"I think I'll cope." I informed him

"Really?" he questioned "You think you'll be able to resist me?"

"Yep." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

Smirking as Caroline answered, I stopped what I was doing and stood up and moved around to the other side of the breakfast bar where Caroline was sitting, pushing her hair from her shoulder, letting my lips fall against her neck…

"Stefan…" she sighed

"Shush, I'm revising." I replied

"Revising the details of my neck?" she questioned

"Nope, I'm revising what it is that turns you on." I informed her as I trailed my lips to the nape of her neck, feeling her shiver below me "Just like that."

"We don't have time for this," she admitted "we need to get started on your test if we're going to be sorted and preparing dinner by the time my Mom gets home."

"We've got plenty of time." he assured me "Revision may be your idea of fun, but as you know it's certainly not mine, so now we're going to do something I think we'll both enjoy."

Smirking at me as she turned to face me, she pushed her body against mine as she climbed off of the chair and wound her arms around my neck… "What would that be, Salvatore?"

As I moved my hands to place them on her waist, she dodged past me and out of the kitchen, her laugh echoing through the house…

"You're gonna get it now, Forbes!" I proclaimed as I followed her

"That's what I was hoping for." she admitted as I walked into the hallway

"Where are you?" I questioned

I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her hands stroking up my chest. Turning to her, I pushed her body against the wall, capturing her lips in mine…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Now you've got to admit, that was better than revision any day of the week, right?" Stefan questioned as we lay together in his bed in the den, a mess of tangled limbs, my arms wrapped around his bare torso, his fingers stroking through my hair

"Not quite." I replied

"Really?" he inquired

"Yeah, really." I admitted "It looks like we're just going to have to keep going…"

"I can be persuaded." he informed me as he moved us so I was beneath his body

"Hello, anyone home?" Mom's voice called

Pushing Stefan off of me, I redressed quickly… "I'm in the den, Mom. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay, I'll put the kettle on." she replied

Hearing her footsteps walk past the den and into the kitchen, I through Stefan's t-shirt at him that we'd discarded onto the floor… "Get dressed."

"Or what?" he questioned

"Don't push me, Salvatore." I replied

"You're hot when you're annoyed." he informed me "I like it."

Sighing heavily, I pulled my shirt onto my body and began to button it back up, leaving the den and making my way through to the kitchen…

"Hi, Mom." I greeted her as I walked through and began to clear up the stuff from mine and Stefan's tutoring session "How was your day?"

"Long and exhausting," she admitted "have you started dinner yet?"

I shook my head… "Mine and Stefan's tutoring session ran late, sorry."

"Why were you in the den if all your stuff's in here then?" she questioned

"We heard some noise in the garden and went to check it out." Stefan informed her as he walked through "It was next door though, so nothing to worry about."

"Oh, good," she replied "well how about we order takeout? That way I can eat then go for a bath and head straight to bed."

"If that's what you wanna do, we're fine with it, right, Stefan?" I inquired

He nodded his head in agreement and wound his arm around my waist, letting his hand rest dangerously low. Glancing at him, seeing him turn his head to smirk at me, I moved away from him and over to the other side of the breakfast bar as I cleared our stuff away…

 **Stefan and Caroline seem to be very happy indeed – what could possibly rock that, I wonder?**


	24. Chapter 24

STEFAN'S POV:

"C'mon, Caroline, how long does it take to mark a test?" I questioned impatiently as I sat waiting for her to finish marking the Maths test I'd completed

"I can't quite believe it…" she admitted

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I inquired

"You passed." she informed me "Full marks."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she looked up at me

She nodded her head and handed me the test… "Yeah, I've checked and double checked."

"Wow…" I replied as I flicked through the test "You're not joking with me, are you?"

She shook her head… "Congratulations."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," I admitted as I continued to scan the test paper "so thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling at me warmly "I'm very proud of you."

"How proud?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She smiled at me warmly and moved around to my side of the dining room table, pressing her lips against mine… "Very, very proud."

"And what are you going to do to congratulate me?" I inquired

"Well your prize was supposed to be sex, but seeing as though my pre-imposed sex ban didn't work, it'll have to be something else." she replied

"I'm okay with sex." I informed her

"Oh I know you are," she admitted "but we can't spend all our free time in the bedroom, Stefan. So how about we go out for dinner?"

"Dinner's good too. A man's gotta eat, especially when his girl's paying." I replied "But do you mind if we go and check on the house en-route? I've not been in a while and I bet the post is piling up."

"Okay. I'll leave my Mom a note and grab my bag. Can you tidy up in here please?" she questioned

I nodded my head, her lips pressing against mine once again as she stroked her hand across my shoulders and left the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled his car into the driveway of his house and both of us climbed out of the car, Stefan stopping us as we reached the front door that was pushed ajar…

"Wait here." he proclaimed

"You're going in?" I inquired "Stefan, are you mad? We should call the police!"

"I'll be fine," he replied "it's probably just a bunch of kids."

"And what if it's not?" I questioned "What if it's a drugs gang or something?"

Turning to me, he pressed his lips against my forehead and walked into the house…

STEFAN'S POV:

I crept down the hallway, hearing music playing in the kitchen. Grabbing a baseball bat from the umbrella stand, I continued my way down…

"Mom?" I asked

"Stefan!" she proclaimed, hurrying over to me and hugging me tightly "I've missed you."

"How long have you been back?" I questioned as she pulled away

"A couple of days," she replied "but I wanted to get sorted before I let you knew I was back."

"Stefan?" Caroline called as I was about to reply

"Who's that?" Mom questioned

"Caroline," I informed her "remember? The girl who was tutoring me? We're in the kitchen, Caroline."

"What's she doing here?" she inquired

"We're together," I replied "and I've been living with her and her Mom."

"What about your brother and your sister?" she asked

"They're with Dad." I informed her as Caroline walked into the kitchen

"Hey," she greeted me "I heard you say Mom, so I figured it was safe-ish."

"What do you mean safe-ish?" Mom inquired "Of course Stefan would be safe here."

"Do you not remember the wine bottle incident?" Caroline questioned "I had to clean and bandage his hand up after that…"

"All hail Mother Theresa." Mom proclaimed

"Mom, please," I sighed "how are you?"

"I'm doing okay," she replied "every day's a struggle, but I'll get there. I'm getting there."

I smiled at her warmly… "You can't stay here; I've had everything shut off. Why don't you check into a motel for a few days and we'll take it as each day comes?"

"How am I supposed to get a motel room?" she questioned "I don't have any money…"

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Caroline asked as I went to pull my wallet out of my pocket

"I can't see her on the streets, Caroline," I admitted "she's my Mom."

"And what business is it of yours what my son does with his money?" Mom asked Caroline, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just don't want to see him get taken for a ride," Caroline admitted "I'll see you in the car, Stefan."

I nodded my head and watched her leave the kitchen, turning back to Mom, shoving some money into her hand… "Would it kill you to try to be nice?"

"You're having a go at me, but not at your girlfriend?" she questioned "She was the one who started it…"

"She's just concerned about me," I informed her "I was struggling to cope when you left. I knew I couldn't keep the house going so I had to shut everything off and find other accommodation for not just me but my brother and sister, and Caroline was kind enough to help us. She and her Mom took us in, despite their own problems. Where were you? Did you go off and get help, or did you piss your money away?"

"Stefan!" she proclaimed

"What?" I inquired "I can't believe a word you say, but you're my Mom, so I'll be in touch. I need to go."

"Where?" she questioned

"Caroline and I are going out for dinner." I informed her "I'll see you soon."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Look, before you have a go, I'm sorry, okay?" I inquired as Stefan climbed into his car "I just couldn't stand there while she played the innocent."

"I know," he replied "and I love you for defending me."

"You're not angry?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "You're the one who's been there for me, who's stuck by me and who's helped me. I don't know what to believe when it comes to my Mom anymore."

"Do you want to skip dinner?" I asked

"And do what?" he inquired as he started his engine and fastened his seatbelt

"I don't know. We could go to the beach, take a walk, watch the sun set?" I suggested

"Dinner, and then a walk on the beach, how does that sound?" he asked

"Perfect." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, he fastened his seatbelt and pressed his lips against mine, reversing out of the driveway and away from the house…

 **Stefan's Mom is back on the scene, and that can only mean one thing – drama! How will it affect him and Caroline and their relationship?**


	25. Chapter 25

CAROLINE'S POV:

"We can just skip all this and go home if you want?" I suggested to Stefan as we climbed out of his car and made our way down the sidewalk to the restaurant

"I need to tell Damon and Lil," he informed me "as much as I want to keep it from them, keep them protected, I can't."

"Do you want to do it now then?" I questioned "We can always get takeout later…"

"Why are you so amazing?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's a gift." I informed him, smiling at him warmly "So, shall we?"

He nodded his head and pressed his lips against mine, both of us turning and heading back to his car…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled up in Dad's driveway and switched off my car engine, Caroline's hand entwining with mine…

"Are you nervous?" she questioned

"Terrified is a better word for it." I admitted "What if they want to move back in with her?"

"It's something you're just gonna have to accept." she informed me "They're old enough to make their own decisions and choices now; you can't stop them."

"But I'm their big brother, Caroline," I sighed "I need to protect them."

"I know you do." she replied "But you and I both know there's ways of protecting them without making sure they do what you want too."

"Can we just get this over and done with?" I asked

"You want me to come in with you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I need my rock."

She smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in her hand, my head turning and my lips pressing a kiss to her palm. Turning my head back to her, seeing her smile widen, I pulled away from her and both of us climbed out of the car, making our way to the front door…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," Lily greeted us as she opened the front door "come in. We weren't expecting you…"

"We're not staying long," Stefan admitted "there's just something I need to tell you and Damon."

"I thought I heard your voice," a man proclaimed as he made his way into the hallway "you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, Dad." Stefan replied "I just need to talk to Damon and Lil."

"Damon's in the kitchen, we were just about to eat. You're more than welcome to join us." he admitted "And I'm guessing you're Caroline? You're more than welcome too…"

"I am Caroline," I informed him "and thank you, but it's up to Stefan."

"Stefan?" his Dad inquired

"I just really need to talk to Damon and Lil." he admitted

"What is it, Stefan?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Has something happened?"

"Can you get Damon for me and then we'll talk?" he questioned

She nodded her head and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Stefan, his Dad and I in the foyer of the house…

"So, you two finally got your acts together, did you?" he asked

"Pardon?" I inquired

"Lily's filled me in on it all," he explained "it's good to see my son happy. Thank you."

I smiled at him warmly and squeezed Stefan's hand that was still entwined with mine… "You're welcome."

"Stefan?" Damon asked as he and Lily walked back into the hallway "What's up, brother?"

"Can we head through there and talk?" he questioned

Damon nodded his head and turned, leading Lily, Stefan and I to another room…

"Don't you think your Dad should here this too?" I asked as Stefan and I followed

"Not yet…" he replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom's back in town…" I informed Damon and Lily "I went to check on the house tonight and she's back. She's been back a couple of days and she's okay but she wanted to get herself sorted before she let us know."

"When you say she's okay, do you mean…?" Damon questioned

"She doesn't seem like she was before she left, so I'm guessing the drinking's stopped." I replied "But I honestly don't know."

"What did she say about us moving back in?" he inquired

"That's a no right now," I informed him "she needs to get herself back on her feet before we ambush her. She needs to get a new job and needs time on her own before we start to be a family again. How do you guys feel? You can be honest with me, you know that…"

"What if she has a slip?" Lily inquired

"I want to say it'll all be okay, Lil, but I really don't know if it will be or not." I admitted

"I'm happy here…" she informed me "So's Damon. I don't wanna go back."

"And that's your choice," I replied "you're not going to be forced into anything you don't want to do, either of you. I just wanted to let you know if Mom gets in contact."

"What do we do if she does?" Damon questioned

"That's up to you," I informed him "but if I were you, I'd keep your distance, even if she does contact you. She's still not in the right frame of mind, that much was obvious from just spending a few minutes with her today, so she needs some time to readjust to "real life", so to speak."

He nodded his head in agreement… "Does she know where we are?"

"Yeah," I replied "so she might turn up, but at least you'll have Dad here."

"Which is why I think you should fill him in…" Caroline interjected

"And I will." I informed her, smiling at her warmly "I'll let him know so he can be on his guard too, because that's what we need to be, on our guard, all the time, until we know she's 100%..."

"She's never gonna be 100%, Stefan," Lily sighed "not until she's as happy as she was before the whole Dad cheating drama."

I moved over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder… "I know, Lil, I know."

"So we're always going to be on our guard with her, aren't we?" she questioned

"Yeah, I suppose so." I admitted, sighing heavily "Right, are you two okay? Because I need to go and talk to Dad…"

Damon and Lily nodded their heads as I got to my feet. Squeezing Caroline's hand as I walked passed her; I left the room, finding Dad in the kitchen a couple of minutes later…

"Hey," he greeted me "everything okay through there?"

"No, not really." I admitted "Mom's back. I went to check on the house today and she was there, and you know why Damon and Lil are here, so I just thought you should know so you could be on your guard…"

"Thank you, son." he replied, smiling at me weakly

"You do realise none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you, right?" I asked

"Where did that come from?" he inquired

"Months of upset and anger," I informed him "caused by you. You did this to her, to us. And I don't think I'll ever be able to properly forgive you for that…"

"Stefan, I…" he began

"Why did you cheat?" I questioned "If you were unhappy, you should've just told Mom and done something about it. You could've done couples therapy, anything, but no, you took the easy way out and cheated so Mom would end the marriage and she'd look like the bad guy. If you'd have done something, I think I would still be able to respect you."

"I don't know what to say…" he admitted

"It's a good job I do then, isn't it?" I inquired "I'm not going to college for my football scholarship; I'm going to college to study medicine, to become a doctor, because I want to do something productive with my life."

"Football is productive…" he informed me

"How can you say that? It's a sport that keeps millions of people around the globe entertained. I don't want to be known as an "entertainer". I want to be known for doing something worthy. I want to be known for being a doctor and for saving people's lives." I admitted

"Is it just what's happened within our family that's made you realise this?" he asked

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned

"Because I'd like to know why you've changed your mind all of a sudden…" he admitted

"I changed my mind when I realised that I didn't respect you anymore." I informed him "I realised that I didn't have to do something that would make you happy and myself miserable, and spending time with Caroline made me realise that too. She's strong, she's intelligent and she wants to do something with her life, and that rubbed off on me, I guess."

"She's the perfect girl then, is she?" he asked

"I think she is." I admitted "And we have plans, so now you know about Mom and so do Damon and Lil, we're gonna get off and continue with those plans."

"Okay." he replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan made his way back into the room and over to me, winding his arm around my waist…

"We're gonna get off…" he informed them "But if either of you need me, call me, okay?"

Damon and Lily nodded their heads. Once Stefan had said his goodbyes, he turned to me and we left the room, his hand on my lower back as I guided us out of the house and to his car…

"How did it go with your Dad?" I questioned

"Good," he replied "really good, actually."

I smiled at him warmly as he unlocked his car and we both climbed in… "Are you okay?"

"I am." he informed me, entwining his hand with mine "I really, really am."

"Good." I replied, bringing our entwined hands up to my lips, pressing them against the back of his hand

 **Caroline and Stefan have told Damon and Lily that their Mom is back in town, and Stefan's told his Dad too. How do you think things will go from now?**


	26. Chapter 26

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hello?" I questioned as I answered an unknown number phone call

"Stefan, it's me, it's your Mom." she informed me "I need your help."

"What's going on?" I inquired

"I've been arrested," she admitted "I was only gone from my car two minutes and they gave me a ticket…"

"And why have they arrested you for giving you a ticket?" I asked

"I may have argued with the police officer and hit him…" she informed me "You should've heard him though, Stefan, he deserved it."

I sighed heavily and ran my hand over my face, smiling weakly at Caroline as she walked out of her en-suite bathroom… "I can't come and bail you out, Mom, I'm sorry."

"So what am I supposed to do?" she questioned

"I don't know, call someone else." I replied "Or face the consequences of your actions."

"Stefan, please." she begged

"I'm sorry, Mom." I admitted, hanging up the phone before she could protest

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worriedly

"Mom's got herself arrested," I informed her "she got a parking ticket and had a row with the police officer and she hit him."

"And you're not gonna go and bail her out?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No," I replied "because me and my girlfriend have got plans, and I'm not gonna cancel them because my Mom did a stupid thing."

She smiled at me warmly and moved over to me, winding her arms around my waist… "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head… "We're gonna miss the start of the film if we don't head off soon. Are you nearly ready?"

"I'm ready." she informed me as she picked up her handbag from her bed "Let's go."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I left the movie theatre hand-in-hand, my head resting on his arm as we walked when we were stopped in our tracks by Elena. Lifting my head as she came into view, I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked up at Stefan…

"What do you want, Elena?" he asked

"To say hello," she replied "am I not allowed to say hello to friends?"

"Friends?" I inquired "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What's got you so worked up, Forbes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"The fact that you spiked my drink and put me in hospital," I proclaimed "why can't you just keep your distance?"

"Because this," she admitted, motioning to me and Stefan "is all wrong. Stefan should be with me, and he knows that as well as you and I do, and soon enough he'll realise that and you'll be left all on your sad little lonesome again, and I'll have my man back. Just thought I'd let you know. Bye."

"Ignore her…" Stefan begged as she walked away

"I'm trying." I replied, dropping his hand and continuing my way out of the movie theatre

"I know it's hard to but you've got to believe me, Caroline, I'm not going back to her." he informed me as he followed after me

"I do believe you." I admitted "It's just her; I know the lengths she'll go to…"

"You just need to continue trusting me and everything will be fine, I promise," he assured me "I will not do anything to hurt you, Caroline; you have my word on that."

I smiled at him warmly… "Okay."

Reciprocating my smile, he moved over to me and pressed his lips against mine… "I love you."

"What?" I questioned

"I said I love you," he informed me "and it's the truth, I do."

"I love you too." I replied as I captured his lips in mine

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, Lil," I greeted her as I answered her call the next day "what's up?"

"Do you think you could come over after school?" she asked "There's something you need to see…"

"What is it?" I inquired

"It's just something, Stefan," she informed me "but it's important you see it sooner rather than later. So can you?"

"I'll pick you and Damon up," I replied "I'll see you later."

"See you later." she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"That sounded weird," Caroline asked "what was that all about?"

"Lil wants me to see something, but she won't tell me what." I admitted "What do you think it could be?"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "How did she sound?"

"Okay," I replied "but you never can tell over the phone, can you?"

"No, I guess not," she admitted "why don't you go over now? Surprise them by taking them to school? I can make my own way in…"

"I said I'd go tonight now…" I informed her

"You're allowed to change your mind as a concerned big brother." she replied "Go on, go, and I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head she turned her head to me as she finished packing her school bag… "I'll see you at dinner, and you can tell me what's going on then."

"Deal." I informed her as I stood and pressed my lips against hers "I'll see you then."

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into Dad's driveway just as Damon and Lily were about to leave the house. Turning off my engine and looking up at them through the windscreen, I climbed out of my car and walked over to them as I noticed Damon's black eye…

"Is this what you called about?" I asked Lily, raising an eyebrow at her

"You called him?" Damon questioned

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "I'm sorry, Damon."

"I got into a fight at school," Damon informed me "it's no big deal, it's all sorted now."

"No big deal?" I questioned "Are you kidding me? Who did this to you?"

"Just some kid," he replied "we got into a fight over a girl…"

"Lil, can you go and wait in the car please?" I inquired

"What about school?" she questioned

"We won't be late, I promise." I assured her "Just go and wait in the car please."

"Okay." she replied

Once she'd shut the door behind her, I turned to Damon and raised an eyebrow at him… "Now do you want to tell me the truth?"

"I just have," he informed me "it was a fight between me and some kid. He won, I lost."

"Is that the story you wanna stick to?" I inquired "Because I sure as hell don't believe you…"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because you're my younger brother, Damon, and I know when you're lying, so tell me who did this." I replied "Was it Dad?"

"No, it wasn't Dad." he admitted

"Then who was it?" I asked "Just tell me, Damon…"

"It was Mom, okay?" he questioned "Mom did this to me."

 **I do love my cliffhangers – what will Stefan say now he knows that his Mom hit his brother so hard she gave him a black eye?**


	27. Chapter 27

" _It was Mom, okay? Mom did this to me."_

STEFAN'S POV:

"You went to see her, even though I told you we should stay away?" I questioned "Why?"

"She rang and said she'd been arrested and she needed bailing out," he informed me "she's our Mom, Stefan; I couldn't just leave her there."

"And look at the thanks you got in return for bailing her out. So, why did she hit you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I got too nosy." he replied "I wanted to know why she'd been arrested, where she'd been and why she hadn't been in touch. She got defensive, we rowed, and this happened."

"What did you tell Lil?" I inquired

"That I was in a fight." he informed me "Dad saw last night and took me to the hospital to be checked out. I'm fine, so let's just leave it at that."

"Do you really think I can leave it?" I asked "What sort of a brother would I be if I did?"

"What are you gonna do?" he questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "but right now I can't think about it as you and Lil need to get to school, so get in the car."

"Stefan…" he spoke as I turned and walked towards my car

"What?" I inquired, turning back to him

"I'm sorry," he sighed "I should've listened to you and stayed away."

I smiled at him weakly and motioned to the passenger side of my car. Following me, we both climbed in and I reversed out of the driveway, driving off down the road…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"She did what?" I questioned as Stefan filled me in on Damon "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Dad took him to be checked out at the hospital last night." he replied "What do you think I should do?"

"I know what you want to do," I informed him "but you can't go shouting the odds. You need to talk to her about it and see what she has to say for herself about it, and you need to tell her that it's not right."

"I shouldn't have to be laying down the law with my Mom though…" he sighed

"I know," I replied, smiling at him sympathetically as I rubbed my hand up his arm, across his shoulder to his back, letting my fingers play with the hair at the back of his head "but it looks like you're gonna have to. You need to protect your brother and sister. What if it had been Lily she'd done it to?"

"Don't!" he proclaimed "Just don't."

I smiled at him weakly and pressed my lips against his… "You need to talk to her, Stefan. You know you do."

STEFAN'S POV:

After watching Caroline drive out of the school parking lot, I climbed into my car and drove in the opposite direction, having found out from Damon the motel Mom was staying at. Pulling into the car park half-an-hour later, I climbed out of my car and locked it, making my way to her room…

"Stefan," she proclaimed as she opened the door to me "how did you find me?"

"Damon." I informed her "I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"I take it you've seen him?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she stepped aside

"I've seen him, alright." I replied "And his eye. How could you do that?"

"He was riling me," she informed me "he wouldn't shut up so I had to."

"And hitting him was the way to do that?" I asked "And the Mom of the Year award goes to…"

"Don't, Stefan, please," she begged "don't you think I feel guilty enough as it is?"

"And so you should." I replied "You hit your son. You gave him a black eye. Dad had to take him to the emergency room last night, and Damon's having to feed lies to people because he doesn't want you to get into trouble. If it was me…"

"If it was you, what?" she asked "What would you do? Would you turn me in?"

"Quite possibly, yeah." I admitted "You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions."

"Are you going to turn me in for what I did to Damon?" she inquired

"Not this time," I informed her "but if anything, and I mean anything like this happens again, I won't hesitate. They're my brother and sister, and I have to protect them. Sort yourself out and be a Mom. We sure as hell could do with one…"

"What about Saint Caroline's Mom?" she questioned

"What about her?" I asked

"Isn't she living up to the high standards you require from your parents?" she inquired

"Mom…" I sighed

"What?" she asked "Isn't she? If you want a Mom, she can be it."

"She shouldn't have to be, not when she's going through her own stuff." I admitted

"And you don't think I'm going through my own stuff?" she questioned "Isn't it obvious what I'm going through?"

"Caroline's Mom is living with a terminal illness, whereas your drinking yourself into oblivion to try and forget the mess you've made of things." I informed her "There's no comparison there. You can sort yourself out, but Liz can't, no matter how much she wants to. Think about that the next time you pour yourself a vodka. We need a Mom, please, remember that."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs as I heard Stefan's car pull into the driveway, reaching the hallway as he reached the porch and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he smiled at me weakly and pressed his lips against mine as I moved over to him…

"How did it go?" I questioned

"I don't know," he admitted "I'm just hoping she'll take on board what I said to her."

"And if she doesn't?" I asked

"I really don't know," he sighed "I wish I did but I don't."

I rested my forehead against his… "All you can do is make Damon and Lily your priority. I've been thinking; why don't the four of us do something together this weekend? Go out for dinner; go to the movies or to the beach if it's nice enough. It'll take all our minds off everything going on in our lives, what do you say?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" he inquired

I smiled at him warmly and stroked my fingertips across his cheek… "You must've been good in a previous life. So, about this weekend, what do you say?"

"Yeah, it sounds nice." he replied "And I'm sure Damon and Lil would be up for it too."

"That's settled then," I proclaimed "and now I can get started on dinner…"

"You could've ate without me." he admitted

"Mom wanted to wait as well as me," I informed him "truth be told, I think she's got a soft spot for you."

He smiled at me warmly as I pulled away from her… "She's an amazing lady."

"Yes she is." I replied "When I think about what your Mom's doing to herself and what my Mom's going through…"

"It doesn't compare, I know." he sighed "And I'm sorry you're getting it all dumped on you when you don't need it, but if I don't talk to someone about it, I feel as though I might explode."

I smiled at him sympathetically… "Well I'm here, you know that."

"I do." he informed me "And I can't thank you enough. I love you."

I smiled at him warmly as he spoke and pressed my body against his, hearing him moan in the back of his throat. Pressing my lips against his once again, I let my hand slide down his body, stopping just above his jeans… "Later."

"Tease." he sighed as I pulled away from him

"Says you." I replied, turning and walking down the hallway "It's good for you to get a taste of your own medicine every once in a while."

As I was about to walk into the kitchen, I gasped as I felt my back being pressed against his front and quickly, my body was pressed against the wall…

"You were saying?" he asked as his lips pulled away from mine

"I can't remember…" I admitted, biting down on my bottom lip "I hate you sometimes."

"Do you really?" he questioned, my stomach fluttering as his hand travelled down from my face to my waist, his fingers bunching the material of my t-shirt and stroking the skin of my side "Do you really hate me?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head… "I love you."

"I love you too," he mirrored, his hips pushing against mine as he captured his lips in mine again "and we'll continue this later."

"Stefan." I whimpered as he pulled away from me

"I'm gonna go for a shower." he informed me

"No fair," I proclaimed "no fair at all."

Smirking at me as he walked backwards down the hallway, I sighed and let my body relax…

 **Stefan's officially the King of Tease, don't you agree? But Caroline's not too bad either… What are they going to do about his Mum too?**


	28. Chapter 28

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan, it's for you!" I called up the stairs as I answered the phone the next morning "It's the police…"

I watched him as he moved down the stairs and took the phone from me, smiling at me warmly as I made my way back into the kitchen…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hi, thanks for getting back to me so soon." I sighed as Caroline disappeared out of sight "Yeah, that's right, I want to report my Mom for assault. She hit my brother, her son, Damon. He has a black eye and luckily no other injuries. My Dad took him to the Emergency room the night it happened. Okay, thank you, bye."

"Is everything okay?" Caroline questioned worriedly as I hung up the phone

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to her

"No, I just want to know everything's okay," she admitted "why are the police calling you?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise," I assured her "now hadn't we better be getting organised for school? As much as I like this getup…"

She smirked at me as she glanced down at the pyjamas she was wearing. Nodding her head in agreement, she hurried up the stairs… "Last one in the shower has to scrub the other's back."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How are things with you and Stefan, then?" Elena inquired as I stood at my locker

"None of your business, that's how they are." I informed her

"Feisty." she replied, chuckling "I really do bother you, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do." I admitted "But not because I'm insecure in my relationship with Stefan, just because you're a pain in the ass. Why don't you just find some other innocent mug to torture?"

"How can you talk to me like that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Quite easily, actually." I replied "I know all about you and the way you started to treat Stefan just before you cheated on him with Matt. How could you do that to him? You obviously didn't realise how lucky you were, whereas me on the other hand, I do realise how lucky I am to have him, and that's why he and I got a little too frisky in the shower this morning."

"You and he…?" she began

"Are engaging in a sexual relationship?" I inquired "Yes, we are. Sorry if that bothers you."

"I thought you were…" she admitted

"The school nerd which obviously equals virgin too," I replied "Nope, sorry to disappoint."

"What's going on here?" Stefan questioned, winding his arms around my waist from behind

"Elena's deluded," I informed him "so I was just filling her in on a couple of things, that's all. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded his head as I turned to him and smiled at me warmly. Shutting my locker door, I picked my bag up off the ground and glanced back at Elena as he entwined his hand with mine and led me down the corridor…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you nervous?" Caroline asked as we stood outside the gym where my Maths exam was about to take place

I nodded my head and sighed heavily… "What if I fail?"

"You won't," she replied "you've done the study and you've put in the work. Everything you need to know is up there, you just need to relax and let it translate onto the paper, okay?"

I nodded my head… "But what if?"

"Stop," she proclaimed "you're gonna be just fine. I mean, you have had the best tutor ever!"

I smiled at her warmly as the doors opened and pressed my lips against hers… "I'll see you when I'm done."

She nodded her head in agreement, mouthing good luck to me as she walked away…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, how did it go?" I asked as Stefan walked out of the gym two hours later

"Really well, actually." he informed me, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his warm smile, I wound my arms around his waist as he reached me… "And the dutiful girlfriend/tutor award goes to?"

"You. Thank you." he replied, pressing his lips against mine

STEFAN'S POV:

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore, the man I've been looking for…" Principal Jones proclaimed as Caroline and I walked through the foyer a few minutes later

"What can I do for you, Sir?" I questioned

"Child Protection Services are here," he informed me "as well as the police. Can you step into my office please?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I'll be two minutes."

Nodding his head in understanding, he walked away. Turning to Caroline, I smiled at her weakly…

"What's going on?" she asked "Is this something to do with why the police called this morning?"

"I'll explain it all when I'm finished up in there." I informed her

"No you won't," she replied "I'd like you to explain it now please. What's going on, Stefan?"

"I reported Mom for what she did to Damon." I admitted "I didn't think all this would happen…"

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned "Do you not realise what could happen? Damon and Lily could be put into care, Stefan, and then you'd never see them. Why didn't you just leave it? They were perfectly happy with your Dad, and now his name is going to be dragged through the mud too…"

"Why are you defending my parents?" I asked "No, you know what; I don't have time for this. I need to go and sort this mess out and get my brother and sister safe."

"Yeah, you do," she replied "without them hating you in the process."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sat in the library, thankful for the free period before lunch. Looking up from the book I'd been engrossed in, pulling out my headphones, I saw Bonnie stood at the table…

"Hey," she greeted me "can I sit?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly, switching off my music, wrapping my headphones around my iPod and shutting the book…

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Not really," I replied "but I'll be fine. It'll be fine."

"What's going on?" she questioned "Even though we're not speaking right now, you're still my best friend, Caroline. You can talk to me."

"Stefan's done something stupid," I admitted, sighing heavily "and didn't realise the consequences of his actions would be so major but now he's starting to realise and I don't know what to do; whether to be angry with him or whether to feel sorry for him and help him."

"Why don't you tell me what the situation is?" she suggested "Maybe that way I can help?"

"He reported his Mom to the police because she hit his brother," I informed her "and now Child Protection Services are involved too. His brother and sister have been staying with their Dad and they've been perfectly fine and well looked after since his Mom took off and now he'll probably be investigated too, so what do I do, Bon?"

"Take yourself out of the situation." she replied "I know he's your boyfriend and you love him and whatever, but he's got himself into this mess, and he needs to be the one to get himself out of it too. Doesn't he realise you've got more important things to be worrying about like your Mom and your pending exams?"

"I can't do that, Bonnie," I admitted "I can't give up on him."

"Why did you ask me what you should do if you were just going to ignore my advice then?" she questioned

"I don't know," I replied "maybe because I thought you'd speak some sense."

"Excuse me?" she inquired

"You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone, to be so in love with someone you'd do anything for them, do you?" I asked "Well I do, and I'm going to stand by Stefan and support him no matter what he decides."

"Fine, you let him walk all over you and bring you down with him," she sighed "I give up."

"Fine." I proclaimed

"Fine." she mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"I don't want another argument…" I admitted as I stood in the foyer, seeing Caroline making her way over to me

"You're not gonna get one," she informed me "how did it go in there?"

"I'm such an idiot," I proclaimed, smacking my head against the wall that I was leant against "how could I be so stupid?"

"You were doing what it took to protect your brother and sister," she replied "you were being a protective big brother, as always. So, what happens now?"

"The police told me I have time to drop the charges if I want to," I informed her "but do I do that, and let Mom get away with it? Or do I let the case go ahead, let her go to court and let us all be dragged through it too? I don't know what to do, Caroline…"

"What is your head telling you to do?" she questioned "That's what you need to listen to. Whatever that's telling you to do, do it. And I'll be standing by your side as you do."

"You will?" I inquired

"I love you, Stefan, you're stuck with me." she informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored, pressing my lips against hers

 **What decision will Stefan make?**


	29. Chapter 29

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way out of class and down the corridor that afternoon, pulling my phone out as it vibrated in my pocket, seeing I had a message from Stefan…

" _I've made my decision. Can you meet me at my car please? X"_

" _I'll be two minutes; just need to stop by my locker x"_

"Caroline, where are you going?" Bonnie questioned

"To see Stefan." I informed her as I continued down the corridor

"But we've got lesson…" she replied

"And?" I inquired "My boyfriend needs me."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline walked across the parking lot to me and I stood up straight, smiling at her warmly as she reached me…

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked

"I'm gonna head to the police station now and drop the charges," I informed her "it's what I need to do."

"Then I'm coming with you." she replied

"What about your lesson?" I questioned

"What about yours?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "C'mon, let's go."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I sat in the reception area of the police station when we saw his Mom be escorted out. Moving over to the reception desk, she collected her belongings and signed out and turned to us…

"What are you doing here?" she questioned

"We're here to take you back to the motel, Mom." Stefan informed her

"You think I want anything from you after you had me arrested?" she asked "Not a chance!"

Stefan and I followed as she made her way out of the police station and began to try to hail a cab. Looking at Stefan, I sighed heavily and moved over to her…

"Why don't you just get in the car?" I suggested

"I don't want to." she replied

"Why are you being so petty?" I questioned "Stefan knows he did wrong, and he's sorry for that. Do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" she inquired

"I said do you have to be such a bitch?" I asked "Stefan just wants you to realise the consequences of your actions and be sorry for what you've done and get help for your problems."

"You think you know about my problems?" she questioned "Honey, you know shit about my problems. And as for my son, he can go to hell for all I care."

"How can you say that?" I inquired

"He had me arrested!" she proclaimed "So I can say it quite easily, actually."

"He had you arrested because you hit your son, who was also trying to help you, FYI." I replied "And that's how you thanked him."

"He was being nosy, interfering in business that doesn't concern him." she admitted

"So instead of telling him to drop it, you hit him?" I questioned "Mother of the Year…"

"Who are you to judge me?" she inquired "You're nothing. You're no one."

"I may be nothing and no one to you, but I'm your son's girlfriend, and I care about him and your other two kids." I informed her "They're going through hell seeing you this way, and you can't even be bothered to try and sort yourself out for their sakes. You're being a bitch."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _You're being a bitch."_

"Mom!" I proclaimed, moving over to Caroline as her hand connected with her cheek "What the hell?"

"Did you hear what she said to me?" she inquired

"Yes, I did," I replied "and it was all true. You abandoned your kids, and instead of bickering with Caroline, you should be thanking her. She and her Mom have been nothing but good to us."

"I need help, Stefan…" she admitted

"Yes you do," I informed her "but I can't be the one to help you. I've got my own stuff to deal with."

"Like what?" she questioned

"My exams, my relationship, my own life." I replied "That's what I need to focus on, and the only person that can help you is you."

"So you're leaving me?" she asked "Abandoning me?"

"I think it's time you had a taste of your own medicine." I admitted

Taking a hold of Caroline as she clutched her cheek, I escorted her to my car and unlocked it, helping her into the passenger side before shutting the door behind her and moving to the drivers side, taking one last look at Mom before climbing in, starting my engine and driving off…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you okay?" I asked Stefan as I walked into the room, a bag of peas on my face

"Are you?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I'm just glad Mom's not here. I don't know what I'll say to her when she sees the mark."

"I'm sorry." he sighed "For bringing all this to your door."

"It's fine," I replied as I moved to sit on the bottom of my bed "you thought your Mom was going to get help and she didn't. That's not your fault."

"I just wish she'd see the amount of hurt and pain she's causing," he admitted "why can't she see it, Caroline?"

I smiled at him weakly and shrugged my shoulders in reply, dropping the peas to my bed as I saw the tears in his eyes start to form. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my head into the crook of his neck and let my lips press against the skin…

"What are you going to do about Damon and Lily?" I questioned as we pulled away minutes later

"I don't know," he replied "do I tell them I had our Mom arrested or…?"

"How do you think they'd react if you did?" I asked

"I have no idea," he sighed "I'm gonna call them and check in, and then take a shower. It's been a long day."

I nodded my head in agreement… "How about I order us takeout?"

"That'd be nice," he informed me "there's some money in my wallet for when it arrives."

Forty minutes later, a knock at the front door sounded and I made my way downstairs, Stefan's wallet in hand. Opening the door to the delivery guy, I opened Stefan's wallet and handed him the money plus tip, taking the bags from him and thanking him as I shut the door. Setting the bags on the table, I was about to shut Stefan's wallet when I caught sight of a picture of him and Elena. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I shut it and set it down as I heard Stefan make his way onto the landing…

"Something smells yummy!" he proclaimed "What're we having?"

"I'm not that hungry anymore…" I admitted "I might take a walk, actually."

"Caroline, what's wrong?" he questioned worriedly

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied "I won't be too long."

"Talk to me," he begged, taking a hold of my wrist as I pulled my coat on "what's going on?"

"Why do you have a picture of Elena in your wallet?" I inquired

STEFAN'S POV:

" _Why do you have a picture of Elena in your wallet?"_

"I…" I began "She was a huge part of my life, Caroline."

"I get that," she replied "but what about me? Why am I not in there?"

"Is this what this is about?" I questioned "You're jealous because there's not a picture of you in my wallet?"

"No, Stefan," she proclaimed "it's not about that. You should know what it's about…"

"I know she's done some despicable things, but she's a good person deep down." I informed her "she was my first love. I can't get rid of her that easily."

"Okay." she replied "Let's eat, shall we?"

"If it upsets you that much, I'll get rid of it." I admitted "Do you want me to?"

"I want you to want to," she informed me "I know she was your first love and everything, but I'm your girlfriend and you say you love me, you have to see my point of view on this."

"And I do," I replied "why don't you go and grab me your favourite picture of us and I'll put it in here?"

"And what about the picture of you and Elena?" she inquired

"I'll throw it out." I informed her, reaching for my wallet and pulling it out, ripping it in two in front of her "I'm sorry that it upset you as much as it did."

She smiled at me weakly and pressed her lips against mine… "I'm sorry too, for being stupid jealous."

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against her hair…

 **Action-packed chapter – Stefan has given up on his Mom, but is yet to tell his brother and sister. How do you think they'll react? And what about Caroline finding a picture of Elena in Stefan's wallet? Is this about to set doubts in her mind or will everything be okay? Hmm, I wonder…**


	30. Chapter 30

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hi, Stefan…" Elena greeted me as I stood at my locker

"Hi." I mirrored, smiling at her weakly "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you're going to Chloe's party on Saturday." she replied "Seeing as though you are the soccer team captain, it'd be front page news if you weren't there."

"I'll have to see what Caroline's doing." I informed her

"Does it matter what she's doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

CAROLINE'S POV:

I turned the corner to make my way to Stefan's locker when I saw him stood talking to Elena. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I watched as Elena's eyes met mine and she placed her hand on Stefan's arm…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Yes, actually, it does matter." I informed her "She's my girlfriend, Elena, so if I'm gonna be there, I want her there with me."

"So you can keep trying to resist me?" she questioned "C'mon, we both know how hard you're struggling to keep away from me."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm more than happy with Caroline."

"Try saying that again, but with a little bit more conviction this time," she chuckled "then I might believe you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Elena started to laugh and her eyes glanced across at me. Composing myself, I walked down the corridor and past them, ignoring Stefan's calls of my name…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did you know she was there?" I inquired as Caroline continued walking down the corridor

"No," she replied "honestly, I didn't."

Slamming my locker door shut, I pushed past Elena and hurried down the corridor after Caroline, finding her slumped in a corner with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly…

"Caroline…" I whispered

"What?" she questioned through sobs

"That wasn't what it looked like, I promise." I informed her

"What do you think it looked like, Stefan?" she asked

"Elena and I flirting, and after what happened last night, I know how much that thought hurts you," I admitted "but nothing was happening between us, I swear to you. I was being polite, and she started to flirt with me. She wants to know if I'm off to Chloe's party on Saturday night, and she must've seen you which is why she did what she did. I had no role in it, and I'm sorry that it's upset you so much."

"Why won't she just leave us alone?" she questioned, raising her head from her hands

"I have no idea." I replied, smiling at her weakly "But I don't feel anything for her, not anymore. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I do." she informed me "It's just, when I see her being all fake and push-up bra with you, it kills me, because I know she had you, and it scares me that she could have you back with a click of her fingers."

"Well she couldn't, not anymore," I admitted "that's the honest truth. How about we get out of here?"

"And go where?" she questioned

"The beach," I replied "I could use a dip to clear my head."

"And what about school?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We're both almost done for the day. What difference is a couple of hours gonna make?" I inquired "C'mon, let's go…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived at the beach and after a quick pit stop en-route to change into my bikini; I climbed out of his car and undressed, wrapping my towel around me before walking down to the sand…

"Are you gonna join me?" I asked Stefan as he stood watching me

"I'm enjoying the view from up here." he informed me

"Well why don't you come and take a closer look at the view?" I suggested "It's much better down here, I promise."

Smirking at me, he walked down to me and wound his arms around my waist… "Yeah, you're right. It's much better."

"Stefan!" I proclaimed suddenly as he threw me over his shoulder "Stefan Salvatore, don't you dare!"

I watched as he ran to the water and laid me down in it. Gasping as I stood up, pushing my now soaking wet hair from my face, I splashed him and wound my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his…

"Are you okay?" I inquired as his hands found my waist

"Perfect," he replied, pressing his lips against mine "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Now if I remember rightly, you said you could do with a dip, right?"

STEFAN'S POV:

" _You said you could do with a dip, right?"_

I watched as Caroline pulled away from me and let her hands that had been around my neck run down my chest, her hands pushing against me, sending me flying backwards into the water…

"You're dead, Forbes." I proclaimed as I watched her run out of the water as I surfaced

"Call it payback, Salvatore." she replied as she ran up to the sand

Winding my arms around her waist from behind as she wrapped her towel around her, I let my hands raise up and take a hold of her towel… "I prefer the view when it's not covered."

"Do you now?" she asked as she turned to me

"Yeah," I replied as I let the towel drop to the sand "I really, really love it."

"What do you love about it?" she questioned

Smiling at her warmly, I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against hers… "I love your eyes, the way they meet mine when we're making love, I love the way your cheeks flush when you come, I love the way your breath hitches in your throat when I press my lips against your neck, I love the way you shiver when my hand pushes your hair from your face. I love the way your body pushes against mine whenever I run a hand down from your neck down your chest to your waist and lower. I love the way your legs wrap around my waist and I love the breathless moans of my name that leave your lips when I press my lips to all the right places on your body, like here…"

"Stefan…" she moaned as I pressed my lips against the hollow of her throat

"And most of all, I love you." I informed her "I love your beauty, your generosity and your kindness. I love the way you took me, my brother and sister in when you didn't have to, and I love that you forgave me for being such a pig, and I love that you helped me pass Math…"

"What?" she inquired, pulling away as I finished speaking "You passed? How do you know?"

"My teacher told me today," I replied "I passed. Second highest mark in the class."

"Congratulations!" she proclaimed as she jumped into my arms, her arms wrapping around my neck, her legs wrapping around my waist

 **For those of you who are wondering, Elena is about to get what's coming to her, don't worry! And Stefan passed Maths – Caroline is a great tutor!**


	31. Chapter 31

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom, we're back!" I called into the house as Stefan and I walked in the front door "Mom?"

"Maybe she's gone to work?" Stefan suggested

"You saw how she was this morning;" I replied "she could barely move. Can you check upstairs for me please?"

He nodded his head and pressed his hand against my lower back as he moved past me and to the stairs. Walking down the hallway, I made my way into the kitchen and shouted for Stefan as I saw her laid on the floor…

"I'll call an ambulance…" he informed me as he pulled out his phone

"No, no ambulance." Mom whispered

"Oh thank God," I proclaimed as she came to "Mom, you need to be checked out."

"I'm fine." she assured me "I just had a dizzy spell. Can you just help me up to bed?"

I glanced at Stefan who raised an eyebrow at me. Glancing back at Mom, I motioned Stefan over and he helped me get her to her feet. Taking her weight on me, I escorted her from the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

"You think we should've called an ambulance for her, don't you?" I asked Caroline as she walked back into the room a little while later, running her hands over her face

"Of course I do," she replied "but I can't go against my Mom's wishes. If she doesn't want an ambulance, I can't force it."

"Even if it means you're going to be up half the night worrying about her?" I questioned

"Yep." she informed me

"What about…?" I began

"School's the last thing on my mind right now, Stefan." she admitted "I'm gonna make my Mom some soup, and depending on how she is in the morning, is whether we go to the hospital or not."

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her forehead as she reached me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Is she okay?" Stefan questioned as I walked into my bedroom

"She's sleeping." I informed him "I've left a bell by her bed, so if she needs me, she can just ring that."

"Okay." he replied "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You look exhausted…"

"I am," I admitted "and I'm sorry that what happened when we got back ruined our afternoon."

"You don't have to be sorry." he informed me "As long as your Mom's okay, that's all I care about."

"Really?" I inquired

"Really." he mirrored "I know how important she is to you, and I wouldn't hold anything to do with her against you."

"I really needed to hear that," I admitted as I climbed into beside him and snuggled into him "thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

The next morning Caroline and I made our way down the stairs, finding Liz in the kitchen making breakfast with Damon and Lily…

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"Liz invited us over for breakfast," Damon informed me "and I think we need to talk…"

"Okay." I replied as I glanced at Caroline "The den?"

He nodded his head and as Caroline walked over to her Mom and Lily, Damon made his way over to me and we walked out of the room…

"Mom called me," he admitted "and told me what you said to her after you bailed her out for getting her arrested over hitting me."

"And did she tell you what she said to Caroline?" I questioned "No, of course she didn't…"

"I'm not here to have a go," he informed me "I'm here to thank you…"

"I thought you'd be angry when you found out…" I admitted

"The only thing I'm angry about is that you didn't continue with the charges." he replied

"I didn't want you or Lil to hate me, and if I'd have pressed charges against her, Dad's name would've been dragged through the mud and you and Lil would've probably been taken into care," I explained "I couldn't do that to you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What happened to your face, Caroline?" Mom asked as Stefan and Damon walked back into the room

"You know me and how clumsy I am," I replied "I walked into a door…"

Stefan wound his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder as I finished speaking, his lips brushing against my cheek…

"Everything okay?" I questioned

He nodded his head and stood up straight… "Damon, Lil, me and Caroline wanna know if you guys want to do something with us this weekend. We could go bowling, to the movies, out for dinner, whatever you guys wanna do…"

STEFAN'S POV:

After arranging plans with Damon and Lily for the weekend, Caroline and I dropped them off at school and made our way to school ourselves. Switching off my engine as I pulled into a space in the parking lot, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to Caroline…

"What do you want to do about Elena?" I questioned

"I'd like to forget she exists," she admitted "but seeing as though that's not possible, I'm gonna try my best to stay out of her way today."

"Okay." I replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Y'know, if what she's doing is bothering you that much, you could always go to Principal Jones."

"And have her know she's won?" she inquired "Not a chance! I'm strong, I can handle myself."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "Let's go then, shall we?"

She nodded her head in agreement and climbed out of the car as did I. Locking my car, I moved around to her side and entwined my hand with hers, leading her into school…

 **Damon and Stefan have talked about what their Mom did to him, and Liz is okay after her collapse, or is she? Drama to come next chapter, that's all I'm saying…**


	32. Chapter 32

STEFAN'S POV:

" _Hey, the rest of my classes have been cancelled so I'm heading home to study. I'll see you there later. Love you x"_

As I walked down the corridor, I replied to Caroline's text, bumping into someone as I turned the corner…

"Watch it!" Bonnie's voice proclaimed

"Sorry." I replied as I put my phone in my pocket and bent down to help her pick up her things

"Save it," she sighed "you can go now…"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I questioned as we both got to our feet "And don't say it's just because of the bet thing, because I know it's more than that."

"I just can't help but think you're gonna hurt my best friend," she admitted "she's going through enough with her Mom being ill, Stefan. She doesn't need you messing her around, so if that's what you're doing, you need to end it before she gets hurt."

"How am I meant to prove to you how much I care about Caroline?" I inquired "I love her, Bonnie, whether you believe it or not. All I want to do is be there for her, love her and support her. You have to start trusting me."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom, I'm home." I proclaimed as I walked into the house as afternoon drew in on Mystic Falls "Hey, Mom, are you home?"

Setting my bag and my books on the table in the hallway, I checked the living room, the kitchen and the backyard, finding them all empty. Heading back into the house, I made my way upstairs and found Mom unconscious in the bathroom…

"Mom!" I proclaimed as I hurried over to her lifeless body "Mom, it's me, Caroline, can you hear me?"

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I called an ambulance, moving Mom into the recovery position as I relayed details to the person on the other end of the line…

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, what's wrong with Caroline's Mom?" Elena asked as I stood at my locker that afternoon

"What?" I questioned

"You heard," she replied "what's wrong with her?"

"How do you know there's something wrong with her?" I inquired

"I heard you and Bonnie talking about it, so c'mon, what is it?" she questioned

"Is this some huge joke to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "All you need to know is that Caroline's Mom is seriously ill and she doesn't need you trying to get me back. She's got enough on her plate, so you just need to leave her be…"

As Elena was about to reply, my phone began to ring. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was Caroline…

"You can go." I informed Elena

Watching her as she walked away, I answered my phone… "Hey."

"Hey," she mirrored, her voice breaking as she spoke "I need you."

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I shut my locker door

"It's Mom…" she admitted "I found her unconscious. We're at the hospital now but she's been taken off for tests. Stefan…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." I assured her "Caroline, everything's going to be okay, you know that, right?"

"I wish I could believe you…" she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood up as I heard Stefan's voice asking a nurse my whereabouts, seeing him make his way through the double doors to the Emergency department a minute later. Folding my arms across my chest, pursing my lips together as our eyes met, I failed to stop the tears from falling as he hurried over to me and pulled me into his arms, his fingers running through my hair soothingly as his other hand ran up and down my back…

"Has there been any news yet?" he asked as we pulled apart a few minutes later

I shook my head… "A nurse came to tell me that they're still running tests. That's it."

"Do you want me to go and see if I can find out something?" he inquired

I shook my head again… "I'm scared of finding out what's wrong."

"I know you are, but the sooner we know what we're dealing with, the sooner we can get her better." he replied

"What if this is just the start of things to come?" I questioned "Mom in and out of hospital, me waiting here in a state because I don't know what's going to happen? I don't think I could bear that, Stefan, and I can't expect you to stick around through the rest of this."

"Then we'll deal with it," he informed me "together."

"Miss. Forbes?" a woman's voice inquired as I was about to reply

"That's me." I informed her "What's going on?"

"We believe your Mom's contracted pneumonia," she admitted "so when she wakes up we'll start a new treatment plan for her which will involve new medication to help fight the virus."

"She's still not awake?" I asked "She's been unconscious for probably hours…"

"It's a good sign," she informed me "it means her body's resting, but also fighting too."

"What can we do?" Stefan questioned

"I think the best thing would be to go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow." she admitted "Until your Mom wakes up, Miss. Forbes, there's nothing we can do but keep our eye on her obs."

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here?" I questioned "She'll be frightened."

"There are nurses on this ward all day, every day. Your Mom won't be alone for long." she replied "And as soon as she wakes up, we'll call you."

"The doctor's right, Caroline," Stefan admitted "we should get home, and come back tomorrow."

I looked up at Stefan. Sighing heavily, I nodded my head and let him escort me out of the department, thanking the doctor as we left…

STEFAN'S POV:

"You've got to eat, Caroline…" I sighed as I walked back into the living room to find she hadn't touched the food I'd made her

"I'm not hungry!" she proclaimed, throwing her plate against the wall "I told you that when we came in and it's still the case now. I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat."

Watching her as she dissolved into tears, I moved over to her and pulled her into me, feeling her hands push at my chest…

"Don't, Stefan," she begged "I don't deserve sympathy."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, pulling her away from me, holding onto her arms as I did so

"I've just lost it at you for no reason," she sighed "everything's such a mess and I don't know what to do or how to handle it."

"You didn't just lose it at me for no reason," I informed her "you lost it because your Mom is in hospital and you're scared. You deserve sympathy because you're going through this too."

"I'm gonna clear that up…" she admitted, motioning to the mess on the floor

"You stay sat down, I'll do it." I replied

"I said I'll do it." she sighed "It's my mess, I'll clear it up."

Watching Caroline as she stood up and left the room, returning a minute later with a dustpan and brush and a bucket of hot water, I continued to watch as she began to clear up the mess she made and as she began to scrub furiously at the carpet, sighing heavily as she did so. Moving over to her, I bent down in front of her and placed my hand on the one of hers that the scrubbing brush was scrubbing at the carpet with and her head lifted and she smiled at me weakly before dissolving into tears once again…

"It's okay," I whispered "it's okay."

 **Is it okay though? Is Liz going to be okay? And what about Stefan and Caroline? And what about Elena?**


	33. Chapter 33

CAROLINE'S POV:

The next morning I made my way downstairs, ready and dressed to go to the hospital. As I pulled my coat on, I heard Stefan's footsteps behind me and exhaled a breath as I turned to face him…

"Why don't you give me a couple of minutes and I'll come too?" he suggested

"Because I can do this on my own." I informed him "I have to do this on my own."

"No you don't," he replied "I'm here. You're not alone anymore, Caroline."

"Are you really trying to convince me that you care?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What?" he asked

"Are you?" I inquired "Because I know you don't, not really. You say you do, but it's all just a pack of lies."

"How can you say that?" he questioned

"How can I say that?" I asked "You used me for a bet, that's how I can say that, Stefan!"

"I thought we'd got past all that?" he inquired

"Well obviously I haven't," I informed him "just go to school and I'll see you later."

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm really not in the mood for whatever you've got to say to me, Elena." I admitted as I lifted my head to see her stood by the table I was studying at in the library

"What are you, Stefan Salvatore, doing in a library?" she questioned

"Studying." I informed her "Unlike you, I actually like to do the work myself…"

"This isn't the place for you," she replied "c'mon, why don't we get out of here?"

"I'm okay, thanks." I admitted "You can go though."

She sighed heavily and moved to sit down next to me… "Stefan, how long have I known you? Why don't you talk to me? Tell me what's on your mind?"

"Because I know you won't listen," I informed her "not really, anyway."

"Is this about Caroline?" she questioned

"What goes on between Caroline and I is none of your business." I admitted

"Why don't you just talk to me?" she asked "I can help you sort things out…"

"Please!" I scoffed "So if I tell you that she and I had an argument this morning and she's pushing me away because her Mom's in hospital, you won't be overjoyed and try to make your move?"

"Stefan…" she began

"I don't need your pretend sympathy, Elena." I informed her

"It's not pretend, Stefan." she replied, placing her hand on my wrist as I stood "I promise you it's not."

I turned my head to her and looked into her eyes, sighing heavily as I sat back down… "I know she's had to do it on her own for so long, but I'm there for her now, but she can't seem to accept it."

"Maybe because she's been so used to doing it on her own for so long, she can't adjust to accepting help?" she suggested "Have you ever thought of it that way?"

"I just wish she'd let me help her…" I sighed

"I know." she replied, rubbing her hand up and down my arm as I placed my head in my hands

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was sat waiting to speak to Mom's doctor when I heard footsteps making their way down the otherwise quiet corridor. Turning my head to where they were coming from, I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes as I saw Elena making her way over to me…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"I just thought I'd come and tell you that you've lost." she informed me

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"Stefan," she replied "you've lost him. Me and him, it's back on."

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"He kissed me," she informed me "told me he wanted us to get back together, and asked me to come and tell you because he doesn't want to see you."

"Right…" I replied "Well you can tell him to pack his things and get the hell out of my house then. We're done!"

"Will do." she assured me, smiling at me falsely before turning on her heel and walking away

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hi…" I greeted Bonnie as she sat down opposite me in the canteen that afternoon

Smiling at me weakly, she set her phone in front of me and pressed play on a video…

"You videoed us?" I questioned

"I had to." she replied "I saw you talking and knew she'd try and get her claws into you and she has…"

"Are you going to tell Caroline?" I inquired

"I wouldn't be surprised if Elena already has." she admitted "And if she has, you need to find out and show this to Caroline. She needs to know the truth, Stefan, not the lies Elena will have filled her head with."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Do you mind if I?"

"Not at all." she replied

I thanked her and picked up her phone, shoving it into my pocket before leaving the canteen, finding Elena stood at her locker…

"There you are," I proclaimed "I've been looking for you everywhere…"

"You have?" she questioned "Why?"

"Where've you been?" I asked "You disappeared after our kiss and we didn't have time to talk about what it meant."

"I had to go and see someone," she informed me "but I have time to talk now if you're free?"

"Who did you have to go and see?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "Anyone special?"

"Nope," she replied "just someone. Everything's fine though, and by the way, Caroline asked me to pass on a message…"

"She was the person you had to go and see?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I told her things were back on between us, and she told you to pack your things and get the hell out of her house."

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Because, Stefan," she replied "it's obvious what's going to happen. Caroline needed to know."

"My God, you seriously are deluded, aren't you?" I questioned "Why the hell would I get back together with you?"

"Stefan…" she began

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Caroline…" Mom's doctor, Doctor King admitted as she reached me "Shall we go to my office?"

I nodded my head and stood up to follow her, hearing Stefan call my name as we began to walk…

"Can I just have a minute?" I questioned

She nodded her head and walked away. Turning back to Stefan, I folded my arms across my chest as he reached me…

"What are you doing here?" I inquired

"What do you think?" he asked "I know what Elena's told you, and it's not true."

"Y'know what, quite frankly I couldn't care if it is or not." I admitted "I've got bigger things to focus on like my Mom and the fact that she's currently lying in a hospital bed. Just go, Stefan…"

"I'm not going to let you walk away that easily…" he proclaimed, taking a hold of my wrist as I turned to walk away

"Let me go, Stefan." I replied "I need to go and talk to the doctor. Please."

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked as she reached my locker later that afternoon

"It didn't," I sighed as I pulled her phone from my pocket and handed it back to her "she had to go and talk to the doctor, but Elena's been to see her. What do I do, Bonnie?"

"I'll sort it." she informed me "You've got my word on that."

"Why are you jumping through hoops to help me all of a sudden?" I inquired

"Because if you didn't love and care about my best friend, you wouldn't have asked to take my phone to show her the evidence that Elena's a lying bitch." she admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

I returned from the hospital and was curled up under a blanket in the living room with a tub of ice-cream on my lap watching Keeping up with the Kardashians when the doorbell rang. Ignoring it, I turned the volume up on the TV and tried to zone out…

"Caroline, it's me." Bonnie's voice proclaimed "No Stefan, I promise."

Switching the TV off, I set the ice-cream down on the coffee table and threw the blanket off of me, walking through the hallway to open the door to her…

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked

"I thought we could have a slumber party?" she suggested

"Really?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Stefan told me about your Mom, and I think after everything that's happened today, you could use a friend, am I right?"

I nodded my head… "Stefan and Elena are back together."

"No they're not," she replied "they're anything but."

"What?" I questioned "But Elena said…"

Smiling at me warmly, she pulled her phone out and handed it to me…

"Bonnie, I don't wanna…" I began

"Just keep watching," she replied "you'll get to the good bit soon."

I looked up at her and then back to the phone, watching as Elena pressed her lips to Stefan's before he pulled away quickly and pushed her away from him…

"She kissed him?" I inquired

Bonnie nodded her head… "And when he pushed her away, she ran off…"

"Do you mind waiting here while I go and…?" I asked

"Go and sort it out," she replied, smiling at me warmly "and then we'll slumber it."

"Thank you!" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly before grabbing my keys and making my way out of the front door

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, you have a visitor!" Lily proclaimed as I sat in my room at Dad's, working on an English assignment

Leaving the room, I walked down the stairs to find Caroline stood in the hallway… "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say sorry," she admitted "for everything. For pushing you away, for believing Elena over you, and for being a general bitch these last couple of days."

"It's okay." I replied

"No, it's really not," she sighed "but I want it to be. Bonnie showed me the video of you pushing Elena away when she kissed you. Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think?" I questioned "Elena's not the one I want to be with, and I knew the reasons why she was doing it..."

"Why didn't you do it to spite me?" she asked "After the way I was with you last night and this morning?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it," I informed her "I know you're hurting and even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt you like that."

"But…" she began

"Just stop talking, Caroline," I sighed "I love you, that's all there is to it. Elena offered herself to me on a plate and I rejected her because of you, because all I want to do is be there for you, to look after you and to love you, if you'll let me?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _Because all I want to do is be there for you, to look after you and to love you, if you'll let me?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Stefan finished speaking and nodded my head… "Yeah."

"Yeah, what?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'll let you." I informed him, pursing my lips together to stop the tears from falling

Smiling at me warmly, he moved over to me and enveloped me in his arms and I couldn't stop myself from letting the tears begin to fall…

"I love you…" I whispered against his chest as I clutched onto the material of his shirt

"I love you too." he mirrored, pressing his lips against my hair

 **Did you think Elena had got her way with Stefan? As if I could let that happen… Now Stefan and Caroline are back together and stronger than ever, what does that mean?**


	34. Chapter 34

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I walked into school together the next morning, and I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Elena out of the corner of my eye…

"Ignore her. Don't let her get to you…" Stefan whispered as we reached my locker

"Too late." I admitted

Letting go of his hand, I set my bag down and made my way over to her, thankful she was stood on her own…

"Can I help you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know exactly what happened yesterday," "I informed her "turns out someone decided to video you making a move on my boyfriend and she also captured him rejecting you. How does that feel, to have someone reject you?"

"You can't talk to me like this…" she replied

"Can't I?" I inquired "Since I started dating Stefan, you've done nothing but make my life a misery, so I think I'm very much entitled to speak to you this way, especially since you went as far as putting me in hospital after spiking my drink, and if you don't keep your distance from now on, I'll go to the police and I'll tell them what you did to me…"

"And you think they'll believe you?" she asked

"I've got witnesses who saw what I was like that night," I informed her "and my Mom's the Sheriff, so yeah, I think they'd believe me."

"Your Mom's the Sheriff?" she inquired

"Oh, didn't you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Yeah, she is."

"Caroline, I…" she began

"Save whatever you're gonna say for someone who cares," I replied "because I really don't. Just stay away from me and stay away from Stefan, or else I will tell my Mom I know exactly who spiked my drink, okay?"

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump in my throat. Nodding my head too, I walked back over to Stefan, smiling at him warmly as I opened my locker…

"What did you say?" he questioned

"I told her that my Mom was the Sheriff," I informed him "turns out she didn't know that fact, but now she does, I don't think we'll have to hear anymore from her."

"Good." he replied, winding his arms around my waist from behind as I organised my books for the day "And us, me and you, we're okay, yeah?"

"Wasn't last night proof enough?" I inquired as I turned to him

He smirked at me and captured his lips in mine, my back hitting my locker and a gasp escaping my lips…

"We're in school, Stefan…" I whispered against his lips

"Sorry," he replied "I was just remembering last night."

"Well, we can have a replay tonight if you like?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Caroline…" he sighed

"I better be heading to lesson, I'll see you later." I informed him, pressing my lips against his cheek before shutting my locker door and making my way down the corridor

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's up with you, mate?" Enzo asked as we sat in the canteen that lunchtime

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're happy…" he replied

"Don't I have reason to be?" I inquired "I've got a beautiful girlfriend, great friends and a pretty great life, plus summer is almost upon us, and I intend on making it one of the best ones ever."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Caroline's voice questioned as she reached us

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," I informed her "but plenty of parties before college, that's for sure."

"Sounds amazing." she replied

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Caroline Forbes?" Enzo inquired

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Caroline Forbes hates partying!" he proclaimed

"I don't hate partying," she informed him "it's just that I was never invited because I was the "school nerd". Now I'm dating the most popular guy in school, I'm taking advantage and making up for lost time."

"Good girl." he replied, holding his hand up for a high-five

"High-five?" she questioned "So lame, Enzo…"

Biting my bottom lip to stop from laughing as Enzo retracted his hand and glanced at me, I wrapped my arm around Caroline's shoulder and pulled her into me… "You just got burned, mate."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived home after visiting Mom, finding the post on the mat. Picking it up, I set my bag down by the stairs and flicked through, seeing one from Christopher Newport University in Virginia. Glancing at Stefan who was also dumping his bag, I shoved it under my jumper and turned to him, smiling at him warmly…

"Why don't you go and get us a pizza?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"You okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I know we probably should've gone grocery shopping on the way home, but I know neither of us could be bothered, so why don't we have pizza tonight and then grocery shop tomorrow?"

"Okay." he replied "I won't be long. Your usual, yeah?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he pressed his lips to my forehead. Watching him as he left the house, I pulled the letter from under my jumper and ripped it open, leaning my head back against the wall as I read that my application had been accepted…

 **Caroline's application to a university in Virginia (almost 7 hours away, FYI) has been accepted. Why did she apply in the first place, and what is she gonna do now her application has been accepted? And what is she gonna tell Stefan? Find out next chapter…**


	35. Chapter 35

CAROLINE'S POV:

Mom had been discharged on Saturday morning, and after bringing her home, Stefan had gone off to work. Getting her settled on the sofa, I picked up the acceptance letter and walked into the living room where she was currently sat, holding it against my chest…

"What have you got there, sweetie?" she asked, turning her head to face me

"You remember me telling you about my pipe dream?" I questioned "Well yesterday it came true…"

"You got into university?" she inquired

"In Virginia, Mom." I informed her, sighing heavily

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "That's 7 hours away, Caroline."

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Sorry, I'm just…"

"You never expected anything to come of it, right?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "What do I do? What do I say to Stefan?"

"Can you see yourself there?" she inquired

"If things weren't the way they were, you and Stefan wise, yeah, maybe." I replied

"You can't let Stefan and I hold you back, Caroline…" she informed me

"And you're not," I assured her "but who's gonna be here for you if I confirm my place? And what about Stefan and I? I don't think our relationship's strong enough to survive a 7-hour commute…"

"You have to do what's right for you." she replied

Nodding my head in understanding, I moved further into the room and threw the letter onto the fire. Swallowing a lump in my throat before turning back to her, I smiled at her warmly… "Decision made."

"Are you sure?" she asked

I nodded my head… "You and Stefan are the two most important things in my life right now. I can't give either of you up."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Caroline as she made her way into the garage

"My car's making a funny noise, do you think you could give it the once over for me?" she inquired

"Course," I replied, smiling at her warmly as I looked over her body "yeah, she looks pretty good to me…"

"Stefan!" she proclaimed, slapping her hand against my chest "Can you, please? I don't mind waiting."

I nodded my head and brushed my lips against her forehead and took her keys from her, pulling it into the garage…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Everything seems to be fine," Stefan informed me half-an-hour later "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, smiling at him warmly "and okay, I'll admit it, there was nothing wrong with my car, I just wanted to see you."

He reciprocated my warm smile and pressed his lips against mine, pulling me into him, his arms winding around my waist tightly…

"You're at work…" I sighed as we pulled apart

"Boss isn't here," he informed me "I could always sneak off for a quickie if you're willing?"

"Seriously?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "We could continue on from this morning, seeing as though we got interrupted with the news of your Mom being discharged."

"I'll meet you out back in five minutes." I informed him, pressing my lips against his quickly before walking away

CAROLINE'S POV:

I leant against the wall, watching Stefan as he walked towards me. Smiling at him, I lifted up the hem of my dress to show him my bare legs and just the bottom of my underwear, a groan escaping his lips as he pulled me into him and cupped my cheeks in his hands, his mouth covering mine as his body pushed against mine, my instant moans spilling into his mouth. Grabbing a hold of his overalls, I untied them and pushed them down to his ankles, Stefan pulling the material of my dress up and around my waist, his already hard length pressing against my underwear clad crotch…

"Thank you…" he sighed a few minutes later, resting his forehead against mine

"You're welcome." I replied "Will that keep you going the rest of the day?"

He nodded his head and we began to readjust ourselves. Checking my appearance in one of the car windows, we made our way back around to the front of the auto-shop and I sighed heavily as I saw Elena pull in behind me…

"What's she doing here?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders in reply. Smiling at him weakly as he looked at me, I pressed my lips against his and wiped my thumb across his lips, removing the remnants of my lip-balm before walking past Elena and to my car, climbing in and driving off…

"How did telling Stefan go?" Mom inquired as I walked back into the house a little while later

"It didn't…" I replied "I decided he doesn't need to know."

"You seriously think that?" she questioned "Think about if you don't tell him and he finds out. He's gonna wonder why and most probably blame himself. You can't keep it a secret forever, Caroline, you need to come clean."

"Do I, though?" I asked "The letter's gone and there's no other way he'll find out, is there?"

"Secrets work in mysterious ways, Caroline," she replied "you're digging yourself a hole here if you don't tell him."

"I can't tell him, not yet." I admitted "The look on his face alone will devastate me."

"When, then?" she inquired

"I don't know," I sighed "I'll tell him in my own time."

STEFAN'S POV:

Liz made her way out of the kitchen as I arrived home from work as evening was pulling in on Mystic Falls. Saying goodnight to me, she smiled at me weakly and made her way up the stairs. Pulling off my boots and overalls, I put my boots on the shoe rack and walked through to the kitchen and into the laundry room, shoving them into the washing basket…

"Hey," Caroline greeted me as I walked back out into the kitchen "how was the rest of your day?"

"Great," I replied "I had a visit from my girlfriend and got a treat that satisfied me for the rest of my day…"

"Oh, really?" she questioned "How very nice for you!"

"Yeah, it was very nice, actually." I admitted "How was the rest of your day?"

"Fine," she replied "I washed, I cooked and I cleaned. There's some lasagne in the fridge for you if you want it before we go out. What did Elena want?"

"One of the other lads dealt with her so I don't know," I informed her "she asked for me but I said I was too busy…"

She smiled at me warmly… "I love you."

"Where did that come from?" I asked

"Is a girlfriend not allowed to tell her boyfriend she loves him?" she inquired

I nodded and smiled warmly at her, moving over to her… "I love you too."

"Good." she replied

"Well, Damon called and has asked if we can do tomorrow instead and I said that'd be perfect given your Mom's just out of hospital and he's got an assignment to finish, but seeing as though she's gone to bed, how about we do date night?" I suggested

"I'd like that…" she admitted

"Good," I replied "why don't you go and get sorted and I'll grab a quick shower and we'll head out?"

She nodded her head in agreement and pressed her lips against mine before leaving the room…

 **Caroline's burned her letter from the Virginia university, will she live to regret it?**


	36. Chapter 36

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'll get it, Liz." I called from downstairs as the phone started to ring

"Thanks, Stefan." she replied as I made my way into the hallway to get it

"Hello? No she's not here right now, can I take a message? Christopher Newport University, Virginia? Why are you contacting my girlfriend? Right, okay, yes I'll pass on the message and ask her to get back to you. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"Who was it?" Liz asked as she made her way down the stairs as I set the phone down

"Christopher Newport University, Virginia." I informed her "They said Caroline applied to study there in the Fall and has been accepted. Did she tell you about it?"

I watched Liz as she swallowed a lump in her throat… "She was going to tell you, I know she was."

"When did she get the letter?" I asked

"Friday," she informed me "she told me Saturday when I was discharged from hospital. It was just a pipe dream for her, Stefan, one she never expected to come true."

"But now it has," I replied "what did she do with her acceptance letter?"

Liz bowed her head and cleared her throat before looking up at me once again…

"Liz, what did she do with her acceptance letter?" I questioned

"She burned it," she informed me "threw it onto the fire."

"Why?" I inquired

"Her reasons are for her to tell you, Stefan, not me." she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Stefan as I walked into the house after my shift "what's the matter? Is it my Mom?"

"No, she's fine, she's sleeping." he informed me "It's you, actually…"

"Me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "And the fact that you've kept something from me."

"Stefan, I don't know what you're talking about…" I admitted

"Cut the crap, Caroline," he sighed "your Mom told me that you were accepted to Christopher Newport University in Virginia but you threw your acceptance letter onto the fire. Why did you do that?"

"How did you find out?" I asked

"The admissions office phoned, wanted to make sure you'd received the letter." he informed me "But that's not the point. Why didn't you tell me, Caroline?"

"Because it was a pipe dream," I replied "something I wanted to happen but thought never would."

"When did you apply?" he questioned

"When school started to talk about colleges," I informed him "I never dreamed of being accepted though, and now it's over and done with, can we just forget about it?"

"It's not over and done with, Caroline," he proclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, him following me "one, you didn't tell me and two, you threw it onto the fire so that I would never find out, why did you do that?"

"I can't tell you…" I admitted

"Why not?" he inquired

"Because it'll break your heart." I replied

"And you don't think this is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Caroline, just tell me…"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face and through my hair as I sat down at the breakfast bar, motioning for Stefan to do the same. Taking his hands in mine as he did so, I stroked my thumbs over his knuckles in unison and looked up at him… "One of the reasons is Mom – who'll look after her if I decide to go to university 7 hours away? But the other reason, it's you…"

"What about me?" he questioned

"The main reason is that I don't think our relationship's strong enough to survive the 7-hour commute." I informed him

"You don't?" he inquired "Why not?"

"After everything we've been through with Elena…" I began

"So that's what it's about?" he asked "Elena? You don't trust me to be around her, do you?"

"I trust you. It's her I don't trust." I informed him "She'll jump at the chance to get you back if I go."

"Maybe so," he replied "but that doesn't mean I'd reciprocate."

"I know." I sighed

"Is that all you have to say?" he inquired "I know? Really?"

"Where are you going?" I asked as he stood up

"I just need some time and space to think…" he admitted as he walked to the back door and made his way out, shutting it behind him

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan," Marie, Caroline's boss proclaimed "what are you doing here? Where's Caroline?"

"She's at home." I informed her "We had a row, so we're having a bit of breathing space."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned

"She applied to go to university in Virginia," I admitted "and she got accepted, but she threw her acceptance letter onto the fire."

"Do you know why she'd do such a stupid thing?" she inquired

"She says it's because of me and her Mom." I replied

"And you don't believe her?" she questioned

"No, I do," I replied "I'm just hurt she didn't tell me. Maybe she's still hurt after what I did…"

"What did you do?" she asked

"Something stupid," I admitted "that's all you need to know."

She smiled at me warmly… "Well I suggest you go and put things right and do everything you can to persuade her to go to university in Virginia. She needs a break from here what with everything. She needs to live her life…"

I nodded my head in agreement and sighed heavily, running my hands over my face and downing my drink before climbing from the stool, thanking and saying goodbye to Marie before leaving…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I know why you didn't tell me about university in Newport…" Stefan admitted as he walked into the living room as he returned to the house as evening fell on Mystic Falls

"Why's that then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to him

"Because you don't really love me." he replied "Since the bet, anyway, I've just been a shoulder to cry on for you, and I get why you've put your guard up, but you need to understand that I love you, Caroline."

"I know that." I informed him "And how can you say that?"

"You don't have to deny it anymore, Caroline. You can tell the truth now," he admitted "maybe you were more hurt about the bet than you let on and maybe you still are, so now's the time to tell the truth, do you want to be with me or not?"

"Of course I want to be with you, Stefan." I proclaimed "The bet was a stupid thing, yes, but that's in the past for me, and I've moved past it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if I didn't love you and was just pretending, do you think I'd have let you move in here? Do you think I'd have let your brother and sister move in too? Do you think I'd let you share my bed? Do you think I'd throw an acceptance letter from a fantastic university that I really want to go to on the fire if I didn't love you?"

"Then why did you?" he questioned "Why did you throw it on the fire, Caroline? There has to be another reason…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked down at my stomach, letting my hands rest there before looking up at him… "I think I'm pregnant. That's why I threw it on the fire."

 **Dun, dun, dun! Caroline thinks she's pregnant? Whaaaaaaat?**


	37. Chapter 37

" _I think I'm pregnant. That's why I threw it on the fire."_

STEFAN'S POV:

"How long have you thought this?" I asked Caroline

"A few days, maybe a week," she replied "I've been feeling strange for a few weeks though, and now I've missed my period. What if I am, Stefan?"

"Then we deal with it in whatever way we can." I informed her "But I promise you, if you are and we decide to keep it, I will not turn out like my father."

"I know," she admitted "I've seen how you are with Damon and Lily. There's no way you could be anything like him when the time comes for you to have your own child, and that could be sooner than expected…"

I smiled at her weakly… "Shall I pop to the drug store, get a test?"

"Get two or three," she replied "I want to be 100%."

Nodding my head in understanding, I pressed my lips against her forehead and left the house, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I shut the door behind me and stepped out onto the porch…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked Stefan as the time to check the pregnancy tests came

He nodded his head and entwined his hand with mine… "On the count of three, yeah?"

"1, 2, 3." we mirrored in unison

"They're all negative…" I whispered

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stefan questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "I mean, I think I'd psyched myself up for them to be positive..."

"You had?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "I don't know why though, because I don't think I'm ready to be a Mom."

"And that's okay." he informed me "But you said you've been feeling strange for a few weeks, so maybe we should get you to the doctors, just to be extra sure, what do you say?"

"Okay." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat in the doctor's office waiting for Caroline to be examined behind the curtain. Turning my head as I heard the curtain open, the doctor made her way out and smiled at me warmly, Caroline making her way out too a couple of minutes later. Sitting down next to me, I entwined my hand with hers…

"From what I can see by the tests I've done today, I'd say you were suffering from stress." the doctor admitted "Your body feeling strange as you describe, and lethargic, is it's way of telling you you're doing too much and to slow down a bit."

"How am I meant to do that when my Mom's terminally ill?" Caroline inquired

"Let someone else take some of the burden," she replied "friends, other family members, perhaps."

"What about the possibility of Caroline being pregnant?" I questioned

"I don't think she is, but we will do a urine test just to be sure," she informed me "we can do it today, and send it off to the lab to be examined and have it back by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Is that something you'd want to do, Miss. Forbes?"

Caroline nodded her head… "I need to know."

"Okay," she replied "well if you'd like to take this, do what you need to do and then hand it in at reception, we'll contact you when your results are in."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you feeling okay?" Stefan questioned as he walked out of my en-suite and moved to lay next to me where I was laying in bed

"Yeah," I replied "I'm just nervous and scared about what the results are going to be."

"Whatever happens, we're gonna be okay, I promise." he assured me

"Pinky promise?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

Smiling at me warmly, he nodded his head, linking his pinky finger through mine… "Pinky promise."

"Thank you." I replied, leaning forwards to press my lips against his

 **So Caroline's still not 100% on whether she's pregnant or not. What will happen if she is, and what will happen if she's not?**


	38. Chapter 38

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as Caroline walked around the room, her thumbnail attached to her mouth as she chewed on it as she spoke to the doctor. Turning to me as she hung up the phone, she smiled at me weakly…

"Well?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We're not pregnant." she informed me "I'm sorry."

"Why're you sorry?" I asked as she moved to sit down next to me

"Because I know deep down you want to be a Dad," she replied "and this could've been your chance…"

"We'll have a chance in the future." I informed her "Our time will come when it's right."

"You think?" she inquired

"I know." I replied, pressing my lips against her forehead as I wrapped my around her shoulder

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived home from school the next day, laughing and joking at something he'd said. Unlocking the door, I walked into the house and found Mom laid on the floor in the hallway. Throwing my bag down, I hurried over to her…

"I'm okay," she assured me "it's worse than it looks."

"What happened?" I questioned as I helped her into a sitting position.

"I fell on the bottom stair," she informed me "my legs gave way from underneath me."

"Stefan, can you call an ambulance please?" I asked as he returned from the kitchen, handing Mom a glass of water

"I don't need an ambulance," she replied "I'm fine, Caroline."

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" I questioned

"I don't know…" she admitted

"Well then we're getting an ambulance," I informed her as I glanced at Stefan, who nodded his head in understanding "you could have a concussion or anything. We need to make sure you're okay."

"Things are getting worse, aren't they?" she asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head as I moved to sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan and I will follow in his car," Caroline informed Liz as she was wheeled out to the ambulance "I'll pack a bag, just in case you have to stay in overnight."

"Okay," she replied "thank you, love."

Once the ambulance had left, Caroline made her way inside as did I. Shutting the front door behind us, I followed her upstairs into her Mom's room…

"Why don't you let me do that?" I suggested, taking a hold of her hands as she opened the suitcase

"You don't know what she needs…" she sighed

"Then tell me," she replied "sit down, rest, and I'll pack."

"I'm okay, Stefan." she assured me

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't," I admitted "but just sit, tell me what your Mom needs and I'll pack the bag."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way into the Emergency department half-an-hour later. Making our way to the reception desk, I was informed Mom had been taken off for a CT scan and was asked to take a seat...

"She said her legs gave way beneath her…" I admitted as Stefan and I sat in the waiting area

"What?" Stefan questioned

"Mom," I informed him "she said her legs gave way beneath her. What if this is the start of things to come? If it is, I don't think I'll be able to cope. She'll be confined to a wheelchair, Stefan. That's not how she wants to live her life…"

"Hey," he soothed, pulling me into him as I began to cry "it's okay. There's things other than wheelchairs."

"A walking stick, you mean?" I questioned "She'll hate that. Why is this happening to her?"

"I don't know." he replied as my head fell to his chest, one of his hands rubbing up and down my back soothingly "I don't know."

 **Poor Liz, poor Caroline, and poor Stefan! Is Caroline right? Is it the start of things to come?**


	39. Chapter 39

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Caroline admitted, hurrying from the doctor's office

Turning my head as the door shut behind her, I turned back to her Mom's doctor and apologised, her nodding her head in understanding. Excusing myself, I left the office too and saw Caroline sitting on some chairs just down the corridor, her head in her hands…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as I reached her

"It's okay." I replied, sitting down next to her, pulling her into me

"No it's not," she sighed "I need to be the strong one, but how am I meant to do that?"

"With me by your side." I informed her, pressing my lips against her hair

"I can't expect you to stand by me through this," she admitted "it's not what you signed up for."

"Tough," I replied "after everything you and your Mom have done for me, it's the least I can do. You're stuck with me."

"Stefan, I…" she began

"Just let me finish," I begged, entwining her hand with me as she pulled away from me "I know things are tough right now and they're only going to get tougher, but I don't want you to push me away again. I'm here for you, okay? And I'm not going anywhere. If you feel like breaking, you come to me, and I'll support you. I'll stand by your side through any decision you have to make, I promise."

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?" she questioned

"What?" I asked

"To push you away again?" she inquired "Do you? Stefan, I need you, and I want you to be the one to help me through this, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me too."

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her into me once again as we pulled apart…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What are you looking at?" Stefan asked as I stood in the hallway, staring at the stairs later that afternoon

"We're gonna have to make a lot of changes around here," I admitted, sighing heavily as I ran my hands over my face "I'm thinking we should bring Mom's stuff downstairs, make the den her bedroom…"

"What about her getting to the bathroom?" he inquired

"I didn't think about that," I sighed "we've got a downstairs toilet, but that's it. We're gonna have to think about putting a bathroom in down here too…"

"Damon and I could do it; save you some money?" he suggested

"What?" I asked as I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at him

"I did a plumbing course a couple of summers ago," he informed me "I'm pretty nifty with a spanner."

"Seriously?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I know obviously you're gonna have to get an expert in, but Damon and I could do some of it and take the pressure off."

"Are you sure?" I inquired

"It'll be a challenge, but together I think we could crack it." he informed me

"Thank you." I replied as I wound my arms around his waist

"You're welcome. So, when are you gonna break the news to your Mom?" he asked

"I'm gonna talk to her doctor tomorrow," I admitted "see if she can help me break the news and explain everything to her."

"It's gonna be okay, you know that, right?" he questioned

"I want to believe that," I informed him "but for so long it was just me and Mom against the world. Having to tell her that I can't do it on my own anymore is going to break both her and me."

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the tears sting the backs of my eyes as I finished speaking, Stefan stroking his hand across my cheek, his thumb wiping a stray tear that fell before pulling me into him as I let the tears free… "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he replied "It's okay."

 **Are things going to get any easier for Caroline, Stefan and Liz? Don't count on it, sorry…**


	40. Chapter 40

STEFAN'S POV:

"I didn't know things was that bad…" Damon admitted as he and I started to get to work on the downstairs toilet renovation "Maybe Lil and I could move back in here, give you and Caroline a hand to take care of Liz?"

"You'd do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "She and Caroline took us in when we had nowhere else to go. Even though I don't show it, I am grateful for what they've done for us."

"I'd have to run it past Caroline and Liz herself," I informed him "but I don't see why they should say no, as long as you start to pay your way now you're working."

"Not a problem." he assured me

"What about Dad?" I asked

"What about him?" he inquired "He doesn't like the fact that Lil and I are old enough to make our own decisions and don't listen to him as much as we used to, so I think he'll be pleased to have us out to be honest."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I questioned

"Didn't wanna stress you out," he admitted "you've got enough on…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Drinks and snacks for the hard-working boys!" I proclaimed

"Fantastic," Damon replied "I'm starved."

"How's it going?" I questioned as Stefan walked out, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Okay so far." he informed me "Hey, can we talk? With your Mom?"

I nodded my head… "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replied "I just wanna run something past you both."

Nodding my head in understanding, I led him into the living room where Mom was sitting watching TV. Switching it off as she heard us enter, she smiled at us both warmly…

"Hi, you two." she greeted us as we sat down "What's up?"

"I don't know," I admitted "Stefan wants to run something past us."

"Okay," she replied "what is it, Stefan?"

"Would it be okay if Damon and Lil moved back in?" he questioned "I told Damon about everything that's going on and he wants to help, as I know Lil will too. They're not really feeling comfortable at my Dad's anymore, and them being back here makes sense. Damon has promised to pay his way too now he's working, but if you say no then I'll find them somewhere else…"

"Not a problem." Mom informed him "In fact, I'd be happy to have a full house again."

"Are you sure, Mom?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Everyone waiting on me hand and foot, how could I say no?"

"Your Mom's in," Stefan informed me "are you?"

I nodded my head… "What do we do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Seeing as though we've cleared out the other spare room, Damon can go in there, Lily can go back in where she was and she and Damon can decorate their rooms how they like," Mom informed me "I'm going in the den as planned, and you and Stefan can stay in your bedroom."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I walked into the kitchen "you okay? You've been quiet ever since we talked with your Mom…"

"I'm fine," she replied "I'm just scared."

"What of?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"Everything," she sighed "what's to come with my Mom, how I'm gonna cope, what effect it's gonna have on us, on me, I'm just scared and I'm fed up of it, Stefan."

"Hey, it's okay," he replied "it's normal to be scared. You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

"But I need to be strong for Mom," I informed him "and I'm trying my best, I really am."

"And you're doing an amazing job." he assured me "You have to believe that."

"Then why doesn't it feel as though I am?" I questioned

"I don't know," he replied "I wish I had an answer, but I don't."

"I wish my Dad were still here; he'd know what to do." I admitted

"What do you think he would do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He'd hate to do it but he'd put Mom in a home, somewhere she could be looked after 24/7 by people who knew everything they needed to about her condition. We'd visit her as much as we could, and we'd take her out when we could and bring her home on special occasions, but I don't want that…" I replied

"Even though it's weighing you down? Stopping you from achieving your goals?" he inquired

"My goals can wait." I informed him

"Until when?" he questioned

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I wish I knew."

"I've got an idea," he informed me "and I know you'll probably shoot me down as soon as I say the first sentence, but I need you to hear me out. Okay?"

"Okay." I replied

"I think you should go to uni in Virginia." he admitted

"Nope!" I proclaimed "Not a chance!"

"Caroline…" he sighed

"Sorry." I replied "But are you serious?"

He nodded his head… "And if you let me finish, you'll see it makes sense. I think you should go to uni, because Damon, Lil and I will be here to look after your Mom."

"I can't ask that of you guys…" I admitted

"You're not asking," he replied "we, well I'm offering."

"Well I can't ask that of Damon and Lily," I informed him "she's my Mom, my responsibility. It's a no, Stefan."

"Caroline…" he began

"I said no, Stefan, okay?" I questioned "Just drop it. I'll go to a local uni and then maybe one day, Virginia will come calling. But for now, it's not happening, it's off the agenda. Got it?"

"Got it." he informed me

 **Damon and Lily are moving back in with Caroline, Liz and Stefan, how do you think that'll go? And what about Stefan suggesting Caroline go to uni in Virginia and leave him, Damon and Lily with the burden?**


	41. Chapter 41

CAROLINE'S POV:

As evening began to draw in on Mystic Falls, a knock on my bedroom door sounded. Saying "come in" as I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I sat up as I heard Lily's voice greet me…

"Hi," I greeted her "what're you doing here?"

"Stefan called, said you could do with a girly night." she informed me "So here I am."

I smiled at her warmly… "I don't know if I'll be good company or not."

"Don't worry about it," she replied "I know the hard time you're going through, so why don't we just put on a trashy film, and you can forget about everything for a while?"

"Sounds good, really good." I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"Great," she proclaimed "so, Breakfast at Tiffany's or 10 Things I Hate About You?"

"10 Things I Hate About You," I informed her "obviously… Let's moon over Heath Ledger together."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly

STEFAN'S POV:

"You think having a girly night with Lil will fix her moodiness with you?" Damon asked

"It's worth a shot." I replied

He chuckled… "Well maybe you should have flowers on hand too, just in case."

"You think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "Caroline's a girl who likes to be treated well, which means flowers when her boyfriend stuffs up."

"I didn't stuff up," I admitted "I just…"

"Made her feel about this big," he informed me, motioning with his hands "before you came onto the scene, her Mom was her responsibility and she was the one to look after her. You suggesting she accepts her uni place in Virginia is taking all the power she has away from her. You need to make it up to her with more than a movie night with Lil."

"You're right." I replied "Should I get chocolates too?"

"I would if I were you." he admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Thanks for tonight, Lily…" I sighed as we made our way downstairs "I had a lot of fun."

"I did too," she admitted "took my mind off some things too, so thanks."

"You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here, right?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Thanks, Caroline. I'll see you soon."

Nodding my head in agreement, I shut the door behind her and locked it, turning to find Stefan stood by the stairs, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other…

"What's all this?" I asked as I moved over to him

"An apology." he informed me "For being a complete and utter toolbag earlier."

I smiled at him warmly… "You just didn't think is all."

"I just don't want you to be under pressure," he admitted "remember what the doctor said…"

"I do remember, Stefan, but do you think you suggesting that I go to uni in Virginia and you taking over looking after my Mom with your brother and sister is going to help or make things worse?" I inquired

"I thought it'd help." he informed me

"Wrong." I admitted "It makes things worse, because then I'm burdening you guys with something that is my responsibility. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help and it'll take a load off once Damon and Lily move back in, but I'm Mom's sole carer, the one she trusts, and as much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, I can't."

"Okay." he replied "I get it, I do. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you." I sighed, smiling at him warmly "These are beautiful; I'll go pop them in some water and then we should head to bed."

He reciprocated my smile and nodded his head in agreement…

"Caroline?" he questioned as I made my way through to the kitchen

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head back to him

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Nice brotherly chat, with Damon giving Stefan some advice on how to get into Caroline's good books again, and it worked. What next?**


	42. Chapter 42

STEFAN'S POV:

A knock on the front door sounded a week later, and as I made my way through the hallway, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Mom stood on the porch. Composing myself, I continued and opened the door to her, pushing her back as she went to make her way in…

"Nice place you've got here," she admitted "really landed on your feet, haven't you?"

"Is that what you think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's what it looks like, Stefan." she informed me "Where's all this come from?"

"Caroline, and her Mom." I replied "They've given me, Damon and Lil a place to stay."

"Your Dad never said anything about them living here too…" she admitted

"You've spoken to Dad?" I asked

"How else would I have found you? You didn't leave a forwarding address the last time we spoke…" she inquired

"Why are you here then?" I questioned "Is it for money? Because if it is I haven't got any, not to spare, anyway."

"I want to take you, Damon and Lil out for tea." she informed me "Try and get things back on track. I'm doing good now. I've got a job, I've got a new place, and things are going okay."

"What about Caroline?" I inquired

"She's not my kid, is she?" she questioned

"But she is my girlfriend, and I doubt Lily will wanna come out for tea without her." I informed her "Where I go, she goes, and vice versa."

"Seriously?" she asked "You're one of those couples that are joined at the hip?"

"Pretty much," I replied "given what she's going through, it's how we need to be…"

"How is she?" she questioned "Caroline's Mom, I mean?"

"Not bad," I admitted "aren't you going to ask how Caroline is?"

"She and I don't exactly have the best track record, do we?" she asked

"And who's fault's that?" I questioned "Caroline tried with you, and you brushed her off…"

"She had a go at me!" she proclaimed

"She was defending me," I informed her "protecting me, something you need to learn to do."

"Can we just forget about the past and move forward?" she inquired "I want to take my kids out for tea tomorrow night when they're done at school. Can I?"

"I'm working, and so's Damon," I replied "maybe another time…"

"Stefan, please," she begged as I turned and went to make my way back into the house "I'm trying here."

"I know, but you need to try a lot harder than just a meal out." I informed her "I'll see you, Mom."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Who was that?" I asked as Stefan walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him

He swallowed a lump in his throat and I moved over to him, entwining my hands with his… "Stefan?"

"It was Mom," he informed me "she says she's got her life on track, and wants to take me, Damon and Lil out."

"What did you say?" I questioned

"No, for now," he replied "after everything she's done, she's gonna have to try a lot harder than just a meal out. She needs to show us she's changed."

"Are you gonna tell Damon and Lily she came?" I asked

"I don't know," he admitted, running his hands over his face "what would you do?"

"I don't know," I informed him, smiling at him apologetically "I probably would tell them, yeah. They're old enough to make their own choice about whether they see her or not."

"But what if they get hurt?" he inquired "What then? I'm their big brother. I have to look out for them!"

"But you can't be their personal bodyguard 24/7, Stefan," I replied "something's gotta give. What's it gonna be?"

 **Hello again to Stefan's Mum – has she really turned over a new leaf, or is she just trying to get her kids back on side? What do you think? And is Caroline right?**


	43. Chapter 43

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face as Stefan walked out of the house, grabbing his car keys as he went. Watching him from inside, he climbed into his car, pulled out of the driveway and sped off…

"What have I said about slamming doors?" Mom asked as she walked through

"Sorry," I replied "it was Stefan. The wind caught it on his way out…"

"Where's he gone?" she questioned

"Just for a drive," I informed her "his Mom showed up, so he needs to clear his head."

"Mom was here?" Lily inquired "When?"

"A little while ago," I replied as I turned to her "Stefan didn't know whether to tell you or not, and I still don't know whether I should've said anything, but you heard so…"

"So, what?" she asked "You want me to keep it a secret from Damon too?"

"If that's okay?" I questioned "Stefan just wants to protect you guys. You can see that, right?"

"There's protective and then there's overprotective. He doesn't know where to draw the line." she informed me "And sometimes I wish he did."

"Where're you going?" I inquired

"Back to my room," she replied "seeing as though I don't have a say in things."

Sighing heavily once again, she made her way up the stairs and shut her bedroom door behind her, Mom placing her hand on my shoulder as I turned my head and smiled at her weakly…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," Caroline greeted me as I walked into the bedroom as evening drew in on Mystic Falls "I was worried about you…"

"Sorry I've been gone so long," I admitted "I just needed some time and space."

"It's okay," she replied "where did you get to?"

"The beach," I informed her "the one we went to. I just sat there on the sand, remembering the fun we had and thinking about how things were simpler when she was out of my life, out of our lives…"

"Lily knows…" she admitted

"What?" I questioned "How?"

"She heard me tell my Mom." she informed me "She's angry."

"Great," I sighed, running my hands over my face "I better go and see her."

"I'm sorry," she replied as I moved to the door "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know." I assured her, smiling at her warmly

"Why didn't you tell me and Damon when Mom turned up?" Lily questioned as she opened her bedroom door to me

"Hi to you too." I greeted her

"You're not gonna win me around, Stefan," she informed me "I'm not 6 anymore."

"I want to protect you both," I admitted "you're my little brother and sister, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"We're old enough to make our own decisions on whether we see our Mom or not." she replied "Don't you trust us to make the right one?"

"Of course I do," I informed her "I just want you guys to be safe."

"When she turned up, what did she ask?" she inquired "Did she ask for money?"

"No," I replied "she said she'd got a job and a place of her own, and was getting her life back on track."

"And that made you doubt her?" she questioned "Why?"

"Because I remember what we've been through, Lil!" I proclaimed "The hurt, the pain, the uncertainty. Do you not remember her leaving us to fend for ourselves for 3 months?"

"Of course I do, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" she asked "Caroline gave you one."

"That's not the same and you know it." I informed her

"Isn't it?" she inquired "You did a horrible thing, and she forgave you and you've put it behind you, why can't we do the same for Mom?"

"You really wanna see her?" I questioned

"I think so…" she admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat

"Okay," I replied "well if and when she comes back, I'll tell her where she can find you, how's that?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I sighed, holding my arms open for a hug, reciprocating her smile as she moved into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist "I just want you to be safe, that's all."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I was afraid I was going to have to come and intervene at one point…" I admitted to Stefan as he walked back into the bedroom a little while later

"Yeah, sorry about that." he replied as he flopped down onto the bed

Shutting the magazine I'd been reading, I moved over to him and kneeled above him, leaning down to press my lips against his… "How did it go?"

"She wants to see her," he informed me "and I've agreed."

"You've agreed or agreed to disagree?" I inquired

"Agreed to disagree," he admitted "now to tell Damon…"

"He's gone to work," I informed him "so at least you've got some time to think about how you're gonna broach it before you do."

"Thank God!" he sighed "All I wanna do is shower and eat right now…"

"Well I can help with both of those things if you'd like?" I suggested, running my hand down his chest to the top of his jeans "What do you say?"

"I'd like that." he informed me, smiling at me warmly as I climbed from the bed and held my hand out to him

 **Lily wants to see her Mum, but what will Damon do?**


	44. Chapter 44

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Love, do you think we could have a little chat?" Enzo questioned as I stood at my locker a couple of days later

"What about?" I asked, turning to face him

"Stefan, and everything that's going on." he replied

"Why do we need to talk about that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"As much as I pretend to be a dick and not care about people, Stefan's been good to me, and I want to know he's okay, which right now he's obviously not. So, can we talk?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I'll be five minutes. Shall I meet you in the canteen?"

He nodded his head in agreement and smiled at me weakly, turning and making his way down the corridor…

"I know Stefan's coping with a lot right now," I admitted "but he chose to help me with my Mom, I didn't force him into it…"

"It's not just that…" he replied

"What else is there?" I inquired

"Your Virginia university offer?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Stefan told you about that?" I asked

He nodded his head… "He wants you to be the best you can be, and I agree with him that going to a top uni even if it is hours away will work wonders for you."

"Even if it means leaving my terminally ill Mom and Stefan behind?" I inquired

"We have to make sacrifices, Caroline." he informed me

"Well my Mom and my boyfriend are sacrifices I'm not willing to make, so end of discussion on that topic." I replied "But r.e. his Mom, I don't know what to do to help him…"

"There's nothing we can do to help him," he admitted "we just have to be there when she lets him, Damon and Lily down again, which eventually she will."

"Do you think?" I asked

He nodded his head… "She's done it countless times before you came along and will continue till the day Stefan finally gives up on her, and then maybe, just maybe she'll see how alone she is and either drink herself to death or actually get the help it's quite obvious she desperately needs."

"Do you think there's anything we could do to speed that process along?" I inquired

"You mean get Stefan to give up on her?" he questioned "No, not forever, yet, anyway."

"Then when?" I asked

"I don't know." he replied, smiling weakly at me

STEFAN'S POV:

"You and Enzo looked pretty cosy in the canteen earlier. Should I be worried?" I asked Caroline as we headed out of school and through the car park that afternoon

"Ha, ha," she proclaimed "you know you're the only guy for me, so no, you don't have to worry."

"Good." he replied "So what were you two talking about then?"

"We were organising your birthday." she informed me

"Seriously?" I asked

She nodded her head as we reached my car… "Enzo wanted my help on what he could get you for a present."

"In the history of mine and Enzo's friendship, he's not once bought me a present, why would he start now?" I questioned

She shrugged her shoulders in reply as we both climbed into the car… "Maybe he's realising how good a friend you are and how much he's going to miss you when you go off in your different directions to college in the Fall."

"Right," I replied "I'm convinced…"

"Good," she proclaimed "now home Stefan James Salvatore."

Glancing at her, a smirk on her face, I shook my head and started my engine, pulling my seatbelt around my body before driving out of the car park and heading back to the house…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So if Stefan asks what we were talking about, we were discussing what present you could get him, okay?" I asked Enzo as I spoke to him on the phone whilst Stefan was in the shower

"No problem, love," he replied "what could I get him?"

"You could get your hands on some fine Bourbon, right?" I inquired

"I could…" he informed me

"Then that's what you should get him." I replied "Stefan's done, so I'm going before he overhears any of this. Bye."

"Who was that?" Stefan asked as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom

"Cold caller." I informed him "Nice shower?"

"Lovely," he replied "would've been better if a certain blonde had joined me though…"

"Oh, you mean Brooklyn Decker?" I questioned "And don't try and fob me off; I've seen the picture of her in your locker. It's quite sweet, actually. You have a celebrity crush…"

"And you don't?" he questioned "Who's the stud you have a picture of in your locker?"

"Apart from you?" I inquired

"Apart from me," he replied, smirking at me playfully "nice, by the way."

"I thought so," I admitted "and his name is Zac Efron."

"Good to know you like your men with chiselled good looks and stubble," he informed me "that way I know how to keep you sweet."

"There's plenty of other ways to keep me sweet, y'know…" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Oh, I know," he admitted, pulling me into him suddenly, my chest colliding with his bare one, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he pressed his lips against mine "I only have to kiss you and you're practically weak at the knees."

"I am not!" I proclaimed, pulling away from him

"C'mon, Caroline," he replied "you do find me pretty irresistible."

"That as may be," I informed him "but I do not get weak at the knees with just a kiss. I have more self-control than that."

"I love you and your neuroticism, you know that, right?" he questioned

"I do," I replied "and I love you and your ability to not be such a neurotic control freak."

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me back into him, a sigh escaping my lips, my arms winding around his neck as he pressed his lips against mine once again…

"How about we skip dinner?" he suggested

"We can't," I informed him, pushing him away as I remembered we had plans "we need to be getting organised. Come on, chop chop!"

Smiling at me warmly, he removed his towel from around his waist and threw it at me, a gasp escaping my lips as it hit my face, my eyes being drawn to his naked form as he began to move around the room getting organised…

 **Thought we could do with a little light-heartedness. Don't you agree?**


	45. Chapter 45

STEFAN'S POV:

Today was my 18th birthday, and Caroline and Liz had prepared a surprise birthday barbecue for me. Seeing her stood with her Mom and Damon, who was manning the barbecue, I moved over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple…

"Do you mind if I steal my girlfriend for a minute?" I asked

"Not at all." Liz replied "Steal away."

Smiling at her warmly, I took Caroline's hand and led her to the chairs that had been set out as well near the patio table, both of us sitting down, my hand entwining with hers…

"You okay?" she questioned

I nodded my head, bringing our entwined hands up to my lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles… "I'm just thinking."

"About your Mom?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I thought I'd get something from her today; a text, maybe even a phone call, but nothing."

"Party time!" her voice proclaimed suddenly

"What the hell?" I asked, standing up quickly

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Damon questioned as both of us made our way over to her

"Am I not allowed to join in the celebrations for my oldest baby's 18th?" she inquired

"Not when you're drunk out of your face you're not." I informed her "When did you start drinking again?"

"If I'm not allowed an alcoholic beverage on my son's 18th birthday then when am I?" she asked

"When you're a recovering alcoholic, you should know the answer to that question." I replied

"I think you should leave…" Caroline admitted "You're ruining your son's party, embarrassing your children and making a show of yourself."

"Oh, here she is!" Mom proclaimed "I was wondering when you were going to stick your nose in."

"Excuse me, but you have no right to talk to my daughter that way…" Mom informed her

"Liz, leave it, please." I begged

"So you're the sick mother I've heard all about," Mom replied "nice to meet you, I'm Amanda Salvatore."

"Mom, just go." I sighed

"What?" she questioned

"I said go." I informed her "Like Caroline said, you're embarrassing your kids and you're making a show of yourself. I don't want you here…"

"You might not want me here, but Damon and Lily do, right, guys?" she asked, glancing to Damon and Lily who were stood by Liz's side

I watched them as they both shook their heads, Lily looking at me before heading inside, shutting the door behind her. Glancing at Caroline, she nodded her head in understanding and followed suit…

"You see, you've upset Lil," I proclaimed "why can't you be a normal Mom?"

"I think you need to go," Liz admitted, stepping in between us as Mom was about to reply "before I phone one of my colleagues and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"Were you invited onto this property?" Liz inquired "No, which technically means you're trespassing, so I'll ask you nicely, I'd like you to leave and not come back unless you're invited."

"I've got a present for Stefan though…" she admitted

"I don't want it," I informed her "you need to do as Liz asks and leave, please, Mom."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into the house via the kitchen and heard Lily crying. Moving through to the den where I heard her cries coming from, I found her and sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder…

"Why does she always insist on ruining things?" she questioned through sobs "She always does this; makes herself the centre of attention. It's Stefan's 18th, and she shows up drunk! What are his friends going to think?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about that." I informed her "You should be worrying about you and how seeing her like that has obviously affected you."

"I'm fine." she assured me "I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't have to be," I replied "you're a teenager. You should be out living your life, and not worrying about your drunk of a Mom…"

"Can you not use that word to describe her please?" she asked

"Sorry…" I admitted, smiling at her apologetically "But you need to focus on you, Lily, and I think after today, Stefan will want to cut ties with her…"

"Really?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "He's been close to it for weeks, since the whole police drama, but he's been keeping face for you and Damon. He'll take into consideration what you two want but I think for him, his relationship with her was over a long time ago."

STEFAN'S POV:

"How is she?" I asked Caroline as she walked back out into the backyard

"Okay," she replied "she just needs a bit of time and space though…"

"Maybe I should go and see her?" I suggested

"No," she proclaimed "she wants to be left alone, and I think we should respect that. Why don't you come and dance with me?"

"I don't feel like dancing…" I admitted

"You maybe don't, but I do, so you should do whatever it takes to make your girlfriend happy." she informed me

"Even when it's my birthday?" I questioned

"Didn't I make you happy this morning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Smiling at her warmly, I wound my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, entwining her free hand with mine as a slow song from the music system that had been set up started to play and I began to sway us in time to the music…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Happy Birthday!" I proclaimed, jumping onto my bed, present in hand for Stefan

"What's this?" he questioned as I set the neatly wrapped parcel on his lap

"It's something extra," I informed him "from Mom and me."

"You've already got me so much," he replied "thank you."

I smiled at him warmly as he unwrapped the present and came face-to-face with the framed picture of him, myself, Mom, Damon and Lily that had been taken whilst we'd been eating in a restaurant, big, warm smiles on our faces as we posed for the photo. Turning his head to me as I did the same, he pressed his lips against mine…

"This is the best present ever," he informed me "thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied "I just want you to feel more at home here, and now you can do…"

"I love you…" he admitted

"I love you too." I mirrored, pressing my lips against his once again, smiling against his mouth as his hand wound around my waist to pull me on top of him as he pushed the photo and wrapping paper to one side

 **Happy Birthday, Stefan, even though it wasn't a very happy one for a while there! Do you think Stefan will ever properly cut ties with his Mum or not?**


	46. Chapter 46

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Yeah, okay, mate, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Stefan proclaimed as he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" I questioned as I walked out of the en-suite

"Enzo," he informed me "he's suggested we get away for the weekend…"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I do, actually," he admitted "after yesterday; I just need to clear my head…"

"Okay…" I replied, smiling at him warmly "Go and have some fun, you deserve it."

"You sure?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "You need this."

"I do." he admitted "I'll call you when I get there."

"Just a text will be fine." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

Pressing his lips against mine, he grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and began to throw the things into it that he'd need. Making our way downstairs once he was packed, he told Damon and Lily what he was doing and said goodbye to them and made his way out onto the porch, me following, shutting the door to behind us…

"I hope you manage to sort your head out…" I admitted

"Me too." he replied "I love you, you know that, right?"

I nodded my head, sighing contentedly as he pressed his lips against mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled up outside Enzo's and beeped my horn, letting him know of my arrival. A couple of minutes later, he made his way out to the car, a bag over his shoulder and a crate of beer in hand…

"I have a feeling we're going to enjoy this weekend…" he admitted as we climbed into the passenger seat

"Me too, as long as you don't drink all of that on the trip like you did last time." I replied

"Technicalities, mate," he informed me "how you doing?"

"Not bad…" I admitted "I just need to get wasted tonight, and then sort my head out…"

Patting my shoulder, I heard him crack open one of the beers and shook my head, a smirk on my face as I drove out of Mystic Falls…

 **Is this really what Stefan needs? And what decision do you think he'll come to in the end?**


	47. Chapter 47

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Call him…" Mom proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"Stefan." she replied "Call him. You obviously want to."

"Maybe they've just got held up in traffic or something." I sighed "I could just be worrying for nothing."

"Call him, sweetheart." she begged "Put your mind at ease."

Glancing down at the phone in my hand, I unlocked my keypad and saw a picture of Stefan and I as my background. Looking up to Mom, I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, scrolling through my contacts until I reached Stefan's number…

STEFAN'S POV:

"It's Caroline…" I informed Enzo as my phone started to ring

"What's she gonna think to you being trashed?" he questioned

"We're about to find out." I replied "Hey…"

"Hey," she sighed with relief "you didn't call, and I was getting worried…"

"Sorry," I admitted "Enzo started drinking early and I had to keep my eye on him."

"And you joined him?" she inquired

"I've had a couple…" I informed her

"You've had more than a couple, Stefan," she replied, chuckling softly "but it's okay. That's what guy's weekends are all about, right? Just have fun, and stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Really, I do. I love you so much."

"I know." she assured me "I'll see you Monday morning."

"Okay." I replied, both of us hanging up the phone

"That wasn't too bad…" Enzo admitted as I set my phone down "And you are so whipped!"

"What?" I questioned

"Yes Caroline, no Caroline, three bags full, Caroline." he proclaimed "It's cute!"

"You're an idiot." I sighed, draining the last of my beer "Shall we have another one?"

He nodded his head as I rose to my feet and made my way over to the fridge, grabbing us both another bottle…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Is he okay then?" Mom asked as she walked back into the living room

"Apart from being drunk, he's fine." I informed her

"Do you think him being drunk is going to help the purpose of what he's gone away for?" she questioned

"Probably not," I replied "but he needs to relax and let loose. He's had a lot going on these past six months."

"As long as you're sure he'll be okay?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Good." she replied "Well now your mind's at ease, shouldn't you be heading to work?"

I glanced at the clock and nodded my head, kissing her cheek before hurrying to the door, grabbing my handbag and coat before leaving the house…

"Sorry I'm late, Marie." I proclaimed as I hurried into the diner

"It's a couple of minutes, love," she replied "don't worry about it."

I smiled at her warmly… "Where do you want me?"

"Clearing tables please." she informed me

Nodding my head, I wrapped my apron around my waist and tied my hair back, making my way out onto the diner floor, sighing as I saw Elena and the rest of the cheerleading squad occupying a table that needed to be cleared…

"Ah, finally," she sighed as I began to clear the table "I was just about to complain…"

"Sorry," I replied "we're short-staffed."

"So how long are we going to have to wait for someone to take our order?" she asked

"I don't know." I admitted

"This place is a joke," she proclaimed "c'mon, girls, let's get out of here!"

Sighing heavily, I set the plates and glasses down and pulled my notepad from my apron… "What can I get you?"

"Thank you for that, love," Marie sighed as I clipped the order to the rack "I was just about to go over…"

"It's fine." I assured her "Why don't you take a break? You look exhausted…"

"No time," she admitted "things to be doing."

"I think we can manage on our own for half-an-hour," I informed her "go on, I insist."

Smiling at me warmly, she thanked me and squeezed my arm before heading out of the kitchen via the back door and I began to unload and reload the dishwasher…

"How's Stefan?" Elena asked as I totalled up hers and the cheerleading squad's order

"Fine." I replied "He's actually away with Enzo this weekend though…"

"Seriously?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Do you not have any idea what they're like together?" she asked "They're lethal…"

"Well I spoke to Stefan before I came to work and they were fine," I informed her "and I'll be speaking to him after too…"

"That's if he answers," she replied "they're probably at some club right now, getting hit on."

"Okay," I sighed "was that everything?"

She nodded her head. Handing me the money to pay, I gave her the change and made my way back into the kitchen, leaning against the door, running my hands over my face…

"Looks like you could do with a break, am I right?" Marie inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly… "I know I've not been here long…"

"It's fine," she assured me "go on, off you go."

Thanking her, I made my way out of the kitchen, grabbing my phone as I did so, dialling Stefan's number, biting on my thumbnail nervously as I waited for an answer…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I answered her call, clearing my throat as I did so "what's up? Are Damon and Lily okay?"

"They're fine," she replied "it's just me…"

"What's up?" I questioned "Are you okay?"

"I just had to hear you were okay and not at a club." she admitted

"Hang on, back up a minute, why would we be at a club?" I inquired

"Elena…" she informed me

"Listen to me, okay?" I asked "We're at Enzo's family's cabin, and this is where we're staying till we leave. We're not heading anywhere else; because we've got everything we need here. I promise, there'll be no visiting any strip clubs."

"Party pooper!" Enzo proclaimed

"Shut up, Enzo." I sighed "You do believe me, right, Caroline?"

"Yeah, of course I do," she replied "sorry for being so insecure…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you Monday, yeah?" I questioned

"Yeah." she mirrored "Stefan, I love you."

"I love you too." I informed her "Say hi to everyone for me. Speak soon."

"Speak soon." she replied

 **Poor Caroline – she's really not very secure when r.e. her relationship when it comes to Elena, is she, but can you blame her?**


	48. Chapter 48

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How did you get in?" I asked Elena as I walked out of the back of the kitchen at the diner, seeing her sat at the counter

"You really should have tighter security." she replied, holding up a hairpin

"You do realise I could have you arrested for breaking and entering, right?" I questioned

"Go ahead, but I have something I think you'll be very interested to hear first…" she admitted

"What have you got to say now?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've just got off the phone with Stefan," she informed me "we had a very interesting conversation."

"Great," I replied "was that it?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly, climbing down from the stool. Watching her as she walked to the door, glancing back at me once before closing it behind her…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm back!" I proclaimed as I walked into the house early Monday morning

"Hey," Caroline greeted me "you're back earlier than I expected…"

"I wanted to surprise you," I admitted "are you not happy to see me?"

"Yeah, of course I am." she replied "I'm gonna put a load of washing in, do you wanna dump your bag by the washer and I'll sort it out?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips against hers… "Enzo used all the hot water this morning, and I didn't fancy taking a cold shower so I'm gonna go and have one now, and then maybe we can do a late breakfast?"

"I'd love that." she admitted, smiling at me warmly

CAROLINE'S POV:

After putting a load of washing into the washing machine, I headed upstairs, seeing Stefan's phone laid on his bedside table. Hearing the shower running, I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved over, picking it up and unlocking the keypad, having seen him put his pin entry in numerous times. Smiling weakly as I saw his background was a picture of him and me, I scrolled through his call list and bit my lip, fighting back the tears as I saw that he had called Elena…

"What're you doing?" his voice questioned as I stared at the screen

I jumped and dropped his phone to the floor, bending down to pick it up… "Sorry."

"That didn't answer my question, Caroline," he sighed "what were you doing on my phone?"

"Please don't be angry," I begged "but Elena came to the diner last night and told me you'd called her. Why did you call her, Stefan?"

"I called her to tell her exactly what I thought of her." he informed me "Ask Enzo if you don't believe me…"

"I do believe you." I replied

"Obviously you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be looking through my phone." he sighed

"Stefan, I'm sorry…" I admitted

"You do realise how old that is, don't you?" he questioned "Caroline, you need to trust me, otherwise I don't see us lasting much longer…"

"What?" I inquired

"How can you expect us to have a future together if you don't trust me?" he asked

"I…" I began

"Exactly," he replied "I'm gonna skip breakfast and head to the gym, I think. I've lost my appetite."

Watching as he gathered some clothes up from the chest of drawers, he walked back into the en-suite before reappearing a few minutes later, grabbing his gym bag and heading out of the room, the front door shutting behind him a couple of minutes later…

 **Oh dear… Can Stefan and Caroline come back from this? And did Stefan mean what he said about them not having a future if she can't trust him?**


	49. Chapter 49

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had been gone for more than 2 hours, and as I got his voicemail yet again, I started to replay the night of prom in my head. The hurt, the pain, the anger I felt, and realised that having seen what he had, that he must be feeling the same way about what I'd done. Sighing heavily, I stared at my phone screen and opened my gallery, scrolling through all my pictures of us together over the months, still unable to believe that he actually loved me and not Elena…

STEFAN'S POV:

I returned to the house as night fell on Mystic Falls and shut the door quietly behind me, setting my gym bag down as I removed my shoes. Turning, I saw Caroline stood in the living room doorway, a weak smile on her face…

"Hey, sorry I'm so late back…" I admitted

"You don't have to apologise. You needed time." she replied "How're you?"

"Okay." I informed her "You?"

"Scared…" she admitted "I don't want to lose you, Stefan."

"I was angry," I replied "so I lashed out and said what I said. You're not going to lose me."

"No?" she questioned "I wouldn't blame you if you did want to end things and leave to be honest because I realised you were right; how can we be together if there's no trust?"

"What are you saying?" I inquired "Are you saying we should end things?"

"I don't know," she admitted, running her hands over her face "I trust you; you have to believe that, but Elena…"

"Elena's irrelevant to me, and if this is gonna work, she needs to be irrelevant to you too." I informed her

"How's that possible when she's always going to be there?" she asked

"We can't let her come between us, Caroline, because if we do, she wins." I replied "Is that what you want?"

"No," she admitted "but I don't know how to stop myself from letting her get under my skin."

"Then I don't know where we go from here…" I informed her "I'm gonna sleep downstairs in the den with Damon tonight. I think it'll be for the best."

She nodded her head in agreement… "There's some dinner in the oven for you. I'm gonna head up and do some study before I head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yep," I replied "see you in the morning."

Smiling at me weakly, she brushed her lips against my cheek and made her way up the stairs, her bedroom door shutting behind her a minute later…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I closed my textbooks and threw my head back in frustration, unable to concentrate when I knew things were the way they were between Stefan and I. Looking at my phone, I ran my hand over my face and picked it up, scrolling through my contacts, dialling Enzo's number…

"Why are you ringing at this time?" he questioned "Is Stefan okay?"

"Can we meet?" I asked

"Why?" he inquired

"I want to talk to you about this weekend…" I informed him "So, can we?"

"Mystic Grill, half-an-hour?" he suggested

"I'll see you there." I replied, both of us hanging up the phone

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked as I pulled my coat onto my body

"I'm off to meet a friend." I informed her

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"Enzo," I replied "I need to talk to him about what happened this weekend."

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"I'll explain when I get back;" I assured her, smiling at her warmly "see you later."

Before she could say another word, I hurried out the door to my car and started the engine, reversing out of the driveway, driving the 20 minutes to Mystic Grill…

"So what did you want to see me about?" Enzo asked as I sat down opposite him at the table he'd acquired

"Why did Stefan ring Elena?" I questioned

"Ah, that…" he replied "That was fantastic!"

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"He told her exactly what he thought of her…" he informed me "Granted he was drunk, but when I reminded him of it the next morning he was mortified but admitted that everything he said was the truth."

"Really?" I asked

He nodded his head… "What did you think he'd rung her for?"

"I was scared he might have told her he was in love with her or something…" I admitted

"Nothing of the sort." he replied "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Should he have?" I asked

"How much have you spoken about your future?" he questioned

"Why do you ask that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because that's all Stefan could talk about…" he informed me

"He won't have meant it," I replied "not if he was drunk…"

"Oh this wasn't when we were drunk, love," he admitted "we were completely and utterly sober. We took the quadbikes out and when we got back, he started to talk about the future he wanted with you…"

"What did he say?" I asked

"Shouldn't you maybe ask him that yourself?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Thanks for this, Enzo."

"No problem, love." he replied "But please, don't let Elena get in the way of what you and Stefan have got. Truth be told, I've never seen him the way he is with you with anyone, and I don't know what losing you would do to him."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at him warmly

 **Caroline now knows the truth behind the nature of Stefan and Elena's conversation and something else Stefan (conveniently?) forgot to mention. How will Caroline fix things, do you think?**


	50. Chapter 50

CAROLINE'S POV:

I arrived back at the house and shut and locked the door behind me. Turning as I removed my shoes and coat, I saw Stefan stood in the den doorway…

"Hi." I greeted him

"Hi," he mirrored "where've you been? Your Mom's been worried sick…"

"Where is she?" I questioned

"Do I not have the right to know where you've been?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, do you?" I inquired "Have you been worried sick about me too?"

"Your Mom said you'd gone off and you didn't seem yourself so of course I was worried." he informed me

"I'm gonna go and see my Mom." I admitted "I'll see you in the morning."

"Caroline, please…" he begged

"Please what, Stefan?" I questioned

"Talk to me. Where were you?" he asked

"I went to see Enzo," I informed him "and we talked about what happened at the weekend."

"What did he tell you?" he questioned

"He told me that you rang Elena to tell her exactly what you thought of her," I replied "and he also told me that you started to talk about our future…"

"And yet you're still angry with me?" he inquired "How does that make sense?"

"We've not spoken about our future since the university thing…" I admitted "How do you think it makes me feel, knowing you're willing to discuss our future with your best friend and not me?"

"I was going to discuss it with you." he informed me "I was going to book us a table at a nice restaurant, but then I saw you going through my phone…"

"You're turning this back on me?" I inquired "We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay." he replied, nodding his head in agreement "Night."

"Night." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline's asked me to ask you to go out for the day…" Liz informed me

"What?" I questioned

"Her words, not mine." she replied, holding her hands up in defence

"We were going to talk…" I admitted

"She wants you to go out, Stefan," she informed me "that's all she said to me."

"Where is she?" I asked

"Upstairs." she replied "Stefan, maybe you should respect her wishes?"

"We need to sort things out, Liz." I informed her "And that's what I'm going to do…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I finished making the bed and set the cushions onto it, standing back and admiring my work. Glancing at the notepad that was home to the five year plan I'd come up with last night when I couldn't sleep and started to prepare what I had planned, the door bursting open as I stood the first candle on the windowsill…

"Did Mom not give you my message?" I questioned as I turned to see Stefan stood in the doorway

"She did, but I chose to ignore it." he replied "What're you doing?"

"I was planning a surprise," I informed him "but it's ruined now…"

"A surprise?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Do you think you could go, and come back in a couple of hours?"

"Why, Caroline?" he asked "We should talk things through now…"

"I just want to set something up," I replied "apologise properly. Please, Stefan. Just go and I'll call you when I'm done."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did Caroline tell you anything about what she's planning when you saw her last night?" I asked Enzo as we left the gym later that morning

He shook his head and my phone began to ring. Pulling it from my hoodie pocket, I saw it was Caroline…

"You'd better answer it," he replied "see you at school, man…"

Nodding my head in agreement, Enzo slapped my shoulder and I answered Caroline's call… "Hey."

"Hi," she mirrored "you can come back now…"

"Do I need to bring anything?" I questioned

"Nope, just yourself." she informed me "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yes." I replied "See you soon."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I put the finishing touches to the dining room table as I heard Stefan's car pull into the driveway. Checking my appearance in the mirror above the mantelpiece, I smiled and walked into the hallway as the front door opened, smiling at Stefan as he shut the door behind him…

"So, what did you need to set up then?" he asked as he set his gym bag down on the floor

"Why don't you come upstairs and find out?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

Holding my hand out to him, I bit my bottom lip as he glanced at it and then at me. Extending my hand further towards him, he took it and I smiled at him warmly, leading him up the stairs…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline escorted me into the bedroom, the room only being lit by candlelight. Shutting the door behind us, she motioned for me to sit down on the bed as she walked over to her desk…

"What is all this?" I questioned

"I want to show you that I trust you," she informed me "because I do, Stefan. I love you and I can't wait for our future together, so here it is…"

"What?" I inquired

"Our five-year plan." she replied

"Caroline, you and I both know we can't plan our future," I sighed "you better than anyone, because as much as we want to, we don't know what's around the corner."

"Obviously I know it won't be definite, but I want there to be goals that we can work towards, together." she informed me "Like you becoming a doctor and me a teacher. It's going to take a lot of hard work, but I know we'll both get there."

"What else do you have down there?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly… "Moving away from here when the time comes, buying our first home together in Connecticut. Being engaged, maybe even married…"

"What about your Mom?" I questioned

"I can't plan for what's to come there," she sighed "even though I want to. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I wish it was something we could plan for too," I informed her "but I like the sound of what you have planned."

"You do?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "It's all I've ever wanted."

"Since?" she questioned

"What?" I asked

"Since when? When did you start wanting this stuff?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"When I met you," I admitted "when you came into my life, you showed me that there was more to life than football and being popular. You showed me what it was like to have a life and to have actual friends and to have a family."

She smiled at me warmly… "So we can start to work towards these things, can we?"

I nodded my head and moved from the bed to my side of the bed, pulling out two envelopes from my bedside table drawer, handing one to Caroline…

"What's this?" she asked

"The first step." I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Open it." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _Open it."_

Doing as Stefan said, I set my notepad down and pulled the letter from the envelope, seeing that it was from Whitmore College, just outside of Mystic Falls…

"How have I been accepted if I didn't even apply?" I inquired

"I may have applied on your behalf…" Stefan informed me

"When?" I questioned

"When I found out you threw your Virginia university letter on the fire." he replied "I've applied too, and it looks like we'll be studying together in the Fall."

"Looks like it…" I admitted "Are you sure?"

"Are you?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, sighing contentedly as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek, his fingers tangling in my hair…

 **Stefan and Caroline have made up, and they've got their five year plan and have been accepted to Whitmore College in the Fall. How will things go there, do you think?**


	51. Chapter 51

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom's not gonna be happy…" I admitted as Stefan and I laid in bed as afternoon drew in on Mystic Falls, my back resting against his front as we laid under the covers, his fingertips stroking across my hand

"Why?" he questioned

"She's always wanted more than Whitmore for me…" I informed him

"But surely with her progressively getting worse, she knew you wouldn't just go off and leave her, right?" he inquired

"She wants me to start putting myself for a change instead of her." I admitted

"And what is she supposed to do if you do that?" he asked "Who would help her?"

"That's something you'd have to ask her." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I made our way downstairs to find Liz sat in the living room. Making our way through, Caroline picked the remote up from the coffee table and switched the TV off, inhaling and exhaling a breath as she turned to her Mom…

"What's going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"We've got something to tell you." Caroline informed her

"Go ahead." she replied

"Stefan and I have been accepted to Whitmore." she admitted

"What?" Liz questioned

"We've been accepted to Whitmore, Liz." I informed her "And Caroline's told me that she knows you wanted more than that for her and that you want her to her put herself first, but given the situation, it's what makes sense."

"So you're both doing it for me?" she questioned "Stefan, you've proved to everyone just how bright you are. There's more out there for you both…"

"And we'll explore it when the time comes." Caroline replied "But for now, we're staying here and going to Whitmore in the Fall, and there's nothing you can do to change our mind."

"I know…" she sighed

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Now that's out of the way, it's time for you to tell Damon and Lily your decision…" I informed Stefan as we walked into the kitchen

"Tell us what?" Lily questioned

"I'll leave you to it." I admitted, pressing my lips against Stefan's cheek before leaving the room

STEFAN'S POV:

"What was Caroline talking about?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I made a decision when I was away," I informed them "about Mom... I've decided to cut her out of my life for good."

"How can you?" Lily inquired

"She's no good for me, Lil." I admitted "She's no good for any of us. We've given her chance after chance after chance and she's blown them all. I can't keep going around in circles, not when I've got my own life to lead."

"So you're giving up on her, to focus on a life with Caroline?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I've spent years looking after her, covering for her and bailing her out. It stops now."

"You've been doing the same for us. Are we going to be next?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No!" I proclaimed "You are two of the most important people in my life; I'd never give up on you."

"So why are you giving up on Mom?" she inquired

"It's complicated." I admitted, sighing heavily

"That's all I get?" she asked "I'm not a little girl anymore, Stefan!"

"Where are you going?" I questioned as she moved past me to the door

"Out." she informed me

Sighing heavily as the door shut behind her, I turned to Damon… "Do you feel the same way as Lil?"

He shook his head… "I'm on your side. And Lil will come to see that eventually…"

"I know." I replied "But how much will she get hurt until that time comes?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders in reply and moved over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder… "All we can do is be there for her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I heard…" I admitted as Stefan walked into our bedroom a little while later "You okay?"

"No," he sighed as he sat down on the end of the bed "why won't she realise I'm only trying to do what's best for her?"

"Because you're her big brother; and right now she's going through the "I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone to look out for me." phase. She'll come around though, given time, you'll see." I informed him

"I just don't want her to get hurt…" he replied

"She's a big girl; she'll be okay." I assured him

"I just wish I knew where she'd gone so I could go after her…" I admitted

"Give her time to breathe." I replied "She'll come back when she's ready."

"What if…?" he began

"If anything happens, we'll deal with it, I promise." I informed him "Why don't we take a walk, help you clear your head?"

"Okay." he replied, smiling at me warmly "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." I admitted "It's what I'm here for."

 **Caroline and Stefan have told Liz about going to Whitmore in the Fall – what did you think to her reaction? And what about Lily's reaction to Stefan cutting ties with their Mum? Do you think Damon and Stefan have made the right decision?**


	52. Chapter 52

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Lily," I greeted her as I answered her call a few days later "is everything okay?"

"Not really…" she replied "I arranged to meet Mom to shop for my dress for the dance, and she hasn't shown. Could you come and pick me up please?"

"Sure," I informed her "and maybe you and I could shop for your dress?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" she questioned

"Course," I replied "give me half-an-hour and I'll meet you in Pinkberry."

"Okay," she proclaimed "thank you, Caroline."

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way in the front door from work to see Caroline reach the bottom of the stairs and grab her handbag. Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against mine…

"Hi," she greeted me "I'm running late so I've got to go, bye."

"Hi." I mirrored "Where have you got to go?"

"I'm meeting Bonnie." she informed me "And she's already at the mall. I'll see you later."

"Okay." I replied, nodding my head in understanding as she made her way out of the door

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Sorry I'm late," I admitted as I reached the table Lily had acquired "Stefan came in from work…"

"Did you tell him you were coming to meet me?" she asked

"No," I replied "I told him I was running late to meet Bonnie. It's okay. He doesn't know a thing."

"Thank you." she sighed "I can't believe I was so stupid…"

"You weren't stupid," I informed her "you wanted to have a special afternoon with your Mom and she let you down. That's not a bad thing."

"But it proves Stefan was right," she admitted "he told both me and Damon she'd let us down eventually, and she has. I'm done."

"Do you really mean that?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Sitting here waiting for you, I've seen so many girls out shopping with their Mom's. Why can't that be me?"

I smiled at her weakly and hugged her as she began to cry…

"I'm sorry…" she proclaimed as she pulled away from me a minute later "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not." I replied "C'mon, why don't we go and have some retail therapy to cheer ourselves up?"

She nodded her head in agreement and smiled at me warmly. Holding my arm out to her, she linked hers through mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

"There's my two favourite girls…" I proclaimed as Caroline and Lily made their way into the house as night fell on Mystic Falls "I thought you were meting Bonnie?"

"I did, but then I bumped into Lily as I was leaving and brought her home." she informed me "Why were you at the mall?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Lily

"Shopping for a dress for the dance like I told you two nights ago." she informed me "Do you ever listen?"

"Sorry…" I admitted, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "So, can I see it?"

"You're interested in the dress I'm wearing to the dance?" she inquired

"Yes," I replied "I want to make sure it's below the knee and not too skin revealing."

"Stefan!" Caroline proclaimed, nudging me as she moved over to me "Stop being such a big brother."

"I can't help it." I admitted "Have you seen it?"

She nodded her head… "And it's perfectly appropriate for a high school dance, I promise."

"Okay." I replied "well I was just on my way out to get a Chinese. Do you two want your usual?"

Lily nodded her head and made her way up the stairs, Caroline taking my hand as she disappeared out of sight…

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing," she replied "I've just missed you today, so I'm gonna come with you."

Smiling at her warmly, I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against her forehead, leading her out of the house to the car…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Okay, so you come with me but sit in the car whilst I go and order. What's going on?" Stefan asked as I opened his car door for him, taking the bags he had in his hand from him

"Nothing." I replied "Is it wrong that I wanna spend time with my boyfriend but not go into the Chinese restaurant?"

"No, but I know there's something you're not telling me. Is it Lil?" he questioned

I bit my bottom lip and sighed heavily, nodding my head… "But you can't say anything."

"Anything about what, Caroline?" he inquired

"Your Mom stood her up." I informed him "They were meant to be going dress shopping but she and I went instead, but I lied and said I was meeting Bonnie when I was actually meeting your sister. I'm sorry, but I knew she was upset and embarrassed because you were right and she was wrong and I didn't want her to think I'd broken her confidence which is why you can't say anything to her now you know…"

"Okay, Caroline, breathe," he replied, chuckling softly "thank you for telling me, and if Lil doesn't want me to know, then I'll keep it zipped."

"Really?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." I replied "We had a girly afternoon and had a lot of fun."

"Good. I'm glad she has you." he admitted "I know you won't let her down."

Smiling at him warmly, I leant forwards and pressed my lips against his…

 **Caroline's told Stefan about his Mum's no-show to meet Lily, but he's promised not to say anything. Will he keep to his promise, and if he doesn't, how will Lily react when she finds out he knows?**


	53. Chapter 53

CAROLINE'S POV:

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and took the rubbish out. Turning to make my way back inside, I saw Lily sat at the patio table. Shutting the door to behind me, I made my way over to her and took a seat next to her…

"You must be freezing!" I proclaimed

"Not really." she replied

"What're you doing out here, Lily?" I questioned

"Thinking…" she admitted "About what an idiot I've been."

"You're not an idiot." I informed her "Please stop thinking that. You wanted to see the best in your Mom, there's no harm in that."

"Maybe I should just tell Stefan so that he can give me the third degree then it'll all be over with." she sighed

"He knows." I admitted

"What?" she questioned "How?"

"I told him, but he's promised not to say anything to you." I replied

"How could you break my trust like that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "I trusted you!"

"He knew there was something wrong," I explained "and he was worried about you. I had to tell him."

"Could you not have made something up?" she asked "Why did you have to tell him that Mom let me down? Don't you think he thinks badly enough of her as it is?"

"It's okay;" I replied "he's not angry with you or with anyone. He just feels sad that you were let down."

"I don't want his sympathy, or yours for that matter!" she proclaimed "Thanks for breaking my trust, Caroline, I really appreciate it."

"Where're you going?" I questioned

"Bed!" she informed me, not turning back as she made her way into the house

STEFAN'S POV:

"Lil told me you told her that I know," I informed Caroline as she made her way out of the en-suite later that night "why?"

"She needed to know the truth." she replied "I couldn't lie to her."

"But now she's angry with you." I sighed "Was it worth it?"

She nodded her head… "She'll calm down eventually. I'll try and patch things up with her tomorrow."

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I have my ways, as well you know." she replied "I think I can sort things out with her…"

Smirking at her, I pulled her into me and on top of me, pressing my lips against hers, letting my hand slide up under the vest top she was wearing…

"What're you doing?" she questioned, pulling away from me

"Trying to see these ways you have." I informed her, capturing her lips in mine once again

 **Oh dear; Caroline herself told Lily that Stefan knows and she's not happy. Do you think Caroline's right, will she able to smooth things over?**


	54. Chapter 54

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had me pressed up against the worktop, his lips working their way up my neck to my mouth, my arms wound around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair. As I allowed him to lift me to sit on the worktop, I heard someone clear their throat, both of us pulling apart…

"Lily…" I spoke, fixing my shirt where Stefan's fingers had unbuttoned the buttons "Can we talk?"

"No," she replied "I'm just gonna get some breakfast and eat outside I think."

"Lil, stop being so petty…" Stefan sighed "It's been a week. How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I'm not angry anymore," she admitted "I'm just hurt. How could you break my trust like that, Caroline?"

"I'm sorry." I replied "I truly am. But I felt Stefan had a right to know…"

"Do you think I was stupid to trust Mom?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at Stefan

"Not stupid, but naïve, yes." he informed her "We know what she's like, but I understand why you want a relationship with her."

"Wanted," she admitted "past tense."

"Do you think we could go out for lunch, Lily?" I inquired "Just us girls?"

"What do you say, Lil?" Stefan asked

"Okay…" she replied, smiling at us both warmly

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Lily as we climbed into my car

"Hard Rock," she informed me "my friends are going to be there, Callum too."

"Wasn't he with your best friend?" I questioned as I reversed out of the driveway

She nodded their head as I began to drive down the street… "But they're not anymore, and apparently he wants to ask me out."

"What will you say if he does?" I inquired

"Yes." she replied "Or do you think I should play hard to get?"

"Not hard to get as such," I admitted "but I'd be cautious. Let him work for you, show you he cares and actually wants to be with you. Don't give it to him on a plate."

"So be like you were with Stefan when you first started being friends?" she questioned

"Yes, exactly!" I replied "Guys like that, but I wasn't doing it to make Stefan work harder. I was doing it because I had other priorities, but he won me over eventually…"

"Callum reminds me of Stefan and Damon," she admitted as we fell into a silence "he's protective of the people he cares about…"

I smiled at her as she spoke… "He sounds like a great guy."

"He is." she replied "Y'know, I told Mom about him, and she told me to make the first move – she told me to go over to him and kiss him, whilst he was with my best friend."

"You didn't, did you?" I asked

She shook her head… "Even though my best friend knew I liked him and she did what she did, I couldn't do it to her. At the end of the days, best friends are more important than boyfriends."

"Amen to that!" I proclaimed "But what you need to remember is that not everything can be ruled by friendship. Sometimes you have to live your own life, even if that means saying goodbye to your best friend."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch this past week…" she admitted

"It's okay." I replied "I deserved it. And I promise you, Stefan will not find anything out from me, not that you don't want him to know anyway."

She smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

 **Caroline and Lily are friends again, yaaaaaaaay!**


	55. Chapter 55

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hi, Liz, Caroline," Doctor King greeted us as she walked into her office where we were seated "sorry to have kept you waiting. So, tell me, how are things?"

"Not bad at all, actually." I replied "Mom's been pretty stable since her last stay in hospital, haven't you, Mom?"

"Liz?" Doctor King inquired as Mom didn't reply

"Sorry, what?" she questioned

"Are you okay, Liz?" she asked "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine, honestly," she replied "what were you saying?"

"Caroline was saying you've been stable since your last stay in hospital. Is that correct?" she questioned

"There've been a couple of little slips," she admitted "but nothing I haven't been able to handle."

"Do you care to elaborate?" she inquired

"Not really…" she replied

"I think it'd be for the best, Mom." I informed her

"I've had a couple of falls…" she admitted, sighing heavily as she spoke "But there's been no major injuries and I've been fine."

"When have these happened, and under what circumstances?" Doctor King asked

"It's mostly been after work," she replied "so when I've been tired and stressed."

Mom and I left Doctor King's room twenty minutes later, and as Mom made her way out to pay for parking, Doctor King stopped me and handed me some leaflets…

"What are these for?" I asked

"You and your sanity." she informed me "I saw the look on your face when your Mom mentioned her falls. I think you could both do with a break…"

"Why do you think she didn't tell me?" I questioned

"I don't know," she replied "but I'm always at the other end of the phone if you need to talk. But I'd look seriously at those leaflets. They'll help."

"I don't want Mom to feel as though she's being pushed away…" I admitted

"I don't think she'll think that," she informed me "in fact, I think it'll do you both the world of good."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "We'll see you next time."

STEFAN'S POV:

"What have you got there?" I asked Caroline as I climbed into bed beside her that evening

"Leaflets on respite facilities," she informed me "I don't know what to do…"

"You don't want to upset your Mom by using one of these, right?" I questioned

"Right." she replied "I should be able to manage looking after her, but I'm struggling. She admitted today she's had a couple of falls since her last hospital stay, and I have no idea why she didn't tell me…"

"Maybe she didn't want to burden you with the worry?" I suggested "Your Mom knows you're going through a lot yourself at the minute, so she could've done it to ease your worry."

"But she shouldn't have to though, should she?" she inquired "I'm supposed to look after her, Stefan, and if I can't do that and I suggest this to her, she's gonna hate me."

"She's not gonna hate you!" I proclaimed "What has she always said to you, eh? You've got to live your own life."

"At her expense though?" she asked, turning her head to me and raising an eyebrow "I can't do that…"

"Just sleep on it." I begged "And if you're still thinking the same way then we'll throw the leaflets in the bin and pretend they never existed, okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'm here, 100%."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied

 **Isn't Stefan just the perfect guy? What will Caroline decide r.e. her Mum and respite care?**


	56. Chapter 56

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, seeing Caroline sat up next to me, reading through the leaflets. Sitting up myself, I rested my chin on her shoulder… "You okay?"

She nodded her head… "I have to give us both a break."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I don't want to, but I think I have to, to stop myself going insane."

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her cheek "When are you going to talk to your Mom about it?"

"Soon." she informed me "And I think it'd be better if I do it on my own, so would you mind taking Damon and Lily out? I just don't want us to be interrupted…"

"Course. I'll just get a shower and then we'll be out of your hair." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly as we both climbed out of the bed…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I thought you would've gone for breakfast with Stefan, Damon and Lily…" Mom admitted as we sat in the kitchen, both of us eating the breakfast I'd prepared for us

"I wanted to spend some quality time with you." I informed her "And talk to you about something too…"

"Sounds ominous," she replied "what is it?"

"Doctor King gave me these," I admitted, reaching down to where my school bag sat, pulling the leaflets out and sliding them across the breakfast bar to her "as much as I hate it, I think in the long run it's a good idea. We both need a break, Mom, whether we want to admit it or not."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden…" she sighed

"You're not a burden." I replied "I just need time to be a teenager, y'know? Like you've said numerous times; I need to live my life."

"I know." she admitted, smiling at me warmly "We'd better get in touch with them, hadn't we?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "You know if there was any other way, I'd take it, right?"

She nodded her head… "I know, sweetheart. I know."

STEFAN'S POV:

I shut my locker door and turned my head to see Caroline walking down the corridor to me. Setting my bag down on the floor as she reached me, I enveloped her in my arms…

"How did it go?" I asked as we pulled apart a couple of minutes later

"Neither of us are 100% with the idea, but Mom understands why I need to do it." she informed me

"You did tell her it's not gonna be for long, didn't you?" I questioned "Just a few days?"

She nodded her head… "She apologised for being a burden."

"What did you say?" I inquired

"I told her she wasn't," she replied "and told her that I just need some time to be a normal teenager and live my life like she's always said I should."

I cupped her cheek in my hand and stroked my thumb across her skin… "You okay?"

"I will be when it's all over." she admitted, smiling at me weakly

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan, Mom and I drove to the care home Mom was going to be staying in for the next 4 days. Pulling into a parking space, the three of us climbed out of the car and Stefan grabbed Mom's bag from the boot as she and I made our way inside to get her signed in…

"You two should be off…" Mom admitted as we reached her room

"What about getting you settled?" I questioned

"I'm a big girl, Caroline," she informed me "I think I can manage to unpack a bag and meet everyone on my own."

"Okay." I replied "I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"No, don't," she proclaimed "come and see me in a couple of days. I'll be okay…"

"Can I call?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head and placed her hands on my arms… "Live your life. Enjoy these few days and don't worry about me. I'm going to be just fine."

"Okay." I replied, pursing my lips together as I felt the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes

STEFAN'S POV:

As Caroline and I reached the exit, she finally let the tears fall free and I pulled her into me, her fingers curling around the material of my t-shirt, her tears soaking through…

"Sorry…" she whispered as we pulled apart

"It's okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her forehead "C'mon, let's get you home."

"It's not home without Mom…" she admitted, sighing heavily as I led her to the car

"What do you want to do?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" she asked

"There's still time to change your mind," I informed her "if you want to go back in there, get her and tell them to forget about the whole thing you can do. Do you want to?"

She glanced back at the care home and back to me and shook her head… "Mom's right. She'll be just fine."

"Are you sure?" I inquired as I unlocked my car

She nodded her head and climbed into the passenger side… "She's right. I need to enjoy these few days and live my life."

"Okay." I replied as we both fastened our seatbelts "So, what are we going to do?"

 **Yes, what are Stefan and Caroline going to do with their few days of freedom, Caroline especially? Any ideas?**


	57. Chapter 57

CAROLINE'S POV:

Mom had been in respite care for 2 days now, and since then Stefan and I had enjoyed date night two nights in a row and I'd spent time with both Lily and Bonnie. As Stefan pulled up outside the care home, I glanced at the building and then turned to him as I unbuckled my seatbelt…

"I wish you could come in with me…" I admitted

"I do too." he replied "But Damon will be here to get you in an hour; and if he's not, I'll murder him."

I smiled at him warmly and leant forwards to kiss him softly… "Thank you."

"What for?" he questioned

"When we got together, we didn't sign up for any of what's going on right now," I admitted "so to know you're willing to stick around to support me is a real weight off my shoulders."

"I love you." he informed me

I smiled warmly and pressed my lips against his again… "I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

He nodded his head in agreement… "And if Damon's not here when you leave, call me, okay?"

"I will." I assured him as I climbed out of the car

Watching Stefan as he drove off, I made my way to the reception of the main building and signed in, and was led to where Mom was by a member of staff…

"Caroline!" she proclaimed as she was tapped on the shoulder "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi." I mirrored, hugging her back as she hugged me tightly "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too," she admitted "it's so good to see you."

"And you." I replied "You seem to be doing really well?"

"I am," she informed me "I've been doing exercises to strengthen the muscles in my legs, and we've been getting out and doing things, and even though I've been exhausted by the end of the day, it's been fun."

"Good, I'm glad." I admitted "How're you feeling today?"

"Not bad," she replied "my legs are a bit painful but what with the exercises we're doing, that's to be expected."

I nodded my head in understanding as she motioned to a table and we moved over, taking a seat opposite each other…

"So, tell me, what have you been up to?" she questioned

"Stefan and I have had date night," I informed her "and I've spent some time with Lily and Bonnie. And when I get home today I'm going to do some baking for when you come home."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'll be happy to get back to my own bed."

After an hour of visiting, I made my way out of the building and saw Damon's car parked up. Composing myself having gotten a bit emotional saying goodbye to Mom even though she was coming home in two days time, I made my way to the car and climbed into the passenger seat…

"Hey," he greeted me "how did it go?"

"Hey." I mirrored "Good. She's doing really well."

"That's a good thing," he replied "so why have you been crying?"

"I got sad saying goodbye…" I admitted "I'm fine though."

"It's obvious you're not," he informed me as he started his engine "do you want me to drive around for a bit so you can just have a break?"

"Would you do that?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Where do you wanna go?"

"Why would you do that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're my brother's girl," he replied "and you and your Mom have been good to us, so where can I take you?"

"The cemetery…" I informed him

"Why there of all places?" he asked

"I want to see my Dad…" I admitted

"Okay." he replied as he pulled away from the side of the road

STEFAN'S POV:

"My car needs servicing…" Elena's voice informed me as I replied to Caroline's text message informing me that Damon had picked her up

"Then you book it in and we give you an available date, just like every other customer." I replied as I locked my keypad and put my phone back into my overalls "You don't get special treatment anymore, Elena."

"Can you not break the rules, just this once?" she questioned

"No." I informed her "I can't. So you need to go to reception, and see what available dates we have."

"Fine!" she proclaimed

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'll wait here…" Damon informed me as he pulled up outside the cemetery

"Thanks." I replied "I won't be long."

"Take as much time as you need." he admitted "I'm fine with waiting."

Smiling at him warmly, I climbed out of the car and made my way through the cemetery gate, making my way up the path, reaching Dad's grave a few minutes later. Sighing heavily I sat down on the wall…

"Things would be so much easier if you were here…" I admitted "Me, you and Mom, we'd be our little tight-knit group and we'd get each other through it, but I'm doing okay; better than I thought, actually, and that's down to Stefan. You remember me telling you about him, right? Oh Dad, I wish you could meet him. He's amazing, like seriously the perfect guy. Yes we've had our ups and downs but we've got there now. We're settled and solid, and we have our plans for the future, plans I can't wait for."

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the house after work and kicked off my shoes before heading through to the kitchen, putting my overalls in the washing machine and setting it going. Making my way back out of the laundry room, I almost bumped into Damon as he made his way to the fridge…

"How did it go today?" I asked as he handed me a bottle of water too

"Fine," he replied "I picked Caroline up like you asked, and took her to see her Dad…"

"What?" I questioned

"At the cemetery," he informed me "she asked to go there after she'd been to see her Mom."

"Did she say why?" I inquired "And how did she seem after you'd been?"

"No, and she was fine," he replied "I think it helped her."

"Where is she now?" I asked

"Upstairs." he informed me "Stefan, did I do the wrong thing?"

"No," I replied "thanks for everything you did today, mate. I appreciate it."

CAROLINE'S POV:

The bedroom door opened and Stefan walked in, shutting it behind him. Sitting up, I smiled at him warmly as he moved over to the bed and sat down by my side…

"Hey," he greeted me, his thumb stroking across my hand "Damon said you asked him to take you to the cemetery…"

I nodded my head… "I wanted to talk to my Dad."

"Okay," he replied "what about?"

"Everything," I admitted "Mom, me, us…"

"Did it help?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I know some people would think I'm silly for speaking to a dead person, but it helps."

"Then you continue to do it, no matter what people say." he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "Lily's told me she's ordered Chinese food for us, so you'd better get a shower if you want to eat it while it's hot."

"Okay. I won't be long." he informed me

Nodding my head, he smiled at me warmly and kissed me before making his way into the en-suite…

 **Caroline went to see her Mum, and she's doing well. And Damon picked her up, was supportive and took her to her Dad's grave – could this be the start of a friendship for them, maybe?**


	58. Chapter 58

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning after getting organised for the day, Stefan having gone to work and Damon and Lily both out with friends. Hearing the doorbell ring as I reached the bottom stair, I moved over to the front door and pulled it open, seeing Stefan's Dad stood on the porch…

"Mr. Salvatore, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Lily told me about your Mom," he informed me "and the predicament you're in. I came to see if my son is being the most supportive he can be."

"He is." I replied "He's doing everything he can to help me through."

"Good, I'm glad," he admitted "but I actually do have an agenda for being here…"

"I guessed." I informed him "What is it?"

"I want to have a relationship with my son," he replied "and I think you could be the key to helping me salvage what's left of our pretty much non-existent one."

"How do you think I can do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I was thinking we could spend some time together…" he informed me "I hear we both have a love for Art."

"Don't you think that'd be a little weird?" I asked

"I want my son in my life, Caroline. This is the only way I see it happening." he admitted "Please, can you think about it and help me?"

"I'll think about it." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's on your mind?" I asked Caroline as I walked out of the en-suite and began to dress after my shower

"Apart from how good you look naked?" she questioned

I turned to her and smirked… "Apart from that."

"Your Dad came by today." she admitted

"He did?" I inquired "What for?"

"He wants a relationship with you," she informed me "and wants me to help salvage the pretty much non-existent one you've got now."

"And how does he want you to do that, exactly?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"He didn't say," she replied "he just asked me to think about it."

"And what did you say?" I inquired

"I said I would." she admitted "He's desperate, Stefan. You should've seen him today…"

"Maybe I should tell him that trying to manipulate my girlfriend into helping him isn't the best way to go about salvaging our relationship. What do you think?" I suggested

"He's not manipulating me, Stefan." she sighed "Why are you always so quick to think the worst?"

"He's not manipulating you yet you're defending him?" I questioned "That's the definition of him manipulating you, Caroline. Tell him you can't and won't help him…"

"Why should I?" she inquired

"You're seriously asking me that question?" I asked

"Yes," she replied "I am, because from what I've seen, your Dad has stepped up and being a parent to you, Damon and Lily when your Mom hasn't. And yes, maybe what he did to have things the way they are between you two now was wrong, but he's sorry, and you need to give him a second chance."

"I don't need to do anything." I informed her "and if you're not okay with that then it's fine by me."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pursed my lips together as I rang the doorbell to Stefan's Dad's house and waited for his Dad to answer the door. Motioning me in as he opened the door, I stepped inside and he shut it behind us…

"I'm not staying long…" I admitted "I'm just here to tell you that I can't help you."

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because it means risking my relationship with Stefan," I informed him "something which I'm not willing to do, not after everything we've been through."

"Okay." he replied "Thank you for letting me know; I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry." I admitted "If there was any other way I could help you that I knew wouldn't affect my relationship with Stefan then I'd do it, but there isn't. You're going to have to think of a way to sort things out between you both on your own, I'm afraid. Take care, Mr. Salvatore."

"You too, Caroline." he mirrored "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome." I replied

 **Caroline's told Stefan's Dad she won't help him, but does that spell the end of it? No, I don't think so…**


	59. Chapter 59

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been almost 2 weeks since I'd last seen Stefan's Dad, and things had been good and steady between myself and Stefan and in general. Everyone was happy, and Mom was doing okay and making the odd trip into work for a few hours which pleased me no end, even though I knew it wouldn't last. Hearing the doorbell ring as I finished in the shower, I sighed heavily and quickly dried myself off, throwing my dressing gown around my body before heading downstairs, seeing Stefan's Dad stood on the porch…

"Caroline, so sorry to disturb you like this," he admitted "were you sleeping?"

"No, I'd just finished in the shower, hence the towel…" I informed him, motioning to the top of my head

"Right," he replied "can I come in?"

"Why?" I questioned

"I saw Elena the other day," he informed me "lovely girl she is. It's a shame she and Stefan didn't go the distance. I really thought they would…"

"You want to talk to me about Elena?" I asked "Not a chance. She and I do not get on, and she's not a lovely girl as you call her."

"What?" he questioned

"We don't get on; given the fact that on several occasions she's tried to ruin my relationship with your son." I explained "She's not a lovely girl; she's a bitch."

"I'm sorry you feel that way…" he admitted "But I honestly thought she and Stefan would go the distance."

"Mr. Salvatore, please," I sighed "what are you doing here?"

"I know you said no last time, but I'm running out of options now," he replied "I want a relationship with my son. I need your help!"

"Why don't you go and ask Elena?" I inquired

"I could…" he admitted

"I was joking," I proclaimed "what do you need me to do?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I asked Caroline as I made my way into the house after work

"To an Art gallery opening with your Dad." she informed me

"What?" I questioned

"He had a spare ticket, and remembered Damon and Lily telling him how passionate I was about Art, so he came today and invited me." she explained

"And you said yes?" I inquired

"Obviously." she replied "Given the attire. I won't be too late…"

"Caroline, are you serious?" I asked

She nodded her head… "What's wrong?"

"You're going out with my Dad," I replied "that's what's wrong."

"We're going to an Art gallery opening, Stefan." she sighed "I don't see the problem…"

"Don't you?" I questioned "He's using you to get to me, and I don't like it one little bit!"

"Why don't you go in my place then?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Tell him you don't like the thought of him using me to get to you?"

"I've got a better idea;" I admitted "why don't you cancel your plans with my Dad, and we go out for dinner and to a movie?"

"Your Dad will be here any minute…" she informed me

"I'll get rid of him." I replied "Go on, go and get changed. If we're lucky, we'll make it to the next showing of Fifty Shades of Grey."

"You're willing to go and see that?" she questioned

"If it means spending time with you, then yes." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against mine and hurried up the stairs, the bedroom door shutting behind her as I heard a car door close. Turning, I saw Dad making his way up to the porch, and opened the door as he was about to ring the doorbell…

"Stefan," he greeted me "nice to see you, son."

I nodded my head… "Caroline and I have plans."

"We're meant to be going…" he began

"To an Art gallery opening, I know." I informed him "But she's chosen to come out with me instead. We're heading to dinner and a movie."

"She can't just cancel plans…" I admitted

"Why can't she?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because…" he replied

"Because what?" I inquired "She can cancel plans with you when the only reason you asked her to the gallery opening in the first place was to get to me. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Stefan, I…" he began

"It's too late for us to have a relationship." I informed him "And I don't appreciate the fact that you tried to use my girlfriend to bring us closer. I'm not interested, Dad, and neither is Caroline, so please, turn around and leave so I can have a nice evening with my girlfriend."

Glancing as I heard the bedroom door shut again, I saw Caroline make her way down the stairs to me, having changed into a top and jeans. Watching her as she looked at my Dad, he shook his head and turned, making his way down the steps of the porch and back to his car…

"Don't feel guilty…" I begged as I shut the door

"I don't," she replied "he got inside my head…"

"How?" I asked

"He told me he'd seen Elena," she informed me "and he thought she'd turned into a lovely young girl and thought you and she would go the distance. And then he mentioned me helping him again and I said no and suggested he go and ask Elena, which he said he would. So I asked him what he wanted me to do…"

I sighed and pulled her into me, her arms winding around my waist… "I'm sorry he did that."

"It's okay." she replied "Going out with you instead of him more than makes up for it, so don't you think you'd better be going to get changed yourself?"

I glanced at my watch and nodded my head, pressing my lips against her forehead before making my way up the stairs to shower and change…

 **Stefan's Dad got a little further in trying to get Caroline on board this time, but Stefan put a stop to the plans just in time. Do you think he and his Dad will ever have a relationship or is it just not meant to be?**


	60. Chapter 60

STEFAN'S POV:

I knocked on Liz's bedroom door, hearing her call "come in" as I waited patiently on the landing. Making my way in, she turned and smiled at me warmly, motioning for me to sit…

"How're you feeling?" I asked as we both sat down

"Not bad," she replied "I actually think respite did me the world of good."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm here to ask you something."

"That much is obvious," she informed me "what is it?"

"Y'know how it's Caroline's birthday soon?" I questioned "I want to do something special for her, get her away from here for a weekend, so I was thinking, if you had nothing planned already, I could take her away this weekend?"

"I think she'd love that," she replied "and no, I don't have anything planned, so you're more than welcome."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I had been on the road for half-an-hour when I took his hand in mine and was watching him as he concentrated on the road ahead. Glancing at me momentarily as I took his hand, he smiled at me warmly and turned his attention back to the road, the car swerving as he avoided a deer that had run into the road…

STEFAN'S POV:

I came to and groaned, my body aching. Realising my surroundings, I eased myself up from my slouched position and saw Caroline's head laid against the window, a wound visible on her head...

"Caroline?" I inquired, taking her hand in mine "Caroline, can you hear me? Come on!"

Dropping her hand, I climbed from the car and pulled my phone from my pocket, scrolling through my contacts, hovering over the name "Dad" as I reached it…

"Stefan…" he spoke as he answered my call "I wasn't expecting to…"

"I need your help." I informed him "Caroline and I have been in a car accident."

"Where are you?" he asked

"The road heading North out of town," I replied "about two miles down."

"I'll be there as fast as I can," he informed me "stay calm, son."

I hung up the phone and turned, staring at the mess that was my car. Moving over to Caroline's side of the car, I sighed with relief as I saw she was beginning to regain consciousness…

"Hey," I greeted her, taking her hand in mine "it's okay, everything's going to be okay."

"I…" she began

"If it hurts to talk, don't." I begged "Help is on it's way."

Dad's car pulled up half-an-hour later and I sighed with relief. Watching him as he hurried over, he placed his hand on my shoulder…

"Tell me exactly what happened…" he proclaimed

 **Will Stefan tell his Dad the truth? And what's in store for Caroline? Will she be okay?**


	61. Chapter 61

STEFAN'S POV:

"How fast were you driving?" Dad questioned

"What does that matter?" I asked

"It matters…" he replied "How fast, Stefan?"

"I don't know," I admitted "40, maybe 50."

"You need to be more specific." he informed me

"I don't know…" I replied "I wasn't looking at the speedometer; I was looking at Caroline and then I turned my head back to the road and there was a deer there. I swerved to avoid it."

"You took your eyes off the road?" he inquired

"Only for a second." I informed him "I don't wanna go to jail, Dad…"

"You're not going to." he assured me "I promise."

As I was about to reply, I heard sirens in the distance and an ambulance followed by a police car turn the corner and pull up…

"What happened?" a police officer questioned as the paramedics moved to the car to work on Caroline

"I was driving the car and swerved off the road to avoid a deer," Dad informed him "my son was following in the vehicle behind."

"Is that correct, Sir?" the officer asked me

I nodded my head… "The deer came out of nowhere."

"Okay," he replied "well we're going to need to take statements but first you both need to be checked over…"

An hour-and-a-half later, Dad and I sat in the Emergency department of the hospital, Caroline having been taken off for tests and scans and we were both waiting to be seen…

"Why did you lie?" I questioned

"I told you you're not going to prison." he informed me

"But you can?" I inquired "Because of me? No way!"

"It'll be fine, Stefan." he assured me "What you need to focus on is your future and your girlfriend and being happy. I'm taking the rap for this…"

"Stefan!" Liz's voice called as I was about to reply "What happened? Where's Caroline?"

"She's having tests and scans," I informed her as I stood "the doctor said they'll let us know as soon as they have some news."

"What happened?" she asked

"A deer in the road." I replied "Came out of nowhere."

"What're you doing here, Dad?" Lily questioned

"I was driving behind Stefan and Caroline." he informed her "And saw the whole thing…"

"Are you okay, Stefan?" she asked, moving over to me

"I'm fine." I assured her, winding my arms around her and pulling her into me

CAROLINE'S POV:

I had two broken ribs, a punctured lung due to the broken ribs and concussion, and eased myself up in bed as Mom and Stefan made their way into my room and over to me…

"I was so scared…" Mom admitted, hugging me tightly

"I'm…" I began

"Don't talk," she replied "I know, love, I know."

"Hey," Stefan greeted me, moving over to me as Mom stepped aside, pushing some hair back from my face "I'm so glad you're okay."

STEFAN'S POV:

Liz left the room to get us some coffees a little while later and I turned to Caroline as she left the room, entwining my hand with hers…

"What…?" she questioned

"Dad's taking the rap for the accident." I informed her

"He…" she began

"I know he can't," I replied "but he's adamant he is, but I won't let him. I promise."

"You… He's, protecting, you." she admitted, wincing as she did so

"I know," I informed her "but I can't let my Dad go to jail for something that was my fault."

She shook her head… "It. Wasn't."

"We'll talk about it when you're feeling better;" I replied, standing and pressing my lips against her forehead "just rest, please…"

 **Stefan's Dad has said he'll take the rap for the accident – will Stefan convince him that he can't, or not?**


	62. Chapter 62

STEFAN'S POV:

"Dad…" I proclaimed as I saw him making his way down the corridor

"Is Caroline okay?" he asked

"She's fine; she's resting." I informed him "I can't let you take the rap…"

"You want to risk ruining your future?" he questioned "You want to risk not having a life with Caroline, having the future you want, the education?"

"No one else was hurt apart from Caroline, so I don't see why there's such a huge fuss…" I admitted

"There may not be," he informed me "but can you take that risk? There'll still need to be an investigation into what happened, and your main focus should be Caroline and getting her better; not worrying about what's going to happen next…"

"But I can't and won't let you take the rap for this…" I sighed

"I think it's the least I can do, given everything that's happened these last few years." he replied "You're my son, Stefan, and I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you safe."

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was now a week-and-a-half later, and I was finally being discharged from hospital…

"Stefan…" I spoke as he and I packed up my hospital bags

Turning his head, he saw his Dad stood out in the corridor. Glancing back at me, I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head, continuing to pack my bags as Stefan left the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

"The case has been dropped." Dad informed me as I stepped outside "I just wanted to let you know."

"So that's the end of it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "The police have ruled it off as an accident. There's nothing more to it."

I sighed with relief and smiled at him warmly… "Thank you for everything you've done this past couple of weeks. I couldn't have got through it without you."

"You're welcome." I replied "I'll leave you to get Caroline home and settled."

"Maybe she, you and I could do dinner one night when she's feeling up to it?" I suggested

"Really?" he asked "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," I replied "I'll be in touch."

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly… "Take care, son."

"You too, Dad." I mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan walked back into the room and moved over to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands as he pressed his lips against mine…

"What?" I questioned

"The case has been dropped." he informed me

"That's amazing!" I proclaimed

He nodded his head in agreement… "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and zipped up the last bag, Stefan entwining his hand with mine as he picked up both the bags that sat on the bed and led us from the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm so glad you're home!" Liz proclaimed as she hugged Caroline tightly "Come on, let's get you settled…"

"Shouldn't you be resting yourself?" Caroline asked as she led her through to the living room

"The focus is on you right now, not me." Liz replied "Come on, on the couch please, Missy."

Liz took the bags from me and made her way out of the room and I moved to sit next to Caroline, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into me…

"Mom should be resting…" she sighed

"She's doing okay, honestly." I informed her "Damon, Lil and I have been taking really good care of her."

"And it shows." she admitted, sitting up and turning to face me "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied, pressing my lips against hers

 **Caroline has been discharged, and phew, the case has been dropped – and I think Stefan has seen his Dad in a different light since he said he was going to take the rap. Does this change things between them, do you think?**


	63. Chapter 63

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can you believe graduation is just around the corner?" I asked Stefan as we made our way down the corridor

"What I can't believe is that you're back in school so soon after the crash." he replied

"I need to get on with my life." I informed him, sighing heavily as I did so "I can't do that sat at home."

"Even though you're up half the night being plagued by memories of it?" he inquired

"You know?" I questioned

"Of course I know." he replied "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you'll just blame yourself," I sighed "and it wasn't anyone's fault. It was a tragic accident."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"No!" I proclaimed "Mom thinks I'm doing okay and that's how I want it to stay. I'll be okay."

"As much as I want to believe that I don't," he admitted "so promise me something, please…"

I nodded my head… "What?"

"That you'll talk to me if the memories ever get too much." he replied "Please, Caroline."

I nodded my head, smiling against his lips as he captured mine in his…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled my hire car into the driveway, and saw that Dad's car was pulled into the driveway too. Climbing out of the car, Caroline took my hand in hers as she reached me and we made our way into the house…

"Stefan, Caroline, is that you?" Liz asked as we walked into the house "We're through here…"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I questioned as we walked through to the living room

"I came to see if you guys fancied grabbing that dinner you mentioned the night Caroline was discharged." he admitted "Damon, Lil too, and you too, of course, Liz…"

"No," she proclaimed "I wouldn't want to intrude on a family dinner."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Liz." I informed her "You've gone above and beyond for me, my brother and my sister. The least you can do is come out to dinner with us."

"If you're sure?" she questioned

"I'm sure." I replied "I'll ring Damon and Lil, see where they've got to."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You okay?" Stefan asked as I stifled a yawn as our plates were cleared

"Just tired." I admitted

"We can go, if you want?" he questioned

"No, we're having fun." I replied "You, especially. It's nice seeing you reconnect with your Dad."

"It is," he informed me "but I care about you and your health, so if you're tired, we're gonna go…"

"Stefan…" I sighed

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but Caroline's exhausted," Stefan admitted "too much too soon, you see, but she was insistent on coming back to school so we're gonna get off."

"Do you want me to come with?" Mom inquired

"You stay, as long as Dad's okay to bring you home with Damon and Lil?" Stefan questioned

"That's fine." he replied "Not a problem. Take care and I'll see you both soon."

STEFAN'S POV:

As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Caroline was asleep. Removing my keys from the ignition, I climbed out of the car and moved to the passenger side, unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her into my arms before making my way to the house…

"Stefan…" she whispered

"It's okay," I replied "I've got you. Go back to sleep."

Glancing at her as I unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind me, I saw she'd shut her eyes again. Smiling, I carried her up the stairs and laid her gently on the bed, pulling a blanket over her and pressing my lips against her forehead…

 **Caroline's still not 100% and Stefan's being overprotective, as usual. Do you think he can continue to mend his relationship with his Dad?**


	64. Chapter 64

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, Stefan." Elena greeted me as I stood at my locker the next afternoon

"What do you want, Elena?" I questioned

"Will you sign my yearbook?" she inquired

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "I know we've not been on the best of terms lately, but before all this drama with Caroline we were friends and more. Can we not just put it all behind us and move on?"

"Maybe when you apologise to Caroline and mean it." I replied "But until then, nope, not a chance."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can I help you?" I asked as Bonnie motioned to behind me as we sat in the library and I turned to Elena

"I want to bury the hatchet." she informed me

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"I want to bury the hatchet," she replied "I know I've done some awful things that you'll probably never be able to forgive me for, but I want to apologise for them. I'm sorry, Caroline, truly I am."

"Are you practicing for your Drama exam?" I questioned

"Pardon?" she asked

"Oh, you're being serious?" I inquired "Sorry for doubting you…"

"Caroline, c'mon, I'm being serious…" she sighed

"And so am I." I informed her "I can't forgive you for what you did, and I can't accept your apology. You put me in hospital after spiking my drink and like an idiot I kept quiet. You put mine and Stefan's relationship in danger more than once because of your inane jealousy and you were a complete and utter bitch. For me to forgive you would be like saying I'm wiling to forget everything you've done and I'm not, not by a long shot."

"Don't say I didn't try…" she replied, sighing heavily as she turned on her heel and walked away

"What was that all about?" Bonnie questioned as I turned back to her

"I have no idea." I admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"You ready to go?" I asked Caroline as I walked into the library

"Stefan, you'll never guess what happened!" Bonnie proclaimed as they packed away their things

"Leave it, Bon." Caroline sighed as she rose to her feet

"What happened?" I inquired

"Elena apologised." she informed me

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Caroline

She nodded her head… "I couldn't accept it though, not after everything she's done."

"Okay." I replied "I just can't believe she apologised to you…"

"Neither can I." she admitted "It was completely out of the blue too. It was weird."

I smiled at her weakly and wound my arm around her shoulder, both of us saying goodbye to Bonnie before making our way out of the library…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Why do you think Elena apologised to me?" I asked Stefan as I walked out of the en-suite

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "Maybe she's starting to realise how much of a bitch she's been since you and I got together and wanted to wipe the slate clean."

"You think I should've forgiven her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No," he replied "not if you don't want to. If you can't, then it's okay."

"Part of me thinks I should've done," I admitted "but then the other part of me told me no."

"That's okay then." he informed me, smiling at me warmly "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head… "Do you think we'll ever see your Mom again?"

"What makes you ask that?" he inquired

"Everything just seems to be going too well for us not to have any drama at the minute." I admitted "Everyone's happy, and your Dad's found someone. Things just seem a bit too good to be true right now."

"I don't know." he replied, smiling at me weakly

Moving over to him, I pressed my lips against his softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored

 **Elena apologised to Caroline following a conversation with Stefan, and Stefan can't quite believe it, and neither can Caroline and Bonnie. And will we ever see Stefan's Mum again?**


	65. Chapter 65

STEFAN'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I made my way over to Elena as she stood at her locker the next morning. Clearing my throat to inform her of my presence, she turned, a warm smile on her face…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Caroline told me you apologised to her."

"Yeah, I did." she replied "It was a waste of time, but I understand why."

"Thank you for doing it, I appreciate it." I admitted "Do you have your yearbook?"

She smiled at me warmly and turned back to her locker momentarily; turning back to me with it in her hands, opening it to the page she wanted me to sign. Handing me a pen, I signed it, handing her the pen back…

"Thanks, Stefan." she sighed as she set her yearbook and pen back in her locker "I hope Caroline realises just how lucky she is to have you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, can I have a word please?" Elena questioned

I glanced at Bonnie and turned to Elena, nodding my head… "What is it?"

"I hope you're happy with Stefan," she admitted "truly I do. But I just want you to know he's not as perfect as he makes out."

"What?" I inquired, sighing heavily

"In the future, when you're ready to have kids, he's probably going to leave you…" she informed me

"You're saying this because?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because he did it to me." she replied "When we broke up, it wasn't just because I cheated. It was because I was pregnant too. He gave me money for an abortion and told me not to say anything." she explained "I'm sorry that you have to hear this, but I thought you should know what your boyfriend's really like."

"Why are you only saying this now?" I questioned "Why not when we first got together? You tried plenty of times to ruin us then…"

"I didn't think you'd last," she admitted "but now I see that it's a huge possibility, you have the right to know."

"Well I don't believe you." I informed her "Stefan would never force someone to have an abortion, never and I know one day he's going to be an amazing father and would never abandon the mother of his child."

"Fine," she replied "but I just thought you had the right to know…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked Caroline as she climbed into my car after school that afternoon

"Why does anything have to be wrong?" she questioned

"Caroline, I can tell…" I informed her "What is it?"

"Did you know when you and Elena broke up that she was pregnant?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned

"I didn't think you did…" she replied "Elena told me that you knew and gave her money for an abortion and not to say anything. She said she thought I had the right to know because she now believes we're going to last."

"You know she's lying, right?" I inquired "I don't know if she's lying about being pregnant but I swear to you, Caroline, I didn't know she was pregnant and I didn't give her any money whatsoever."

"I believe you." she informed me "Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I have to, don't I?" he asked "She could've been pregnant with my kid and she could've made me miss out on having a child…"

"I'm sorry…" she admitted

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned

"Not being pregnant when I had that scare," she replied "if I was, I'd be due soon, and we'd soon have a baby of our own."

I smiled at her warmly and cupped my cheek in her hand, pressing my lips against hers softly… "I'll tell you now what I told you then – when the time's right, it'll happen for us."

"Do you want to go back in now, see if you can find Elena?" she asked "If you do, I can wait…"

"She can wait till tomorrow." I informed her "I'm thinking we should go out and do something, just the two of us. What do you say?"

"I think you should go and find Elena." she admitted "And if she's not in school anymore, then you should drop me home and go to hers. I know it's playing on your mind…"

"You don't mind?" I inquired

She shook her head… "Go on. I'll wait."

"I love you." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **What will happen when Stefan tracks down Elena? What will she have to say for herself? Was she making the whole thing up, or was she really pregnant?**


	66. Chapter 66

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked down the now empty school corridor towards the lockers, hoping to find Elena. Sighing heavily as I found she wasn't there, I continued to search the places within school that I thought she might be, but to no avail. Making my way back out to the car park twenty minutes later, I climbed into the car and clenched my fists against the steering wheel…

"Stefan?" Caroline asked worriedly

"No luck." I replied

"Then you'd better start the engine and head to her place, hadn't you?" she suggested

"I think I should just leave it…" I admitted

"How can you say that?" she questioned "She could be telling anyone that you forced her to have an abortion and even if she's not, you still need to know why she said it. Come on, Stefan, start the car."

"I can take you home first if you want?" I inquired

"I'll be fine waiting while you talk to her." she informed me

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Come on. Drive."

"Yes, boss." I replied, smiling at her warmly as I started the engine

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pulled up outside Elena's house half-an-hour later and I gasped… "This is Elena's house?"

"Yep," Stefan replied, sighing heavily as he switched off the engine "her Dad's a multi-millionaire."

"Wow." I sighed "I have serious house envy!"

He smiled at me warmly and entwined his hand with mine… "I don't want any of this, you know that, right?"

I nodded my head… "You want the house with the white picket fence in Connecticut, I know."

Pressing his lips against mine, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Shooting him a reassuring smile as he bent down as he climbed out, he shut the door and made his way up to the front door…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena inquired as she opened the door to me

"Is anyone home?" I questioned

"Nope," she replied "why?"

"Because I want to know why you're such a lying bitch." I informed her

"What?" she asked "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," I sighed as I stepped into the house, watching her as she moved backwards and shut the door behind us "Caroline told me that you told her I forced you into having an abortion."

"She told you that?" she questioned

"Don't try and make it seem as though Caroline was lying to me because I know she wasn't," I replied "why did you say it, Elena? Was it true? Were you pregnant?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Hooking up with Matt was a mistake. A mistake I made because I was terrified. Terrified that I could be facing the prospect of being a 17-year-old single Mom."

"You think I would've abandoned you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I had to face that possibility, yeah," she replied "and at the time, I couldn't."

"So you cheated on me so you could end things instead of me finding out?" I asked

"Pretty much." she sighed

"I can't believe you think I would've abandoned you…" I admitted

"Look, I'm sorry that I told Caroline what I did, but can we forget about it?" she questioned "Going through it alone was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and I'd rather forget all about it than dreg it up again…"

"Who's fault is it that you had to go through it alone?" I inquired

"Okay, Stefan. No need for the guilt trip." she replied

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, Elena." I informed her "I'm telling you that you could've come to me and I would've supported you. But it's too late now."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, if it's any consolation." she admitted

"It's not." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan walked out of the house and made his way to the car, his hands shoved into his pockets. Opening the car door, he climbed in and shut it, resting his arms on the steering wheel, dropping his head towards it too…

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" I asked

He nodded his head… "And she got rid because she thought I'd abandon her."

"Are you okay?" I questioned "God, of course you're not. Stupid question…"

"It all makes sense now," he admitted "the lies, the way she's been since you and me got together…"

"All because of the abortion?" I inquired

"I'm guessing so." he replied "It would've been so much easier if she'd have told me the truth from the start. We could've worked it out..."

"And if she wanted an abortion even if you did support her, would you have understood?" I asked

"It would've been a shock at first," he admitted "but yeah, I think I would've."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and placed my hand on his shoulder as he lifted his head… "How about we head to the beach and go for a walk?"

"I told Lil I'd take her to dance class…" he replied

"Damon can take her." I informed him "I'll call, make up something and we can just get off the radar for a couple of hours. I think it's what you need to do…"

"How do you know me so well?" he questioned

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "Start the car, Salvatore."

 **Poor Stefan – Elena was pregnant with his child but aborted because she was scared of him abandoning her. Do you feel some sympathy towards her or do you still hate her? Intrigued to know your thoughts…**


	67. Chapter 67

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Congratulations," Mom proclaimed as she hurried over to Stefan and I, closely followed by Stefan's Dad, Damon and Lily as we stood in the assembly hall "I'm so proud of you both."

"Thank you." I replied as she hugged me tightly

"How're you feeling, Stefan?" Mom questioned as we pulled apart

"Good," he admitted "I don't think I'd be graduating high school if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

"What do you mean?" she asked "Of course you would."

"You gave us a place to stay when we were struggling. If you hadn't, there is no way in hell I would be standing here today. This is partly down to you." he informed her, pressing his lips against her cheek "So thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Stop," she proclaimed, hitting him playfully as he wrapped his arm around my waist "I've done enough crying as it is!"

"Right, enough with the emotional stuff," Stefan's Dad announced "we're heading out for dinner, on me."

STEFAN'S POV:

The six of us left the assembly hall and I stopped in my tracks as we reached the foyer, seeing Mom stood by the door…

"Stefan…" Caroline whispered

"Can we go the other way?" I asked "I don't want to see her…"

"We'll go out this way." Dad informed me "And we'll meet you by the cars."

Nodding my head, Caroline and I turned and made our way back down the corridor, heading out of the side entrance to the car park, watching as Mom followed Dad, Liz, Damon and Lily out of the main entrance…

"What do you want to do?" Caroline questioned

"Looks like I'm gonna have to face her." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I headed towards the cars as did his Dad, Mom, Damon and Lily. Stopping as we reached them, a wide smile appeared on his Mom's face…

"There you are…" she proclaimed

"Don't!" Stefan sighed as she moved over to him "You think you can just show up here on my graduation day after months away with no contact? I know I told you I didn't want anything to do with you but you didn't even get in touch with Damon and Lil."

"I see you've accepted him into the family fold…" she scoffed, motioning over to Stefan's Dad

"We've buried the hatchet." he informed her

"So why can't we?" she asked

"Because you've done unforgivable things and shown no remorse for them." he replied "Dad's paid the price and has redeemed himself. You haven't. Me wanting nothing to do with you still stands…"

"Stefan, please," she begged "it's your graduation day."

"You should've thought about that before you walked out on us." he informed her

Mom, Stefan and I climbed into her car as Stefan's Dad, Damon and Lily climbed into his and drove off, leaving his Mom stood in the car park. Entwining my hand with his as Mom drove; I stroked my thumb over his knuckle…

"Are you okay, Stefan?" Mom asked as I was about to speak

"Not really." he replied "What gives her the right to show up after all these months, at my graduation of all places?"

"Would you like to skip dinner?" she questioned "Everyone would understand if you did…"

"I'm not going to let her ruin what's been a great day so far." he informed her

She smiled at us through the mirror and continued to drive, pulling into the restaurant car park half-an-hour later…

STEFAN'S POV:

"You okay, son?" Dad inquired as Caroline and I climbed out of the car

I nodded my head… "Thanks for this. How're Damon and Lil?"

"Quiet." he replied "I don't know what to say to them…"

I smiled at him weakly and placed my hand on his shoulder… "Let's just try and forget what happened and enjoy this evening."

"You sure?" he questioned

"I've let her ruin things for me too many times before," I admitted "I won't let her do it again."

"Okay." he replied "Let's go then, shall we?"

 **Surprise appearance from Stefan's Mum, and he basically told her where she could shove it. Do you think he should've?**


	68. Chapter 68

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked through the door of mine and Caroline's apartment that we'd moved into after a year of college which was closer to campus and called her name as I rifled through the mail. Hearing her footsteps on the stairs, I stopped as I reached an envelope that had my name on it, noticing the writing instantly…

"Stefan…?" she questioned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied "What were you doing up there?"

"Putting laundry away." she informed me "Are you sure you're okay? You're white as a sheet…"

"I could say the same about you." I admitted "I'm just gonna come out and say it because I don't know how else to broach it. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?" she inquired "Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Don't fob me off, Caroline, please," I begged "I know because I've found the five positive pregnancy tests that you tried and failed to hide under the sink in our en-suite. You're off your food and drink, and you think I don't hear you being sick in the night. Why haven't you said anything?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and ran her hands over her face… "I'm scared."

"Why?" I questioned

"Now's not the right time for us to have a baby." she replied "We're both working towards our careers, and money's tight. How can we bring a baby into this world and not give it the life it deserves?"

"We'll manage." I assured her

"Will we?" she asked "How?"

"We'll find a way, like we do with every other problem that's thrown our way." I informed her "Have you told anyone yet?"

She shook her head… "I only found out at the beginning of the week."

"Well what we need to do is book you in for a sonogram, find out how far along you are," I replied "and then we need to do all the tests that need to be done and make sure baby's happy and healthy as are you, okay?"

She nodded her head… "What if it turns out to be a false alarm, like back in high school?"

I smiled at her weakly and pressed my lips against hers, pulling away and resting my forehead against hers… "We'll be fine."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom wrote…" Stefan informed me as I prepared dinner for us both

"What?" I questioned, turning to him quickly as he spoke "How did she get our address?"

"She's been in touch with Damon and he gave her it." he replied "She says she's living in California now and she's getting better day by day. She just wanted me to know, even though we're not on the best of terms."

"Did she leave a return address?" I asked "Are you going to reply?"

"I'll write back, tell her about the baby but let her know in no uncertain terms that I don't want her back in my life," he informed me "I can't have her back in my life, not with you and our little one to think about."

"But…" I began

"But nothing, Caroline." he sighed "I can't have her ruining what we've got."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly "Can you set the table please? Dinner's almost ready."

Nodding his head, I turned back to the stove and sighed contentedly as I felt his lips press against my hair…

 **As you see we're over a year into the future, and Caroline's pregnant, whilst still in college. Will they manage? Find out in the next chapter…**


	69. Chapter 69

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood in the middle of the nursery that Stefan and I were in the midst of decorating. All that needed to be finished was the painting and then everything that we'd bought could be moved in, in preparation for the birth of our little girl in 3 weeks time…

"If you're thinking of finishing the painting, don't." Stefan spoke from behind me

"What?" I questioned

"I'll finish it tomorrow." he informed me "When I've had a sleep from tonight's shift."

"I can do some painting, Stefan. I'm not a complete invalid." I replied

"No, but you are 8-and-a-half months pregnant. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I allowed my heavily pregnant girlfriend to finish off the painting of the nursery by herself?" he asked

I sighed and shook my head, moving over to him, pressing my lips against his… "Just go to work, you goof."

"Okay," he replied "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." I mirrored as he pressed his lips against mine again and left the house

Once the door shut behind Stefan I turned back to the room and nodded my head, proceeding to finish the painting…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the house at 6:30am the next morning. Normally, by the time I arrived home the house would be a hive of activity – the radio would be blaring from Caroline's favourite station as she prepared breakfast in the kitchen, but as I made my way in through the front door this morning, everything was silent. Shutting the door behind me, I set my bag down and kicked my shoes off and made my way upstairs, firstly checking our room to find our bed still neatly made like it had been before I left for work. Walking down the corridor to the nursery, I sighed and leant against the doorjamb as I saw Caroline fast asleep in the rocking chair…

"Hey, beautiful." I greeted her, stroking some hair back from her face

"Hey," she mirrored "I must've fallen asleep after…"

"After what?" I questioned

"Nothing," she replied "I just must've fallen asleep in here. How was your shift?"

"It's okay that you finished painting, Caroline." I informed her

"I'm sorry…" she admitted, biting her bottom lip

"It's okay," I assured her "you've done a great job."

She smiled at me warmly and I swallowed a lump in my throat. Moving from where I was crouched down in front of her, I got down onto one knee and took her hand in mine…

"Stefan…" she whispered "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's not how I wanted to do it," I informed her "hell, the ring's not even here yet…"

"What?" she inquired

"Caroline Forbes, from the day I met you, you changed my life," I admitted "and you've made me happier than I ever thought I could possibly be. Will you please make me even happier by saying yes to marrying me?" I questioned

"I'd love to," she replied "but without a ring, it's kind of a dealbreaker…"

I glanced down at my hand that was holding hers and saw the ring my Grandad had given me before he died. Dropping her hand, I slid it off my finger and held it up in front of us…

"Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "Yes."

Reciprocating her warm smile, I took her hand in mine once again and slid the ring onto her finger, cupping her cheeks in my hands and pressing my lips against hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Finito! Congratulations, Stefan and Caroline… Thanks to everyone for reading.**


End file.
